Remember the Shiva
by Kidscomix
Summary: Five years ago, Oliver Queen managed to survive Lian Yu to become the hooded vigilante. During his absence, Laurel studied abroad in England for one year but has very little recollection of her experiences. When she is forced to defend an old friend charged with murder, old foes from her past force her to awaken the dark songbird hidden deep inside her.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_Starling City was incorporated as a booming landscape over two hundred years ago. Bordering close to other major urbanized locations such Metropolis and Gotham City, Starling City has been noted for its sprawling neighborhoods such as The Glades, South End, and Adam Heights. Despite the beauty and excitement of this recognizable town, Starling has it fair share of crime been taking over the city from the Chinese Triad to the Bertinelli family. It appeared that Starling City would soon fall in decay until a green hooded vigilante stepped in to change all that…_

Most of the time, Ollie could sense the fear of his targets.

Standing in his leather boots, pants, and tunic top made up a thin material combination of burlap, felt, and crinoline, he positioned himself near the edge of the rooftop observing the running obese figure sprinting across the adjacent gable, panting in horror while glancing over his shoulder every so often to ensure that no one was following him.

Ollie leaped to the next ledge over, took another glance at the sprinting man; then concealed himself behind the corner areas of the rooftop architecture before taking in his target's appearance. The man seemed completely terrified, darting for some place safe to hide. His heart beat wildly in his overweight chest, his ill-fitted toupee slid of his bald head and fell to the ground while his pale skin drenched in perspiration. Ollie could feel his target being stalked. From who remained be to be seen.

Thin laces became on undone on the running man's left shoe causing the string to tangle in mid-clomp. Before the portly man knew it, he had tripped on his own expensive loafers and his large body hit the ground hard cracking his teeth in the process. The tap of vinyl black boots kicked dirt upon the concrete rooftop as the blond man stared to see a female figure wearing a thinly flowing lime green and yellow kimono approaching in his direction. Ollie noticed the woman had concealed her face with some sort of kabuki demon cat mask that exhibited a very sinister wide grin and she sauntered toward the sprawled fat man who begged for his life.

"No!" The plump gentleman begged. He shook his palm in mercy. "I'll give you anything! Money? I have millions. Please…don't kill me!"

The kabuki mask wearing woman cocked her head. Then she spoke. "Steven Mandragora, prepare to die…" She clutched something hard in both wrists, pressed a secret switch on her leather gloves and out protruded three long sharp blades fastened to look like feline claws. Raising the weapon in the air, she brought it down on her victim's head. Steven Mandragora covered his face and cried out in fear.

An arrow shot breezed by, striking the trio of blades on the assailant's hand. The deadly metal shattered crashing to the floor with a loud clink. The masked female backed away to see a zip line connected toward to the roof and a green hooded vigilante riding the cord down to where she was located at. Leather boots made contact with the woman's chest. That small kick sent her backward against the ground allowing time for Ollie to gain leverage as he pulled out his bow and arrow and aimed it at his opponent.

"Stand down!" Ollie instructed.

Wicked laughter shook the woman's evil grinning cat mask. Springing back up from her position on the ground, she quickly got to her feet and covered her chest with other unbroken clawed glove. Steven Mandragora, unharmed by his attacker, raced behind the hooded archer.

"Don't let her kill me!" The older man gripped the back of his top.

The blond archer directed his attention back to the masked female. He targeted the point of his shaft toward the woman. She refused to drop her metal claws. "I said stand down!"

"You do know you're protecting the wrong man!" The cat woman hissed. "He's a murderer and sex trafficker. What would you protect him?"

Ollie growled. "I'm not." Lifting the back of his elbow, he struck Mandragora in the nose cracking the bridge of his nostrils. The fat man fell to ground clutching his bleeding face.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Steven Mandragora sneered. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT THE INNOCENT!"

Holding his warrior stance and with the arrow still pointed at the masked female, Ollie's blue eyes replied to the man behind him. "Steven Mandragora. You're a crime boss and a murderer. You've kidnap hundreds of women overseas and force them into prostitution. You have failed this city!"

Distracted for moment by the older man's pleas, he heard the masked female charge toward him. He tried to pull the bowstring but it was too late as his attacker slashed at the shaft with her working clawed glove. She shoved her set of blades forward but Ollie blocked the attack with his bow providing time to grab the sharpest arrow from behind his quiver. The masked cat lady swiped at his stomach causing a small knick on the tunic top he was wearing. Small droplets of blood stained the fabric while she attempted another round again and aimed for his heart. This time Ollie was ready for her.

Jabbing forward, he clutched the sharp arrow tight within his gloved hand, slammed the edge through each of the trio of blades until he sheared the long claws off the leather glove belonging to the woman. Next, he balled his fingers into a fist and shot through her mask with a basic uppercut. The kabuki demon mask shattered upon impact revealing a tanned Asian woman underneath the disguise. Ollie's opponent back flipped, landing a lucky kick to his chest as she ran toward the other side of the rooftop.

Muttering something in Mandarin, the rich playboy translated her remarks. _This isn't over. You are not worthy of Yao Fei's teachings!_

"Yao Fei?" Ollie frowned. The blond vigilante remembered the Asian man who saved his life back on Lian Yu island. He responded to the assailant in the same Mandarin language. _"How do you know Yao Fei?"_

The lethal female cackled before answering in the same dialect. _"You may have noticed that I'm not all there myself. Then again, Steven Mandragora was never our intended target."_

_"What are you talking about?"_ The hooded champion questioned. _"Why are you speaking in riddles?"_

She simply grinned and continued to ramble. _"If you're looking for the white rabbit, I'd ask the Mad Hatter. Or you could ask the March Hare, in that direction…" _She pointed toward Steven Mandragora.

Two whizzing sounds echoed through the darkness. Ollie glanced at an even paler Steven Mandragora staring lifeless at him. The fat man released his hands that were covering his chest to reveal two small puncture wounds protruding from it. The old man collapsed to the ground allowing the blond hero to see two arrows sticking out of the back of his spine. Blood seeped everywhere.

Laughter erupted from the Asian woman before she teased him in Mandarin. _"Oh, if you really like to know, he went that way."_ She directed his attention toward the other side of the roof. A dark shadowed masked figure in a trench coat leaped from the building. Ollie glanced back at the insane female who spread her arms and danced. _"Can you stand on your head?"_

Ollie scowled. The Asian woman giggled, reached into her lime green kimono to pull a few small pellets. Dropping them to the floor, a huge gust of smoke filled the area as the hooded vigilante began to cough and covered his mouth to prevent from inhaling the fumes. Something darted in front of him, kicked him in the chest which forced him to fall to the ground before disappearing within the smog-filled cloudy darkness. Adjusting his eyes, Ollie squinted to see his foe jumped from the rooftop and vanish into the night.

Sounds of police sirens could be heard in the distance warning him to leave the crime scene. Once they discovered crime boss Steven Mandragora's body riddled with arrows, Sergeant Quentin Lance would be assume he was the culprit. He had no other choice but to escape. Preparing to leap back up to the adjacent rooftop, his blue eyes shifted down. Two small metal objects caught his eye. He picked them up. They were two small medallions. One had the wide grinned of a cat similar to the character of Alice in Wonderland. The other was made of bronze, contained at Hindi deity with four arms, one of which was carrying a trident, and displaying a third eye.

"The Cheshire cat and Shiva the Destroyer," he noted as he placed the contents inside his pocket. Glimpsing down at the police force driving past his building, he observed the law enforcement squad head toward the other direction of town.

He raced off the rooftop, jumped off and followed them in pursuit of their intended location. Hopefully, something better would turn up tonight.

* * *

Orchid Bay used to be the happening spot until crime syndicates began claiming the territory and threatening the local businesses forcing many of them to shut down. Not since these same criminal organizations took over The Triangle has Orchid Bay transformed into a difficult section of Starling City for many of the residents to move into. However, a few brave souls have decided to inhabit the area while others are waiting for the day to move out of it.

Sergeant Quentin Lance and his men found the back alley loft according to the 911 emergency call made by the neighbors. According to dispatch, sounds of someone screaming had alarmed the nearby residents. The gruff, determined law enforcement officer snuck toward the entrance as they made their way toward the brick building.

He focused on the doorknob and its rusted iron that exhibited years of wear and tear. Despite the oldness of most buildings, many of the elite upper class chose to renovate and remodel old buildings with the intention of moving in. Once considered outdated by the average person, owning an antiquated piece of property was now seen as _vintage _or _retro _and earned a newfound appreciation among the art crowds, wealthy chic, and the trendiest groups of Starling City. For someone like Sergeant Lance, it meant another criminal situation in progress.

Twisting the door handle, the metal knob refused to turn. He knocked several times and rang the doorbell but received no answer. Frustrated, he pounded on the door.

"Police! Open up!"

Still, no response. Nodding to his fellow officers, he signaled for them to break down the door. Gathering a small battering ram from the squad car, the group busted through the entrance. Guns and rifles raised in the air as they scrambled inside the building.

"Starling City Police!" The sergeant announced. "Anyone in here?"

Soft moans of weeping could be heard upstairs. Quentin gestured to his men to remain behind him while he prepared his pistol. Marching up the stairs of the decorated loft, the police officer located the bedroom door, kicked it down, and aimed his gun inside.

His years of being a cop prepared him to expect the worse. He had been through enough crime scenes to know that any bad situation could potentially be quite horrific. Lifting his eyes, he glanced to see the bedroom splashed in a wave of scarlet. Similar to a Rorschach inkblot test, blood littered all four corners of the walls. His eyes finally drifted down to see the mutilated body of a half-naked man laying a pool of blood. Quentin Lance stumbled outside of the room and wretched before going back in again.

"Sergeant, what's wrong?" One of his fellow officers asked.

"Call homicide," stated the older cop. "We've got one messed up situation here."

Forcing himself to look inside the room, he heard small whimpers coming from one end of the bedroom. Covering his mouth so that he could ignore the site of the brutalized corpse, he followed a set of bloody footprints leading from the body to the closet. He slid the door opened as a naked woman screamed in his face.

"Jesus!" Quentin Lance cursed. Slowly, he kneeled in front of the shaking female. She appeared to be tall, in her early twenties, African American, and beautifully exotic in her appearance. Blood caked her ebony skin and face as she hugged her knees to her chest while still wrapped in a terrycloth towel. The policeman offered his hand to her for comfort. "Miss, don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Sergeant Quentin Lance of Starling City's PD. Are you hurt? Do you need medical treatment?"

The strange woman shook her head and started to cry.

"Can you tell me your name?"

Shivering underneath her towel, she muttered something between her breath. "Ma…Ma…Ma…"

Quentin attempted to complete her answer. "Mary? Margaret? Madison?"

"Mari…Mari…Mari Jiwe…" She whispered before slowly closing her eyes and fainting. Her fingers opened revealing something clutched in her hand. It was a black ivory carving of some sort of animal tooth with a _V_ carved in the center. Sergeant called to one of his men.

"Call an ambulance!" He yelled. "This woman is in shock!"

Far above the other side of another rooftop, Oliver Queen used his binoculars to spy on the bloody victim through the window of the loft. He recognized the name of the man who was killed. Edgar Mandragora, Steven's son and the man who was to take over the fat man's criminal's empire. Sadly, it appeared that there was no chance of that ever happening. The hooded vigilante observed the strange woman found in the closet and wondered about her connection to Edgar. Did she murder Edgar Mandragora? Could she be capable of killing him? Then his thoughts returned to the two assailants who killed Steven Madragora. Who were they and why did they target the father? These inquiries loomed inside his brain. Leaving the rooftop, he decided to share his findings with his partner, John Diggle.

* * *

**_Starling City Sentinel_**

**_Orchid Bay- Starling City Police discovered the bodies of both father and son last night brutally murdered in two different locations of the city late last night. Steven Mandragora, 65, and his son, Edgar Mandragora, 30, were found dead and possibly killed by two different assailants. _**

**_The Mandragoras, an infamous crime family with ties to the Russian mafia, had allegedly been living in Starling City and possibly continuing their criminal activities including drug smuggling, illegal prostitution, and murder. According to police, Steven had been found with two arrows in his back on a rooftop near The Triangle. Though police have not confirmed or denied that this is the work of the green hooded vigilante, speculation by the public appears to be pointing in that direction._**

**_Steven's son was not as fortunate. In what appears to be a brutal torture and murder crime straight out of a horror movie, Edgar Mandragora was discovered with his body badly mutilated in his loft in Orchid Bay. Allegedly, the corpse had been damaged beyond recognition that police refuse to release any further information, pending further investigation in the case; although, a suspect has been kept for questioning._**

**_International supermodel Mari Jiwe, 25, from the African nation of Zambesi was found with the suspect naked and bleeding when police answered the late night emergency call. Blood from the victim was found on Mari's body leading police to believe she had some connection to his murder but have not ruled her out as a primary suspect. She is currently detained by Starling City PD and awaiting legal representation…_**


	2. Chapter 2

Twenty eight year old Laurel Lance checked herself in the ladies restroom mirror of the City Necessary Resources Initiative (CNRI). Primping her curly brown hair and reapplying her lipstick, she straightened her white silk blouse and long gray pencil skirt in preparation with meeting with her father at Starling City's police department. Inwardly, she knew that her present situation would be awkward. She would be defending a celebrity client and already, her father hand pinned her defendant the primary suspect in the murder of dead mobster's son.

Digging her black pumps into the tile floor of the bathroom, she inhaled a breath and headed out. Her best friend and colleague Joanna De La Vega met her outside of the women's restroom only to frown at her the moment she walked outside. Laurel rolled her eyes in preparation of her coworker's unwelcomed advice.

"Okay, Jonna," she sighed. "Give it to me."

The Hispanic woman clucked her tongue. "I'm just saying, Laurel, that all the evidence seems to point to Mari being guilty. She was seen in Edgar Mandragora's apartment covered in his blood. How can she not involved be with his murder?"

Laurel cocked her head. "How about we try innocent until proven guilty? The police have no motive to why she would have killed Edgar. She told them she never even met the man."

Joanna shook her head. "Don't be so naïve, Laurel! Mari Jiwe is a gorgeous supermodel! She probably gets tons of proposals every day! Here's how I see it. She got lured in by Edgar's wealth and power, gets way too deep over her head, begins to get abused by the guy, and she kills him in a crime of passion. Common self-defense plea. Open and shut case."

The brown haired lawyer hated how cynical her best friend could be. She attempted to set her straight.

"You're wrong, Joanna," Laurel remarked. "I know Mari. She was the kindest, most generous person out there. She would not have gotten involved with scum like Edgar Mandragora. She was too classy for that."

The Hispanic attorney raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean you know Mari Jiwe? Laurel, is there something you're not telling me?"

Pausing for bit, the brown haired beauty swallowed a breath before answering. It was time to confess. "Five years ago after Oliver Queen disappeared and Sara died, I went into a deep depression the first year. My mother had left my Dad and I needed to get away before enrolling in law school I applied to a work study program abroad."

Joanna's eyes flinched. "You never told me that. I'm your best friend, Laurel. I never pictured you doing something out of your comfort zone."

The blue eyed attorney smiled. "There's lots of things you don't know about me. Anyway, I got accepted to England's International Studies Program in Ambassadorial Work for one year. My roommate was Mari Jiwe. I was twenty three and she was twenty and a junior at the university. We instantly became fast friends."

Joanna listened intently to Laurel's story. "Then what happened?"

"Not much," said the brown haired woman. "Other than the fact we traveled to places like her home country of Zambesi in Africa, the city of Oh-Lan in China, and Dvorjzack in the Ukraine bringing supplies and helping the impoverish villagers of each area. It was a lot of hard work but well worth it. It gave you plenty of perspective on your own life."

Folding her arms, her Hispanic colleague grinned. "Let me add more to the story. You also did your fair share of partying and experimenting with illegal substances."

Laurel giggled and blushed in response to her best friend's comment. "I guess so. I mean I must have."

"What do you mean, you must have?" Joanna's eyes widened.

"I mean," said Laurel. "That I don't remember much of my time of that year. I mean, I do remember doing the ambassadorial work but all the other stuff seems to be a blur. Mari and I must have had some wild times because we don't have any recollection of what happened which it is really scary."

Her best friend smiled. "Maybe it's for the best. You don't want to remember some things that you might regret later. Besides, you always were a lightweight drinker. I'm surprised you even made it to twenty eight with all the heavy partying you told me about when you were younger."

"Me too," whispered the blue eyed lawyer. Her thoughts drifted back to her reckless days being with Oliver Queen. Those times in her younger days were careless and full of wild abandonment. She had put that part of life behind her and concentrated on her future and it involved a dark haired man named Tommy Merlyn who offered her complete affection, devotion and stability that she needed. Something that Ollie could never give her. Wiping away her joyous memories of her ex-boyfriend, she refocused on her upcoming client. "As I was saying, I know Mari. She's not capable of murder and I'm going to prove that!"

"I hope you're right, Laurel." Joanna half-heartedly disagreed. She walked away from her best friend to returned to her own case files.

It would be a very stressful day for everyone.

* * *

Starling City Police Department was inundated with press, paparazzi, and gossip rags outside its building waiting for a statement by the law enforcement commissioner in regards to the Mari Jiwe case. Laurel Lance pushed through the crowds of journalists to get inside the building while hundreds of reporters bombarded her with questions and flashing cameras to which she ignored as she headed inside. Clutching her leather carrying case, her black pumps click clacked across the cheap tile, creating a powerful noise that signified her presence which meant business. Turning toward the interrogation room, Laurel observed the exchange between her father and Mari Jiwe, dressed in prison overalls, in the secluded room from a two-way mirror as he continued to grill her about Edgar's murder.

"Now Miss Jiwe," said Quentin Lance exuding an authoritative presence. "Let's go over the facts again. You were last seen atthe club Cain's with some friends and that's what's you last remembered?"

The African beauty nodded nervously. "I already told you, Sergeant, I had a drink and blacked out." Her voice had interesting quality to it; a mixture of European and British English combined with an African dialect complimented her ebony features that included a regal face, symmetrical nose, and opaque, brown eyes. Her dark African curls had been dyed a brownish-auburn color and now had been pulled back when she unfortunately had been incarcerated. She cupped her hands and tried to hold her composure despite being accused of a heinous crime she had not been aware of. "I don't remember anything! I swear!"

Sergeant Lance pounded the table. "You have to remember something! You said you woke up covered in blood next to a dead man and hid in the closet during your freakout! I find that hard to believe!"

Mari cried out. "I DON'T REMEMBER! WHAT WON'T YOU BELIEVE ME?" Tears streaked down her face.

Laurel had enough of her father's bullying. She pushed herself through the door of the interrogation room to find her father shocked by her appearance.

"Laurel!" His mouth dropped.

"Laurel…" whispered Mari in between sobs.

"That's enough, Dad!" The brown haired attorney stated. "You won't talk to my client in that manner! I'll take over from here!"

Her father clenched his fists to his sides. "You can't be serious! You're defending the suspect?"

Laurel smiled. "I'm Miss Jiwe's legal representation. She is done answering all your questions, Sergeant. Now if you excuse me, I'd like a private conference with my client!"

Quentin Lance huffed, angrily marched passed his daughter, and closely leaned in growl in her ear. "I hope you know what you're doing, Laurel."

Shifting her focus on the man, she nodded. "I sure you do, Dad." Sighing, the police officer exited the room.

Mari ran to the blue eyed attorney and embraced her tight. Wet tears drenched Laurel's silk blouse as the African supermodel wept into her shoulder. Mari Jiwe had been through much this past week and she needed a familiar friend to provide her comfort. Laurel took her hand and directed her back to her seat while she sat across from the African woman.

"I can't believe you're my lawyer," the supermodel remarked. "I wish we reunited under different circumstances."

Placing her hand over her old friend's fingers, the gesture provided Mari some reassurance. "Me too," Laurel agreed. "But don't worry, Mari, I plan on getting you out of here so that we can share couple drinks afterwards."

Mari wiped her tears. "I hope so, Dinah."

_Dinah._ Laurel had not heard that name for long time. It was her given first birth name _Dinah Laurel Lance_, named after her mother who had left her family five years ago after the death of her sister Sara which made her father throw himself into his detective work. The strain of it all convinced her mother to divorce him and their family dynamic had changed ever since. Laurel always hated her first name and went by her middle one instead. Only Mari used it as a form of endearment when they were students together at the international studies program.

"Count on it, McCabe," replied the brown haired lawyer. McCabe was Mari's her real last name from her American father who died in Zambesi. Mari often used her middle name Jiwe to remove her painful memories of her parents. The inner nicknames these two women shared and the traumatic experiences of their past bonded them together. They were kindred spirits and their close connection could only be comprehended by them. Laurel decided to get down to business.

"Mari," said the blue eyed attorney. "I read the police statement you gave. I need for you to tell me word for word what happened that night. There's too many holes in your story."

Swallowing a breath, the African model agreed. "I'll try. I came to Starling City this week because my agency had booked me on a few jobs here. I was invited to host a club event at Cain's. It was easy money. Basically, show up, say a few things, and leave. The club was really jumping so I decided to stay and dance a little. I ordered a martini from the bar and that's when things went hazy. I remember blacking out, waking up naked next to a dead body covered in blood, and screaming for help. I freaked out and hid in the closet. That's when the police came."

"And you don't remember anything happening from the club to Edgar Mandragora's loft?" Laurel questioned.

"No," answered the supermodel. "Even if I slept with the guy, I would have remembered…" Then her eyes widened. "Oh God!" She stared at Laurel in shock. "You don't think this Edgar Mandragora…?"

"Drugged and raped you?" Laurel bluntly answered her question. She shook her head. "No. In your distraught state, you agreed to submit yourself to rape kit. The doctors found no evidence of you being sexually assaulted in any way."

"Thank God!" Mari responded with relief.

"You were however found with a chemical substance in your system," said the attorney. "Something between a cross of Valium and Rohypnol. I'm assuming that someone spiked your drink and intentionally wanted you to blackout."

Mari's face turned toward the two way mirror. "Can they hear us?"

Laurel reassured her. "Legally, they're not supposed to. You have to agree to a taped or written confession which you didn't. I doubt my father and his police force would eavesdrop on our conversation. It wouldn't be admissible in court. Don't worry, we're fine."

A feeling of reprieve came over the supermodel. "Good." Her dark eyes returned to her good friend. "Laurel, someone is framing me!"

"I agree," said brown haired woman. "But who would do it and why?"

Sitting back in her chair, Mari pondered Laurel's question for a moment before sitting back up. "Laurel, this is too bizarre! It's like the international program all over again, remember? We lost plenty of months and can't remember what we did."

Nodding in reply, Laurel felt the same as Mari. "For a while, I thought we were involved with some heavy partying and illegal substances but you and I are not foolish enough to get ourselves in some dangerous situations. I can't put a finger on it but we both experienced something that we can't explain which accounts for us not remembering anything of that time in London."

"Do you think there's some connection to this murder?" Mari masked.

Laurel shrugged. "I don't know but as your defense lawyer, I'm going to discover what it is." She reached out her hands to clutch the African woman's. "Mari, I will get you out of here."

Embracing one more time, Laurel released her friend to pull out something from her leather briefcase. Small and smooth, she gripped it with her palm and slipped inside the African woman's hands.

"Hide this in your pocket," the blue eye attorney advised. "I confiscated this from evidence but I knew this good luck charm belonged to you. It's sharp so you don't want the guards to confiscate from you. I thought it will give you some peace of mind while I work on your case."

Mari stared at the tiny, black ivory animal tooth with etched carving of a letter _V_ on it. The supermodel smiled then began to weep. "Thank you, Laurel. It was a gift from my father. It's a guardian totem from Zambesi. It protects the person wearing it from evil. It means _vit-groo."_

Laurel grinned. "What does that mean?"

"It's Zambesian," explained Mari. "But in English, it means vixen."

* * *

Ollie pushed the cordless mouse connecting to his laptop. Scrolling through the endless webpages involving references to Alice and Wonderland and the Hindi god Shiva, the blond vigilante had read close to twenty different articles and reviews concerning literary arguments on both children's literature and Indian mythology. The soft taps of John Diggle's dress shoes gave him an excuse to not do his homework as he turned in his chair to face his African American partner.

"Don't tell me you're thinking of going back to school," joked John. "Because I never pictured you to be the academic type."

"Damn, my party reputation precedes me," grinned Ollie. He changed to a more serious tone. "Actually, I'm investigating the two assassins that I got away last night."

John grew interested. He pulled up a chair and sat down. "The one that killed Peter Mandragora?"

"And maybe had a hand in killing his son Edgar," added the hooded champion.

"I thought the police caught the murderer of Edgar?" The African American man questioned. "That model, Mari Jiwe?"

"She's being framed," stated Ollie. He shifted in his chair so that his partner could see the information on the screen. "Look, here's what I pulled up. Mari Jiwe. Twenty five. Born to Amany Jiwe and American Richard McCabe. Both parents were involved with the Christian church in Zambesi before rebel groups murdered her family. Mari was then adopted by a missionary family from England where she graduated in London's International Education Academy University where she got her degrees in Religion, Diplomatic Studies, and Zoology. At twenty three, she was discovered by a modeling scout and began traveling the world as some famous supermodel."

John smiled. "Brains and beauty. The perfect woman of my dreams."

Ollie snorted. "Maybe you should try some personal ads in the paper or even Friendster."

"That's what or e-Harmony for," grinned the former military man.

"What's that?" The blond hero asked.

Sensing he was serious, John Diggle attempted to explain. "They're internet dating sites. Nobody Friendsters anymore."

"Hmm," Ollie exhibited his confusion. "I was on an island for five years. I missed a lot during that time. Tell me, does everyone still Myspace?"

"It's called Facebook now," John informed him.

"What's a Facebook?" The blond man inquired.

"Remind me to update you on the modern social networking sites," suggested the African American man. "YOLO!"

The wealthy man crunched his nose. "Huh?"

"Uh, never mind," The former army man replied. "We get to that later." He refocused on the case. "Anyway, what makes you think that Mari Jiwe didn't murder Edgar?"

"Her philanthropic work," explained Ollie. "She participates in plenty of international charities including getting hands on dirty with assisting in impoverished, famine ridden areas. I doubt she has a killing bone in her body. I broke in to the autopsy lab…"

John Diggle's mouth opened wide. "You broke in? Other than killing your enemies, Oliver, you're now resorting to cat burglary?"

"I didn't take anything other than pictures," said the blond vigilante. He pressed the button on his mouse to show gruesome autopsy photos of the corpse of Edgar Mandragora. John felt sick to his stomach and fought the urge to dry heave.

"Couldn't you have waited until I had finished my lunch?" He asked.

"Sorry," Ollie apologized. He pointed to the body on the screen and enhanced the photo. "Look at the wounds inflecting on the skin. It's as if some sharp object was torn across the body. Even though the police reports stated that Mari had blood of the victim on her body, no weapon was found at the crime scene. Only sharp blades could slice through the body in that manner and cause that much damage. A claw-like weapon."

"Like the masked female you fought last night?" John concluded.

Ollie nodded. "Exactly." Reaching over to the side of the table, he opened a pouch and poured out the contents. Two small metal medallions clinked on the counter. "These two things were found on the rooftop where Peter Mandragora was killed. The first one is a picture of the Cheshire Cat in Alice in Wonderland and the other is of the Hindi god Shiva. I'm still trying to figure out how the two are related."

"Cheshire and Shiva," commented the former military man. "Sounds like a bad television show."

"That's not real show, is it?" Ollie questioned. "I mean they didn't have that when I was gone?"

John sighed. "No, Ollie. That's not a real t.v. show."

Ollie felt relieved. "Good. It's bad enough they cancelled Fear Factor while I was on Lian Yu."


	3. Chapter 3

_Being rich is having money; being wealthy is having time._ This quote by Margaret Bonnano best describes Oliver Queen and his family's legacy. Growing up as the spoiled, rich boy of Robert and Moira Queen, the blond man pulled his black Porsche in the driveway of the Queen mansion in order to keep up appearances of his silver spoon lifestyle. Impeccably dressed in a Lacoste fleece zip up and dark gray Theory trousers, Ollie got out of his sports car and entered the front entrance of his family's mansion.

His little sister Thea raced past him in one of her trendy tunic dresses and black leggings accidentally bumping into her older brother on her way out.

"Hey speedy!" He remarked. "Where's the fire?"

"Sorry, Ollie," the young girl apologized. "I'm meeting Mia and some friends at the movies. That new Channing Tatum movie is coming out."

Oliver frowned. "Whatever happened to Hannah Montana or The Jonahs Brothers?"

Thea clucked. "That's old news. I've outgrown them. I think Miley Cyrus is now flashing her boobs on Perez Hilton."

The blond party boy cocked an eyebrow. "Isn't she like thirteen or fourteen?"

Rolling her eyes, his little sister snorted. "Maybe five years ago. She's now twenty. Gee, Ol, you've been on that island way too long. Read Us Weekly, it'll keep you updated."

She moved past her older sibling to see her friends driving up to the front door packed with squealing teenage girls. Oliver shrugged and walked toward the foyer where his mother met with him.

Moira Queen adjusted her diamond earrings the moment her son marched in. "Oh Oliver, good you're here. I wanted to discuss something with you."

Usually, when his mother said that it meant some boring business with Queen Consolidated; it was not one of his favorite things to handle but again he had to keep up the charade so as to prevent his family from discovering his moonlighting job. He approached the matriarch.

"What is it, Mom?" He asked with a plastered smile.

"Queen Consolidated is preparing a merger with one of our smaller outlet businesses," informed the older woman. "Guano Cravat who owns Cravat Limited Industries is interested in forming a partnership which will increase our profit of $30 billion with our oil refineries overseas."

"That's great, Mom," he grinned. "How can I help?"

"In order to make this merger successful," she continued. "We want to announce our plans next week to the press but to do so we need to host a gala introducing Cravat Limited to the public. Oliver, I want you to help organize the event. I've been so preoccupied with handling Queen Consolidated and with Walter gone, I've had a lot on my plate."

Oliver raised his hand to interrupt his mother. "Considered it handled, Mom.

Moira kissed her son on the cheek. "Thank you, Oliver." She exited the room with her mind drifting toward other pressing issues. Compared to Ollie, the Queen matriarch had her own secrets she needed to worry about.

With her finally gone, Oliver raced up to his bedroom and locked the door. He felt a weird vibration in his pocket, realized it was his phone, and pulled it out to answer it. It was his partner John Diggle.

"Diggle!" He greeted. "How long has it been?" Half joking aside, he was very interested in what the former military man discovered. "What do you find out?"

"I did some digging on the Mandragora case," said the African American man. "It turns out that the mob family had some very nasty ties to the Bertinelli family and The Chinese Triad. Get this, Oliver, the club that Mari Jiwe was at? Cain's? Edgar Mandragora co-owned it with someone named Guano Cravat."

"Guano Cravat?" Oliver repeated. "You don't say? Thanks for the info, John. That gives me something to work with."

"You got a lead?" Diggle asked.

"I think I know where to find my white rabbit," replied the blond hero. He remembered the recited lines of his female Cheshire Cat. _If you're looking for the white rabbit, I'd asked the Mad Hatter._ Pressing the end call button his phone, he hung up. Dashing to his computer, he turned it on and brought up Google. Typing in Guano Cravat's name, a picture pulled up a striking gentleman in his late thirties with dark brown hair. Remembering his face, he shut off his PC and grabbed a small suitcase underneath his bed. Pulling out the contents, he double checked his collapsible bow and tested the strength of the string.

Tonight was rabbit season and he was hunting game.

* * *

Cravat Limited Industries is situated ten blocks away from Queen Consolidated in the downtown area of Starling City. Its tall, modern skyscraper building was enhanced by the man who controlled its vast empire and signified everything the lower and middle class hate about the wealthy elite.

The hooded vigilante in full uniform hid in the shadows of the nearby alley scoping the field with his binoculars while he waited for his target to exit the building. Night concealed his location allowing him to wait patiently for his white rabbit until the man finally made his appearance. Unfortunately, he was not alone. Guarding the dark brown haired gentleman was a group of Asian goons. One in particular stood out.

She had platinum, white blonde hair and appeared to be of Chinese descent. Oliver remembered his run in with her several times. This China White was bad news. Dressed in a long trench coat, she acted as Guano Cravat's bodyguard while an alluring female provided the businessman some eye candy. Wearing a stylish top hat, a sexy Asian inspired gown including two long Chinese pins fixed into a bun, the auburn haired beauty sported a serpentine entwining tattoo on her body while her green eyes fawned all over her evening's date. Oliver immediately identified her as his Mad Hatter.

He observed the group get into his limo as the vehicle drove off. Racing toward his motorcycle parked nearby, he trailed after them. The ride across town seemed endless until the car arrived near a dangerous area of The Triangle. Pulling into an alleyway, the limo parked at the center of an unpaved blacktop pavement. Ollie could see other vehicles parked in the same manner and concealed his motorcycle near the edge of an alleyway opposite of where Cravat's car had parked. Hiding behind a corner, he observed the businessman and his associates walk into a warehouse nearby. He followed.

Scaling the building and landing on the rooftop, he located the glass sunroof with the open latch attached. Picking the lock, he lifted the covering, slid through the small opening and quietly grasped the nearby wooden beam. Darkness surrounding him but he could still hear the murmurs of voices below. Spreading his body on the connecting architecture, he made no sound as he waited and watched the spectacle occurring on the main floor.

The house lights came up. Luckily, Ollie had been concealed in the shadows preventing his enemies from realizing his presence. Casting his eyes down, he saw a large crowd gathered in what appeared to be an arena of sorts while a chain linked cage had been set up in what appeared to be a dirty stage. Faint scarlet marks littered the center of the arena and the hooded vigilante instantly knew that it was blood.

China White and her cronies sat around Guano Cravat as the woman with the top hat greeted the cheering crowd and encouraged their frenzied rowdiness.

"Ladies and Gentleman!" The auburn haired woman announced. "I am your hostess, Veronica Sinclair, and this is Venatio!" Cheers rang from the crowd, pounding the floors, banging the seats, and vibrating the entire building until it became almost difficult for Oliver to hold his hidden stance. Thankfully, he still did. Veronica pouted her lips and teased her audience. "For those new to Venatio, it is the ancient tournament of blood sports where chosen warriors fight to the death. Get your money ready, place your bets and select your finest gladiators. Venatio is about to begin!"

A roar from the audience shook the arena. Up above, the blond hero curled his lip in disgust of these animals willing to watch two combatants battle to the death for their entertainment. He kicked his legs up, swung up to the rafters, and quietly positioned himself within the wooden beams as he got his weapon ready. He was going to put a stop to this tournament.

Veronica Sinclair sauntered in her sexy, red Asian dress as China White gathered money in a box from all around the room. Guano Cravat sat in his designer suit admiring the atmosphere. A weird aura emitted from the distinguished gentleman that seemed to Ollie that he appeared content with this madness. Then it hit the hooded vigilante. Guano Cravat orchestrated this blood sport. He readied his bow and arrow.

"For our first competitors!" Veronica laughed. "She is as cryptic and elusive as a naughty minx. Give it up for Jade "The Cheshire" Nguyen!"

A female that Oliver recognized entered the arena amid a crowd of jeers wearing a lime green and yellow kimono. The grinning kabuki cat mask she wore was new but still displayed a sinister demonic expression. Gripping her leather gloves, she pressed a lever on both palms with her thumbs to active the long metal claws from her arsenal. The hostess continued.

"And in our other corner," said the top hat announcer. "From Paris, Von "Damage" Claude!"

Racing toward the cheering crowd, a French bald man with huge muscles carried two small dual scythes. His face showed scars possibly from previous fights while he wore an eye patch proudly over his left eye. The audience roared even louder detailing him as the arena favorite as his opponent Cheshire stared at him in confusion.

Veronica shouted. "Let the Venatio begin!" She ran out of the cage.

Without hesitation, Von Claude charged at Cheshire. He attempted to cut to the right of her body trimming a slice to the soft material of her lime green kimono. In turn, Jade bent backward missing the stroke of the sharp metal making contact with her chest. Shifting her leather boots backwards, she crossed her claws together as Von Claude shot forward with his weapon. Both apparatuses clanged together blocking the oncoming attack. This time, the Frenchman decided to fight dirty. Bringing his knee up, he slammed his joint into Cheshire's stomach. She grunted as she bent over.

Seizing his opportunity, Von Claude opted for a Muay Thai move. Lifting his elbow up, he sprang into the air and brought the back of the joint upon the Asian woman's head. Jade collapsed to the floor in full view of the bloodthirsty spectators. She attempted to get up but the man known as Damage kicked her masked face sending her rolling in pain across the floor. Von Claude raised his fists in the air as he worked over the crowd.

Flipping both scythes in his hands, he prepared for the finale. Ollie directed his arrow at Von Claude. Despite Cheshire being his enemy, the Asian assailant did not deserve to die. Curling his fingers to release the bow string, he steadied his aim. Then paused when he noticed Jade Nguyen having something up her sleeve; she rotated her body so that her legs extended toward the Frenchman's limbs and swept across his ankles. Von Claude flipped backwards, landed on the ground with a thud, and scrambled to retrieve both scythe blades that he dropped. Now given the opportunity, Cheshire struck.

Tumbling forward, she raised herself to her feet while Von Claude did the same. Gripping his blades in both hands he whirled around the air trying to slice the Asian woman's face but Cheshire was quick. Dodging his swipes, she twisted her body so that to locate the open spot of the Frenchman's chest. She found it. Thrusting her claws forward, she struck. The trio of blades rammed through Von Claude's torso impaling him in the process. Vacant eyes stared at her as blood dripped to floor and the fighter known as Damage fell to the floor dead. The crowd cheered.

Veronica Sinclair raced back inside the cage. A large group of hulking thugs dragged the body of Von Claude away leaving a trail of blood on the ground while Cheshire waved to her audience in triumph fueling their bloodlust.

"The winner of the first match!" The top hat hostess declared. "Jade "The Cheshire" Nguyen!"

Roars from the crowd vibrated in the building and money exchanged hands among the group of spectators. Ollie tried to drown out the noise. He withdrew his bow as observed Cheshire exiting the arena allowing the next group to come in. Two figures entered the ring while Veronica introduced them to the audience.

"I hope you got your money ready for this next pair! We still want you to have some left over later for roulette!" Veronica teased. "These next two are even scarier!" She pointed to the opposite corner where a shirtless African American gentleman wearing a tiger mask, army cargo pants and sporting metal claws on his hands growled at the crowd. "Ladies and gentleman, Ben "The Bronze Tiger" Turner!" Once again, the audience cheered for the fighter in the bronze tiger mask before Veronica directed their focus toward his other opponent. "Don't hog all your applause for Bronze Tiger! Show some love for our female Destroyer who calls herself Lady Shiva!"

Bronze Tiger's rival walked out of the shadows. The woman dressed in all black from the turtle neck, combat boots, and trench coat but concealed her face beneath a Hindi mask molded to look like the god Shiva down to the menacing grin and third eye on his forehead. The blond archer instantly became aware that this was the sniper that murdered Steven Mandragora. He readied his bow and arrow.

"Lady Shiva versus The Bronze Tiger!" Veronica Sinclair laughed. "The God versus the wild animal! Who is going to win this round?" She ran out of the cage as her cronies locked the doors. Guano Cravat whom seemed more intrigued with the pair leaned in closer to watch the fight as money exchanged hands within the audience. The hostess exited the arena and then the battle began.

Bronze Tiger growled and drove a left hook with his metal claw. Anticipating his movement, Lady Shiva bent her head out of the way narrowly missing the attack. However, the man named Ben Turner attempted another strategy. Crisscrossing both claws, he angled his hands so that together he could swipe a punch near her face. It worked as the sharp ends of his claws grazed the mask the Shiva mask she was wearing. A thick line scratched through the covering leaving a small ceramic residue at the end of Turner's metal claws. Lady Shiva stepped back while the roar of the crowd hyped up the event.

Furious that she allowed her opponent to best her, Lady Shiva struck. Positioning her body in a Wushu crane stance, she arched her body in a forty five degree angle so that her leg could make contact with Ben Turner's chest. Pulling her knee back, she shot the sole of her combat boot forward kicking at the African American's body three times forcing him to fall backward against the chain link metal of the arena cage. Pleased with her strikes, Shiva decided to go in for the kill.

Clenching her hands into a fist, she forwarded her attacks with several punches to the Bronze Tiger's masked face. She got lucky with two contacts to his disguise but the final two were blocked by Ben's muscular limbs. Roaring at his rival, he jumped in the air, performed a roundhouse kick and knocked Lady Shiva to the ground. Next, he struck at the mysterious woman, grabbed the back of her black trench coat and slammed her against the metal of the chain link cage before kicking her back repeatedly with his feet.

Shiva gripped the cage hard displaying her agony to her audience while behind her Bronze Tiger prepared for the finale. Lifting his metal claws, he brought it down on the helpless woman. Yet, Lady Shiva was determined not to die that night. Shiva rolled to the side as Ben Turner's sharp nails struck the chain link ripping apart the top of the metal until it finally tore away from the cage. With her opponent now preoccupied with destroying the arena, the villainess hopped on the African American's back, rolled over, and slid through the now broken opening of the cage. Through her damaged Hindi mask, she propelled herself toward the shocked crowd and it suddenly became apparent who she was really targeting.

Guano Cravat.

Aware that her employee was being attacked, China White whipped out her small blades and came to his defense. She prepared to slice Lady Shiva before something sharp struck her thigh. A tiny metal dart. Switching her head toward the origin of where the dart came from, she saw Cheshire's claws a few away from her and began to feel lightheaded and woozy. Jade Nguyen removed her Kabuki mask and smirked as the platinum white blonde Chinese woman and Triad warrior keeled over.

"Tranquilizer dart," said the Asian woman. "That should keep you knocked out for a while."

Screams erupted from the crowd as Lady Shiva kicked and punched her way to the crowd. Pulling out two small sharp sais from her trench coat, she managed to get to Guano Cravat and hold both blades to his neck. His bodyguards pulled out their guns and aimed at assailant. Dropping one of her blades and keeping the one of the sais close to Cravat's throat, Shiva yanked off her Hindi mask and revealed her beautiful Asian appearance to him. Strangely enough, Cravat seemed unafraid by this woman.

"Drop your weapons!" Lady Shiva ordered this thugs. "Or I'll slice your boss's throat!" She pressed the blade closer to his neck. Guano Cravat's agreed, signaled to his goons to heed his captor's requests and had his bodyguards slowly lower their arsenal.

The businessman smiled unimpressed by the Asian woman's threats. Up in the rafters, Ollie readied his bow and arrow but remained curious of the exchange below. He listened intently to the commotion within the crowd.

Bronze Tiger removed his mask and tore the last of chain metal from the cage. He made his away from the arena toward Veronica Sinclair who remained fearful of the exchange, grabbed her hand, and pulled her to where Guano Cravat was seated and plopped her down in an empty chair. Cheshire joined her comrades and pulled a pistol and aimed it at the businessman. Guano Cravat still remained perfectly calm throughout this whole ordeal.

"It's good seeing you again, Sandra," grinned Cravat. "I see you recruited some new members to join the Ketsueki's cause. Your father would be so proud."

"Shut up!" The woman named Sandra hissed. "Where is she? Where's Cassandra?"

"Safe," nodded the businessman. "Even I wouldn't subject a child to my…" He glanced around the room. "Interests."

Lady Shiva's anger boiled. "Tell me where you've hidden her and I will make your death swift!"

The dark haired man laughed. "Oh come now, my dear Sandra. You didn't think I would host these private events unarmed." Suddenly members from the audience stood up and began pulling out melee weapons, guns, and rifles. Staring among the crowd, she realized with horror that half the crowd were in league with Guano Cravat and armed. "Meet the members of a my specialized league of assassins. The Algol!"

Bronze Tiger and Cheshire became aware they were outnumbered. Ollie steadied his bow and arrow. He too knew that the odds were against him as well but he was at least going to try to save the life of Lady Shiva and her associates as best he could. He hoped he had enough quivers to do it.

"Surrender, Sandra," advised Cravat. "And join me. You still have that fire in you. That's what I missed the most. I offer you a place by my side, Lady Shiva."

No fear displayed on Shiva's face. Instead, she grinned wickedly at the dark haired businessman. "I prefer death but since we're on the subject. You didn't think, David, that I didn't come unprepared." The Bronze Tiger and Cheshire pulled small earplugs from their pockets and pushed them into their ears. David Cravat and the rest of his cronies focused their attention to a figure entering the arena from the shadows.

Oliver took a keen interest especially. Glancing down from his hiding spot, he observed a female marching toward the center to of the stage. Her skin was of a flawless creamy complexion and with a crown of straight, shoulder length, golden blonde hair parted at the center that curved around the heart shaped features of her face. Wearing a tight revealing leather zip up jumpsuit and displaying a blackbird medallion choker on her neck, his blue eyes focused to the leather shorts that hugged her hips effortlessly but it was the fishnet stockings and black leather combat boots that pulled the whole uniform together. The strange woman wore a molded, black leather domino mask which accentuated the dark make-up mixed with flecks of white and gold in her lashes but what really drove his hormones was the sultry red lipstick that complimented her perfectly pouty lips. The blond hero became distracted for a moment before he refocused to the enemies observing the strange woman with morbid curiosity. That was until she opened her mouth.

Words cannot describe the piercing ear wail of something so hideous. The pressure of the waves compressed the air, shattering everything surrounding it, and immobilizing anyone caught in the net of its sonic rhythm. Ollie clasped down his ears as the building shook in a violent eruption. Cravat's minions began shooting their guns in the crowd in confusion. People in the audience were hit resulting in the panicked crowd running for the nearest exits. Trying to plug up his ears and still trying to handle his bow, Oliver shot a few arrows taking down some of the businessman's thugs. Bullets ran out and the hooded vigilante saw some of the foes screaming in pain as blood poured from their ears. The blonde siren down below kept up the bizarre high pitch wail as Cravat managed to kick Shiva away and make his escape amid the frenzied crowd. Meanwhile, Cheshire and Bronze Tiger took out some of members of the league of assassins while Triad cronies grabbed the unconscious body of China White and spirited her away.

The compression of the waves shattered the lights hanging from the ceiling. Sparks of electricity showered over the crowd giving Ollie the opportunity to strike; he hooked a grapple on to the wooden beam and with a bungee cord jumped down from the rafters. By this time, the blonde siren had shut her mouth and ran from the broken cage to assist her allies in the fight. The green vigilante seized his chance, aimed his bow at two of Cravat's men and fired his arrows. Both thugs went down easily.

A gunshot rang out behind him. Ollie ducked behind a row of chairs as an Algol servant fired a pistol. Hoping for a chance to reach for a shaft from his quiver, he rushed through the aisle of seats to protect himself. His opponent paused for a moment to reload, giving the archer time to ready his bow and arrow but the assassin was quicker. Aiming his pistol at Ollie, he curled his finger around the trigger. Then fell face forward.

Behind the assassin's back, a small blade protruded. Ollie shifted his gaze at the culprit who saved him and saw it came from the blonde siren. She seductively smiled.

"Always watch your back," she purred in a sensual tone.

Ollie directed his bow and arrow at her and fired. The shaft breezed past her shoulder hitting the Algol assassin in the chest that was ready to kill her with a dagger. Her hidden enemy fell over dead.

"Watch yours," growled Ollie.

The blonde siren nodded. Suddenly a group of Cravat's men attacked the pair. Ollie deflected their assault, taking out a few of the thugs while the black dressed songbird did the same with her opponents. Between the pair, the blond archer took a few peeks at his counterpart admiring her martial arts skills as she managed to pummel four large men with a series of kicks and punches. It appeared he had met his equal.

Across the way, Lady Shiva ran toward the fearful stampeded trying to escape the warehouse. Attendees were trampled and others shoved out of the way as they forced their way outside. Guano Cravat, along with Veronica Sinclair, vanished into the crowd leaving a frustrated Lady Shiva taking out her anger among the remaining members of the Algol. The Asian woman then signaled to Cheshire; the kimono wearing assailant pulled out a small device from her pocket. Ollie glimpsed the blinking objected but realized too late what it was before the Asian woman pushed the button.

The warehouse exploded. Fire erupted everywhere as Ollie and the blonde siren climbed out of some nearby shattered windows to safety. Lady Shiva, Cheshire, and the Bronze Tiger did the same on the other side while the flames consumed anyone that was left inside the building. Horrible screams resonated outside from the poor souls still trapped inside. Ollie shifted his eyes from the burning warehouse to the blonde woman eerily observing the establishment being torched. Her blue eyes illuminated with the color of yellow and orange, she gestured to the hooded vigilante.

"Stay out of this!" She told him. "This isn't your fight!"

"Who are you?" Oliver demanded to know.

The blonde siren said nothing and ran toward the darkness. Ollie did not follow her. Instead, he watched the warehouse burn up as he heard sirens coming from the distance. He then quietly disappeared before the emergency crews arrived.


	4. Chapter 4

_Zambesi, Africa_

_Five years ago…_

_Most of the time, Laurel could stand the intense heat of the desert weather. However, today seemed hotter than usual. Wearing a light blue tank top and cargo shorts, the material of her clothing stuck to her skin while her forehead rained with perspiration. She glanced at her roommate and friend, Mari, who easily adapted to the country's climate as she passed along food and supplies to the appreciative community of the small village called Idanmin._

_It had been several weeks since she enrolled in London's International Diplomatic Studies program and she wanted to prove herself and to her peers and colleagues that she was more than a pretty face. More importantly, she wanted time to forget the tragedy of losing Sara and Ollie at sea. Reaching for the first aid kit inside the truck to help administer medicine to the sick children of Idanmin, she directed her attention to her fellow classmate, a handsome, brown haired gentleman with striking blue eyes. He was tall, athletically built and reminded him so much of the blond haired rich boy she once loved. Shaking her head, she refocused on the task at hand._

"_Let me get that for you, Dinah," said the man. He reached on the top shelf of the supplies truck and handed her the first aid kit. Laurel had been using her birth name intentionally so as to conceal the pain of her life as Laurel back home in Starling City. So far, it was not working._

"_Thank you, Richard," smiled the brown haired beauty. Her colleague, Richard Drakunovski, helped carried the heavy container toward the awaiting tent where her teacher and host, Professor Otomo Wu-san had been inoculating the Idanmin children. The Asian instructor gestured to the pair entering the tent._

"_Could you give the infants a bath?" Professor Wu-san asked. "Many of them have bad rashes from the climate and I need to cleanse some of their open sores from getting infected."_

_Both Laurel and Richard agreed. Tending to the babies was one of the brown haired student's favorite assignments, she always wondered what would it be like to be a mother. She often daydreamed being married, having a family and she hoped that Oliver Queen would eventually come around and share in the same idea. Unfortunately, that never was going to happen._

_Lifting one of the crying infants in her arms, she laid the babe in the warm tub of water and gently bathed him. Richard attempted to do the same with his charge but got a face full of pee from his giggling patient. Laurel could not help herself as she tried not to laugh._

"_That boy is going to fireman someday," grinned the young woman. "He's got good aim!"_

_Richard snorted. "Yeah, kids love me!" His face shot her a flirty smile to which Laurel blushed in response. She attempted to say something witty before her classmates entered the tent. Mari Jiwe, Ben Turner and Professor Wu-san's daughter Carolyn, slipped inside the makeshift building. Their instructor then signaled to the trio and gave them directions._

"_Mari and Dinah!" Professor Wu-san stated. "Carolyn and Ben are here to relive you. Take your break and you'll help me with the food preparations later."_

_Caroline Wu-san smiled as she took Laurel's place and finished bathing the infant. The African American student named Ben Turner privately spoke to the professor as the two women exited from the tent. Mari grabbed Laurel's hand as they found shade inside the supplies truck and pulled out a couple of water bottles to appease their thirsts._

"_What's it like coming back to Zambesi?" Laurel asked the African born Mari._

"_Strange," answered the ebony skinned woman. "I left my country when I was eight and was adopted by my foster family in England. It's bizarre returning here but remarkably humbling." Her face turned toward Laurel's. "How about you, Dinah? How are you finding Zambesi?"_

"_Hot." Laurel answered bluntly. "I'm adjusting. Though, I'll have tons of dirty laundry to do when I get back home."_

"_And what about Richard Drakunovski?" Mari elbowed her._

_Laurel's eyes rose. "What about Richard?"_

_Mari laughed. "I see how you two flirt. He's fancies you!"_

_Fancies. It was a cute English phrase that Mari enjoyed using that meant liking someone. Laurel admitted she found the man attractive but her thoughts still drifted to Ollie and her feelings for him still kept her torn. Was she really ready to move on? She looked away from her friend._

"_Dinah, what's wrong?" Mari inquired. "Have I offended you?"_

_Laurel sighed. "It's nothing, McCabe." She enjoyed referring to Mari by her last name. It became a hidden joke between the two. Then she sighed. "I don't know if I'm ready to start dating. I told you about my sister and my ex-boyfriend…"_

_Mari frowned. "Dinah, it's been a year. You need to continue living for their sakes. Face it, the reason why you enrolled in this program overseas is because you needed to get away. You wanted a fresh start from all the pain at home. It's time you put the past behind you and move on. Live for Dinah and no one else."_

_His friend's words struck a chord in the brown haired beauty. Deep down, Laurel knew that she was here alive and well and willing to live her life helping people in honor of the people who mattered most to her. She was in the middle of an amazing experience, hoping to find some spiritual awakening, and maybe discover who Laurel Lance was than being someone's sister or a wealthy playboy's girlfriend. She needed to stop moping and take advantage of this golden opportunity._

"_You're right, McCabe," she said. "I mean this is an awesome experience and I'm screwing it up. Out of all the candidates for Professor Wu-san's program, he selected only four students to accompany him and his daughter for ambassadorial work! I need to be grateful for this program and soak in this journey and learn from it!"_

_Mari embraced the young woman. "That's my girl! You can start by asking Richard Drakunovski out?"_

_Laurel clucked. "And where will we go on our first date? The Zambesi plains to see the gazelles run?"_

"_Hey, it's romantic!" The African woman scowled. "That where Ben and I kissed."_

_Laurel's mouth dropped. "You and Ben Turner?"_

_Folding her arms, Mari Jiwe frowned. "There's only three males in this program to date. Professor Wu-san, which is wrong on so many levels, Richard Drakunovski who is yours, and Ben Turner. I got my hands on Ben!"_

"_Don't forget, Carolyn Wu-san!" The brown haired beauty remarked. "Then again, she's always so serious and moody. Then again, she might not be into guys."_

"_That could explain her aggression with males," noted Mari. "She did get into a heated argument with the Idanmin shaman and threatened to rip his head off with her bare hands."_

"_It wouldn't surprise me," Laurel commented. "The woman sounds like someone you shouldn't mess with. Even if she Professor Wu-san's daughter, it would be best to stay from her."_

"_Point taken," said Mari. They clinked their water bottles together, drank several sips, and returned to their instructor's tent to handle their next duties._

_Night came quickly as the group slept in their private tents. The peaceful sounds of birds, insects, and small howls echoed through the village. Laurel and Mari were enjoying a peaceful slumber until a large roar of vehicles woke them up. Darkened shadows appeared outside as the African woman awakened her roommate curled inside her sleeping bag._

"_Dinah! Wake up!" Mari whispered._

_Rubbing her eyes, Laurel forced herself up. "McCabe, what is it?"_

_Fear displayed in Mari's eyes. "There's people outside…"_

_Screams ignited in the tent as large, brutish figures ripped open the fabric of the covering. Soldiers in combat gear grabbed the two women dragging them from their sleeping bags and into an awaiting jeep. Gunfire and explosions vibrated through the air as the village of Idanmin was attacked by enemies. Laurel observed helplessly as men, women and children were dragged outside and shot. Some were violated by the soldiers. Horrified, Mari tugged at her arm._

"_Okonkwo rebels!" The African woman gasped. "They are massacring everyone!_

_Amid the confusion, a pair of hands covered both women's mouths as the jeep drove away. A sweet odor permeated their nostrils and the pair slowly drifted into the darkness…_

* * *

Bright sunlight flashed across Laurel's face blinding her. Reaching her hand over, she heard her alarm clock go off and she slammed her hand down to shut off the offensive device. Opening her eyes, she saw the time _7:15 a. m._ and forced herself up. She remembered she had to be at Mari Jiwe's arraignment at ten and scrambled from the bed to hit the shower. After a nice half hour bath, she wrapped herself in a towel before her eyes scanned down the side of her body.

Dark purple bruises on her hips, abdomen, and thigh startled her. These were not small bumps but large attack welts as if someone had struck her. Her mind tried to refocus on last night's events. Nothing. She remembered coming home around eight, microwaving some leftover takeout, and going to bed. The rest was a blur.

"I must have fallen off the bed when I slept," she told herself. Shrugging off the bruises, she grabbed her clothes and fixed herself for her meeting with the judge.

Within an hour, she had pulled her long brown hair back, put on an ivory silk blouse, and stylish navy pencil skirt. Slipping on her dark pumps, she went to her closet to grab her blazer before her eyes darted down to the leather clothing and combat boots in the corner. A short, blonde wig had been piled on top of a feather domino mask and she leaned down to pick up both accessories.

"Hmm," she wondered. "Must be Joanna's when she crashed here a few nights ago? I don't want to know what's she's into." The thought of her coworker and best friend being into some kinky fetishes made her cringe. She returned the items back, grabbed her briefcase and prepared to head out the door. Her boyfriend Tommy Merlyn greeted at her apartment doorway holding a bag and a tray of Starbucks.

"Brought you breakfast," said the dark haired man. "Got you those muffins you love so much and a soybean latte."

"Tommy, thank you." Laurel smiled and gave him a tender kiss on the lips. "Unfortunately, I not really hungry. I have a lot on my mind with Mari's arraignment and how I'm going to approach this case…"

Being the attentive boyfriend, Tommy raised his hand. "Say no more. Can I at least accompany you to the court hearing?"

Laurel clucked his tongue. "Don't you have work to do on Oliver's nightclub?"

The dark haired man sighed. "Ollie bailed on me. He said to have me handle everything with the contractor this morning since he had a blind date with two twins last night."

Laurel swallowed hard and tried not to show an angry expression. "Twins?" She could not understand why her ex-boyfriend's antics bothered her so much. She tried to not think about it much.

Tommy breathed through his nostrils. "You know Oliver Queen and his bevvy of gorgeous conquests." His girlfriend glared at him. "Oh not you, Laurel, you're not gorgeous…I mean you are…but it's the type that Ollie goes for…" Trying desperately to backtrack, he seemed to be sinking even further.

Laurel stopped him. "Tommy. Fine. You can come with me to Mari's arraignment but lay low in and don't make any noise. This arraignment is important for me and my client. Don't ruin this for me!"

The dark haired man made a horizontal zip-up motion with his fingers to his mouth. "I promise. My lips will be sealed."

Taking the bag and the latte, Laurel rapidly munched on her food and she and Tommy took the stairs down to her car.

* * *

On other side of town, Oliver Queen provided his family a feeble excuse to skip breakfast as he hopped on his motorcycle and headed for The Triangle. Locating the secretive parking spot, he peeked behind an alleyway to see the burnt warehouse blockaded off with yellow caution tape. Sergeant Lance and his task force scoped the area as they investigated the crime scene.

One of the clean-up crews had left the back of the open. Seizing his chance, Ollie snuck in and grabbed a hazmat suit. Slipping on the uniform and with his face concealed by the oxygen mask, he entered the building now surrounded by ash, broken glass, and splintered wood. As the clean-up crew scoped the area, his foot touched something tiny in the corner of the arena where he and blonde siren escaped from the explosive blasts through the broken windows. Looking down, he saw the charred material of cloth and the mangled remains of what appeared to be blackbird pendant.

_The choker._ It was what the blonde siren was wearing. With no one watching, he slipped it inside his pocket and made his way outside. Sergeant Lance was busy conversing with his fellow officers to notice him slip past him as he raced toward the alley near where his motorcycle was parked. Tossing off the hazmat suit, Ollie threw the contents into a nearby dumpster, got on his motorcycle, and sped off to his lair.

He hoped the choker would provide him a lead.

* * *

Back at Starling City Courthouse, Laurel stood in front of Judge Carew as Mari Jiwe sat in her prison garb listening to her arraignment. Prosecutor Bill Tanner was ready to hang the African supermodel but Laurel Lance was not going to let that happen. Speaking in front of the judge, the brown haired woman made her case.

"Your Honor," said Laurel. "My defendant would like to plead not guilty in her participation of the murder of Edgar Mandragora.

Judge Carew, a steely old man, peered at the African woman and asked her. "Is this how you plead Miss Jiwe?"

"I do," said Mari.

"Then by the laws of Starling City a court trial will be set…" announced the judge. "Bail for the defendant will be set at one million dollars…"

"Wait!"

Murmurs and surprised voices resonated from the crowd seated in the courtroom. Even Tommy Merlyn who had been seated in the audience appeared shocked by the interloper. Judge Carew banged his gavel in response to the tall handsome, brown haired gentleman wearing a dark suit.

"Order in the court!" Judge Carew demanded. He eyed the blue eyed stranger. "Who are you, sir?"

"I'm Agent Richard Dranukovski of the government's Central Bureau of Intelligence!" The man flashed his badge. Laurel's mouth dropped as she and Mari whispered his name in union.

"Richard!"

The CBI operative crossed the aisle and nodded to both Laurel and Mari. "Miss Lance. Miss McCabe. I'm sorry we're reuniting under these tragic circumstances but be aware that I'm here to do my job." He turned to the judge and pulled out a document from his suit pocket. "In accordance to the Pentagon's International Act, Miss McCabe is a foreign suspect and must be released to the custody of the CBI where she will be awaiting her trial for the murder of Edgar Mandragora under international law."

Judge Carew accepted the document, reviewed it, and shared his information with the court. "It seems that Miss McCabe won't be standing trial in Starling City and will be put under the custody of CBI. Agent Dranukovski, the defendant will be released to your custody at noon tomorrow!"

Prosecutor Bill Tanner stood up from the table to protest. "Your honor, I object! This is highly unorthodox!"

Judge Carew remained firm. "It's out of jurisdiction, Mr. Tanner. The international document is legally binding and since Miss McCabe is a foreign visitor, she will be tried under the international courts." He then turned to the bailiffs. "Please escort, Miss McCabe, back to her confinement until tomorrow when the CBI comes to collect her."

The bailiffs did as they were told and a saddened Mari Jiwe was returned back to her cell. Laurel approached agent and folded her arms.

"Richard? What are you doing here?" She asked with concern.

"Saving her life," answered the CBI operative. "And maybe yours."


	5. Chapter 5

Sitting in front of his laptop, Ollie typed in the word _blackbird pendant_ in Google. Over a hundred thousand links showed up either for selling, buying, or describing how to make one. His blue eyes stared at the mangle remnant that he pulled from the fire. The blonde siren managed to create an earth shattering shockwave from her voice and the only way the hooded hero could figure it how was by thinking the pendant carried some sort of device. Removing his work gloves, he pulled a drawer out to remove a pair of rubber gloves and slip them on. Then with a set of tweezers and a tiny hammer, he broke upon the tiny wooden pendant.

Clear liquid dripped on the counter. Ollie grabbed a small plastic vial and began scooping the fluid then capped off the enclosure. Examining the shattered accessory, he attempted to find anything from a microchip to a tiny microphone which might have accounted for the songbird's ability to shatter windows with her voice. Sadly, he found nothing.

John Diggle's footsteps came down the staircase to the underground secret basement Oliver Queen used to orchestrate his vigilante activities. Up above, construction workers continued to work furiously to get the nightclub fully functional unaware of their client's covert activities. The former African American soldier approached his partner who seemed deep in thought as Ollie stared at the strange liquid in the vial.

"What's that?" John asked his partner.

"I don't know," relied Ollie. "I extracted it from the pendant that one of the fighters was wearing last night at that illegal fight. It might be toxic so I'm putting it in a container."

Diggle leaned in to take a closer look. "It might be a liquid explosive. Carefully, Oliver, it might be dangerous."

"I don't think it's an explosive," the blond man disagreed. "The woman who was wearing this around her neck was an amazing fighter and could have easily set it off. I think it's something else."

"Female fighter, huh?" Diggle grinned. "Was there a lot of hair pulling and clothes ripping?"

"I wish," giggled Ollie. "No, it was an assassination attempt. She was part of a small group that entered that illegal fight to kill Guano Cravat. Unfortunately, they failed and blew up the warehouse."

The former military man nodded. "I know. It's all over the news concerning the mysterious explosion at The Triangle. Though nobody mentions Guano Cravat's involvement with these illegal fighting. He covered up his tracks."

Ollie responded to his partner. "Well with the Chinese Triad and the Bertinelli family on his side, it's no wonder. The man has a clean slate." His blue eyes returned to the pendant. "What makes me curious is how one of the assassins created a sonic vibrational wave so loud that it could shatter windows. I've gone through his entire pendant and found no device inside that could enhance such a scream."

"Maybe it's a meta-gene?" John Diggle suggested.

"Meta what?" Ollie inquired.

"Meta-gene," answered the African American man. "Back when I was with Army Special Forces, I was part of a secretive, covert unit that protected specialized undercover government projects. Approximately seven years ago, the Pentagon sent my team to safeguard a scientist in Tokyo named Professor Otomo Wu-san. They say he was on verge of a breakthrough concerning genetic research. According to Professor Wu-san, he believed that every human had an isolated gene which he called the meta that when mutated gives them extraordinary abilities."

Ollie raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "You mean like superpowers? What now, you're telling me that we have space aliens who can fly and super strong amazon women who can crush a man with their thighs?" The blond hero rolled his eyes. "Sorry, John, but that's too science fiction fantasy for me to believe."

Diggle snorted. "This coming from a guy who runs around in a green outfit and shoots arrows like Robin Hood." His face became serious. "I know this sounds farfetched, Oliver, but I didn't believe it either until I saw it with my own eyes. Professor Wu-san did some bizarre experiments to prove his theory but it only backfired in the end."

"What do you mean?" Ollie asked.

"There were five subjects in his experiments," explained Diggle. "Four Japanese test subjects and one of my soldiers who willingly volunteered. They were injected with some kind of inoculation and observed for three weeks. Sadly, the meta-gene experimentation went horribly wrong due to some bad side effects. The four were horribly disfigured and the solider who volunteer became dangerously psychotic. All died during the experiment. Disgraced, Professor Wu-san shut down his research and vowed never to continue his meta-gene research."

"What happened to him?" The blond man inquired.

Diggle sighed. "Last I heard, he and his daughters retired to Tibet and became monks."

"Interesting," noted the hooded champion. Focusing his attention, he typed Professor Otomo Wu-san's name in Google. Several links popped up until one caught his attention, he clicked on it and read the information aloud. "Known for his controversial research on meta-genetics, Dr. Otomo Wu-san has accepted a tenured position with London's International Academic University specializing in Ambassadorial Studies. Dr. Wu-San will be heading the department program which will include studying cultures in developing nations and assisting them with food, supplies, and medicine sponsored by the United Nations. As the scientific community acknowledges, Dr. Wu-San was disgraced after his belief that humans have a specialized gene in their system that if mutated will grant them extraordinary talents that far exceeds their physical prowess. Known as the meta-human project, the experiment failed seven years ago after his test subjects had died during the procedure. Though Dr. Wu-San had not been tried for their deaths, he relocated his family to Tibet where he and his two daughters, Sandra and Carolyn, became monks for some much needed soul searching."

"So it was true," remarked the African American military man. "Wu-san did become a monk."

Ollie continued. "There's more." He read the next couple of passages. "Sadly, his time in the monastery was brief. His youngest daughter, Carolyn, had passed away while his eldest, Sandra, distanced herself from her father. Hoping to get a fresh, he took the teaching position at the London college and started up the successful charitable program which included celebrity graduates Mari Jiwe and MMA champion Ben Turner."

Diggle's eyes widened. "Mari and Ben Turner were part of the Wu-San's overseas program?"

"Apparently so," replied Ollie. "This makes me question their involvement with that illegal fight last night. Ben Turner was one of the assassins who was after Cravat and the ringleader of the group was someone named Sandra calling herself Lady Shiva."

"Do you think it's the same Sandra that is Wu-San's daughter?" Diggle asked.

"Possibly," replied the blond hero. "Now we have to find out why she wants Cravat dead and why she framed Mari Jiwe."

The former soldier shook his head. "They're bad guys, Oliver. Do they need a reason to be evil?"

Ollie grinned. "Even bad guys have an agenda. We need to discover what that is."

"Any idea of how we do that?" Diggle questioned.

Holding up the small vial of liquid, the hooded champion showed it to John. "We'll start with this. Whatever this thing is might give us a clue."

* * *

Queen Consolidated is a multi-billion dollar corporation run by Robert Queen until his tragic death and became passed down to both Walter Steele and his wife Moira Queen who later took the reins as acting CEO. Despite numerous opportunities for Oliver to take full control of the company, the blond heir has been keeping close watch while maintaining his heroic activities. Riding the elevator to the IT department of the company, Ollie knocked on the door of Felicity Smoak before entering.

The blonde woman with glasses finished something on her PC before addressing the wealthy billionaire. "Mr. Queen! How can I help you today?"

"I was hoping that you could," said the young man. He pulled out the vial of liquid from his pocket. "I found this left behind by several of the workers of my current contractor. I think it's an illegal substance and I was hoping, Felicity, that you could have pharmaceuticals look into this?"

Felicity flinched at his request. "Is not drugs, is it? I mean you rich kid types enjoy using because you're bored with spending all your parents' money…" Ollie frowned as the young woman realized she had put her foot in her mouth and tried to correct it. "Not that I'm accusing you of using drugs…I mean can I ask why you want me to send this down to pharmaceuticals?"

Oliver exhaled through his nostrils. "If you must know, I'm in a legal dispute with the contractor who is building my nightclub. I'm really not happy with his work but I signed a binding agreement to have him do the job and if I fire him, he'll sue me for ten million dollars." The blond man hoped his lie would sound plausible. "Obviously, I want some leverage against him if he decides to pull the litigation card."

"So you want to see if he or his staff is abusing drugs?" Felicity concluded as she took the vial.

"Precisely," responded Ollie. "Could you help me?"

The young woman sighed. "Fine, Mr. Queen. I'll send this down today and call you later with the results."

"Thanks," grinned the blond hair. "You're my girl Friday, Felicity!" He began to exit her office.

"Please don't call me that, Mr. Queen," Felicity stated. "Using the word girl might be considered sexist and possibly bordering on sexual harassment."

"Touche'," said Oliver as he closed the door behind him.

Now it was all up to Felicity Smoak to provide him the results he needed.

Laurel sat in a private room with CBI agent Richard Drakunovski of the Starling City Courthouse. His surprise appearance left her dumbfounded as she attempted to make sense of the entire situation.

"So when did CBI learn about the murders?" Laurel asked.

"As soon as it hit the international press," replied the handsome brown haired gentleman.

Richard Drakunovski had not changed at all these past five years. He still had the same devilish smile and the female attorney still felt a strong connection to him. Sitting across from her at the table, he eyed her with fascination. Sensing his appreciation of her, Laurel began to blush.

"Stop that!" The brown haired woman frowned.

Shooting her a wicked smirk, the striking operative shrugged. "What? I'm simply admiring how beautiful you get with age. My God, Dinah, you're still gorgeous as ever."

Laurel flipped her hair in embarrassment. "It's Laurel, now. Dinah might be my first name but I've always used Laurel when I grew up in Starling."

"You'll always be Dinah to me," Richard said with a tone of admiration. His voice then became more serious. "We should talk about Mari."

Breaking out of his spell, Laurel's mind refocused on her client. "Oh yes, Mari. You don't believe she's guilty?"

"It's not up to me to decide," he responded. "We have to let the international courts try to figure that out. However, personally, I know she didn't do it."

Lauren turned to him. "What do you mean you know…?"

Her words were cut off by Richard's lips crushing hers. Warm heat shot her body as a myriad of memories flashed in her head. She recalled her time overseas, the warrior training she received, and the truth of her memories being implanted and removed. Laurel Lance finally remembered who she was.

Vacant eyes glanced at the agent. Gripping her shoulders, Richard shook her violently. "Dinah! Wake up!"

The brown haired beauty rubbed her eyes before lifting them to face the CBI operative. "Dragon? Richard? How long was I out?"

"A long time," answered the handsome man. "Apparently, you were awoken last night. I investigated an incident this morning involving a warehouse fire. It might be the work of the Ketsueki and Shiva is behind this."

"I remember," said Laura recalling her memories from the previous night. "I escaped the explosion set off by one of Sandra's new recruits and returned home but I lost all recollection of that. Why is that?"

"D-1862," he replied. "Sandra has been using an advanced form of the drug to control you, Ben, and Mari. Luckily, a small dosage is on my lips which granted you back your memories." Pulling a handkerchief from his pocket, he wiped his mouth before speaking. "I've been using the CBI's resources to track their activities. They're here in Starling City trying to stop David!"

Laurel's mouth dropped. "Oh my God! I remember now! David is disguising himself as Guano Cravat! Does O-Sensei know about this?"

"He sent me here to stop Shiva and rescue Mari and Ben," said Richard. "However, I can't do this alone. Are you ready to don your fishnets again? I did overnight your outfit through Fed Ex."

Pulling at the lapels of his sportscoat, the brown haired attorney pulled the striking agent toward her face and kissed him. Thankfully, the memory removing drug was no longer on his lips. It was a passionate union that made the two very eager to reunite but Laurel managed to maintain her composure. Then her guilt began to overwhelm her.

Raking a hand through his hair, Richard turned red. "Man, I missed that."

"Sorry," frowned the blue eyed lawyer. "I got caught up in the heat of moment. Thanks for sending me my old uniform, though. I'll help you stop the Ketuseki. As long as Mari is safe in custody, we can put a halt on their activities tonight."

"And afterwards?"

Laurel could sense a possible reunion between her and Richard. Exhaling a breath, she decided to confess. "Richard, I'm sorry I can't. I have a boyfriend now who is probably waiting for me outside. I'm sorry I kissed you earlier. I was really happy to see you after so long but…"

"But it's too late," Richard answered putting the pieces of her statement together. He sighed as he shrugged. "You know, Dinah, if it doesn't work out with your boyfriend, I'll always be here waiting for you."

"Thanks Richard," she shyly smiled. She leaned and gave him a friendly peck on the cheek. "We better leave. We still have to keep up appearances before we strategize tonight."

"Agreed."

The two exited the private courthouse office and returned to their real lives.

* * *

Shirtless and exhibiting the numerous scars on his back and torso, Ollie gripped the pull-up bar hard as he pushed himself up to count each time his chin reached the horizontal metal tool. A buzzing from his cell phone broke his concentration as he jumped down and went to identify the caller on the screen.

It was Felicity Smoak.

"Felicity!" Ollie greeted. "What do you have for me?"

"Plenty!" The young woman exclaimed. "You know that vial I sent down to pharmaceuticals? Well it came back and was tested with faint traces of new street drug called Delirium."

Curling his lip, Oliver questioned her. "Delirium? What's that?"

"It's a mind altering hallucinogenic," informed the blonde IT woman. "Similar to Rohypnol, it can remove or induce memories when it makes contact with the skin. From what I found out, many government agencies are using it to interrogate prisoners of war as some sort of truth serum device or if they need to strip them of any national secrets."

"Can it have schizophrenic effect?" Ollie asked. "Like having the victim doing something insane and not remembering what they did the next day?"

"Absolutely," replied Felicity. "If your contractor and his employees are mixed up with this stuff, I would definitely look into finding a new building company to establish your nightclub. Delirium is bad news."

"Thanks, Felicity," said Oliver. "That's all the leverage I need against my contractor. I'll swing by later to pick up the vial."

"Oh that's not necessary," the blonde woman announced. "Your assistant, Jade Nguyen, stopped by and picked up it up for you. She's on her way right now to deliver it…"

The blond man quickly hung up the phone. Jade "The Cheshire" Nguyen had stolen the drug vial of Delirium from Queen Consolidated. He could not decide on which was worse that one of his enemies had an important drug in her possession or that his foe discovered his secret identity.

* * *

_Zambesi_

_Five years ago…_

_The dirty cloth was removed from Laurel's eyes as the brown haired woman discovered that she and Mari were tied up together in a chair. Across from them, a group of Okonkwo rebel males clutched their rifles and aimed them at the two women._

"_You! Traitors to the cause!" The rebel captain yelled._

_Fear shook Laurel while a sobbing Mari attempted to stifle her cries._

"_McCabe, are you all right?" She asked her best friend. "Are you hurt? Did they harm you?"_

_Shaking her head, Mari bit her lip. "No, but I heard them say they'll kill us soon!"_

_Laurel gulped and tried to reason with the captain of the Okonkwo soldiers. "What is it you want? I'm sure the U.N. embassies will grant you whatever you want!"_

_A rough hand slapped her hard as the Okonkwo captain sneered at the blue eyed woman. "No speak! You prisoners!"_

_The Okonkwo captain returned to his group of soldiers and began speaking in their native language. Laurel gestured to Mari and whispered close to her._

"_What are they saying?" She asked._

_Mari's face became pale. "They mean to sell us as concubines to other allied rebels for more weapons! Dinah, they wish to sample the goods first!"_

_A sinister glee appeared on the Okonkwo captain's face making the two women aware of his intentions. He approached Laurel and tugged at her shirt as she screamed. Another strong hand struck her hard while he tore at her top. Then his eyes became lifeless._

_Collapsing at her bound feet, Laurel saw the knife sticking from the captain's back. The Okonkwo rebels began firing their rifles at the shadowed figures attacking from all sides. A figure in a ninja uniform dove through the tent and tossed a couple of shuriken stars at a pair of soldiers immediately killing them. Next to him, a female dressed in similar garb and sporting some sort of Hindi mask sliced through a few rebels near the corner. While behind us two men, one wearing a tiger mask and another in green martial arts uniform with a cloth mouthpiece and embroidered dragon on his uniform, disposed of the remaining soldiers._

_The one in the green clothing pulled down his mouthpiece to reveal Richard Drakunovski. Ben Turner, Carolyn and Professor Wu-san removed theirs. The brown haired man pulled out a blade and cut their ropes._

"_Richard?" Laurel gasped. "What is happening? Why are you all dressed like that?"_

_Ben assisted a frightened Mari to her feet as Professor Wu-San stepped in._

"_No time to explain, Dinah," said the Professor. "We have to get out of here before more of the Okonkwo rebels realized we killed their captain."_

_Dragging the two women to a safe area outside, the sounds of gunfire echoed within the Okonkwo base camp. The quartet of rescuers fought many of the soldiers as they made their escape. Seeing a vacant truck nearby, they raced for it the vehicle._

_Laurel saw a sniper from the top of the rebel vehicles aim his rifle at Professor Wu-san. The soldier fired. She jumped in front of the old man._

_The last thing she remembered was the pain of the bullet ripping through her chest._


	6. Chapter 6

The smell of coffee woke the blue eyed lawyer to brighten her morning. Tossing off the covers, Laurel padded into the kitchen to see Tommy Merlyn pouring a mug of java for while serving her toasted Eggo waffles. Wrapping his arms around the brown haired beauty, he nuzzled her neck as she politely smiled in appreciation.

"Good morning starshine," sang the dark haired man. "The world says hello…" Laurel put a finger to his lips to hush him up. "Okay, I get it. Never audition for American Idol."

She sipped her black coffee. "What's all this?"

"Thought I'd make you breakfast," smiled Tommy. He pulled her close. "It's a thank you for having me spending an amazing night here with you." His mouth found hers and she accepted.

Pulling away, she stroked his hair as she nibbled on her toasted waffle and broke off a piece to feed him.

"You know we both could play hooky today," he giggled. "I wouldn't mind spending the whole day in bed."

Laurel kissed him. "Tempting, Tommy, but I have to see Mari off for support. Agent Drakunovski promised to find the best defense team for the international courts. She is my friend."

Tommy stroked her cheek. "That's what I love about you, Laurel. You put your friends first above all others." He kissed her again just as the doorbell rang. She went to answer it and found Agent Drakunovski waiting for her at the front door.

"Richard!" The brown haired beauty exclaimed. "I thought I would meet you at the detention center."

The handsome brown haired gentleman entered her apartment to see Tommy observing him with curiosity. Laurel introduced the young man to the CBI operative.

"Tommy, this is Agent Richard Drakunovski," she introduced the both of them. "Richard, my boyfriend, Tommy Merlyn."

Extending his hand, Richard gripped Tommy's palm hard as he held it in almost crushing manner. The two eyed each other suspiciously while Laurel gently pushed the two apart.

"That's enough testosterone today, fellas," she joked. She glanced down at the night shirt she was wearing. "I got to get dressed and you Tommy still have work to do on Oliver's nightclub!"

Tommy twisted his lip in agreement. "Yeah, you're right." He did not trust the CBI agent. "I'll get changed."

Richard waited in Laurel's living room as the couple got ready.

* * *

The drive to the Starling City Detention Center for Women was awkward. In the driver's seat of his rental car, Richard Drakunovski attempted to make conversation with the blue eyed lawyer. Laurel refused to have none of it.

"Dinah, I'm sorry," he apologized. "But after you cancelled your plans last night to patrol for the Ketsueki, I became concerned."

Flaring her nostrils, the brown haired beauty glared at the operative. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't go out and go hunting for the others but I thought we needed to research our enemies first before striking." She then changed the conversation to address the real issue. "Let's get one thing straight, Richard. Tommy is my boyfriend. You can't come into my life and think that you can start things up with me again because of some residual feelings you still have for me."

"Can you blame me?" The CBI agent questioned. "We did leave things unfinished. My coming to Starling City was not deliberate. It just happened. As O-Sensei would put it, some things are fated to happen."

Laurel sighed. "O-Sensei still believes in the superstitions and the metaphysical." Her blue eyes turned toward the striking brown haired gentleman. "I respect his philosophies but destinies and fates are determined by the individual and reality. I doubt you being here was something fate wanted to happen."

Richard grinned. "I beg to differ, Dinah. When you and Mari joined the Ketsueki, it was as if the stars aligned and everything that all the tragedies that befell you both was supposed to happen. O-Sensei always said that his greatest warriors were chosen by fate for his cause. That's why you two were selected and given gifts to help safeguard the innocent. O-Sensei doted on you both and referred to you as his finest students."

Blushing, the blue eyed lawyer pulled her hair back. "Oh come on. Ben, Carolyn, and you were his first students. You three had been through a lot together. Mari and I were simply newcomers and didn't have the fighting skills you all had."

"Fighting skills are one thing," answered the CBI agent. "Having a heart and compassion is another. What made you two stronger was your ability to empathize with people. Even with your opponents, you would never kill unless you needed to. You two were never like us. You never stopped being human."

Staring out the window, Laurel analyzed his words. From experience, she knew the members of the Ketsueki had been through so much but she and Mari managed to regain back some of that humanity they had lost. She remembered O-Sensei's words.

_What separates you and Mari from us is your love and compassion. You are the heart and light of this group. Don't let the others fall into the darkness._

She woke up from her daydream as Richard pulled the rental car into parking lot of the detention center. Already, a security van had been placed to escort the Mari Jiwe to stand trial for murder by the international courts. Chained and wearing her prison uniform, the African supermodel was led out by police. Lauren and Richard slowly made their way to the law enforcement group when a loud clang redirected everyone's attention. Latched on the side of the security vehicle was a round device. All eyes widened immediately when they saw that it was beeping.

"IT'S A BOMB! HEAD FOR COVER!" Richard roared.

The security bomb exploded as security guards and police were thrown back by the blast. Laurel slowly lifted her head while smoke surrounded her on all sides. Through the hazy fog, she noticed Mari's eyes glazed over, completely hypnotic as if she were in a trance before they glowed bright in a gray tint hue. Roaring loudly in a frightening primal way, the African supermodel tugged at her manacles and broke off the chains that bound her. Racing toward two police officers, she slammed hard into both cops sending them flying across the pavement. Then her eyes changed color again.

This time, they illuminated with a feline glow as she sprinted away from the security group faster than any human and sped off down the street. Several CBI agents opened fired at the woman but luckily missed their target while a silver van peeled up to Mari and opened its back door. Laurel gasped as a woman in a Kabuki cat mask and lime green kimono jumped out holding an automatic rifle and fired back at the government operatives. Bullets struck many of the Starling officers and a few of the CBI agents as Richard yanked Laurel by the arm to take shelter near a police van and to get his gun ready.

Peeking around the corner, the blue eyed lawyer saw two other figures in masks, Bronze Tiger and Lady Shiva, leap out of the van, each with their own set of guns blazing joining the Cheshire Cat woman in gunfire. Sounds of gunfire rained on the street as Richard fired back at his former friends. Mari got in the vehicle just as Lady Shiva pulled off key off a tiny oval shaped container and tossed it at the officers. Laurel immediately identified it in horror.

"Grenade!" She exclaimed to Richard.

The brown haired man grabbed her hand and ran toward the opposite end of the street followed by the other CBI agents and other officers. The grenade exploded killing anyone foolish enough to be in the vicinity. Shifting her gaze over shoulder, Laurel watched the assailants get back into the escape van and drive off.

"Damn!" Richard cursed. "The Ketsueki nabbed Mari!"

From the distance, Laurel heard a squad of police cars coming from the distance. She knew her father had been notified by the dispatchers and would not too happy that her client had escaped police custody.

It was not going to be a good day.

* * *

"_**Starling City Police have arrived too late to the what appeared to be a shootout between law enforcement officers, members of the CBI, and an organized criminal group disguised in masks as celebrity murder suspect Mari Jiwe was seen getting into the getaway vehicle of these, what can only be described as, terrorists individuals.**_

_**As it was reported last week, supermodel Mari Jiwe was accused of murdering the son of late crime boss Steven Mandragora. The international celebrity was to stand trial by Starling City Courts until a loophole in the law declared that she was to be tried by international law according to the polices of the United Nations. According to reports, Jiwe was to be escorted by the Pentagon's Central Bureau of Intelligence and then transferred by Interpol for her alleged crime before the shootout began.**_

_**Sources say that a mysterious group wearing animal and mythological masks jumped out of a silver van and opened fired on the officers and agents allowing the suspect time to escape in the vehicle. The shootout only lasted a few minutes leaving eight of the officers and agents dead, and ten critically wounded before driving off with the suspect.**_

_**Surveillance footage shows a driver wearing a pig mask in the driver's seat of the vehicle. Currently, Sergeant Lance of Starling City's PD is sending out a task force to find these culprits and bring them to justice…"**_

John Diggle shut off the flat screen on top of the counter as his partner Oliver Queen stared at the same image playing on his laptop computer. Hearing the live report of Mari Jiwe's escape, the blond hero quickly typed something on his search engine of the window of his screen.

"I guess that proves it," said Diggle. "Mari Jiwe is Edgar Mandragora's killer."

Ollie shook his head. "I don't think so, Dig."

The former military man cocked his head. "How can you say that, Oliver? I mean they have surveillance footage of her escaping on in the getaway car. She wouldn't have gotten in if she wasn't guilty."

"But if you rewind the tape, you'll notice something interesting," noted the archer. "She was handcuffed and chained and yet she still broke her manacles like paper. That's not even possible for any human."

"I did wonder about that," Diggle agreed.

"I'm starting to believe there's something to this meta-human business," Oliver stated. "I mean if you notice the footage she easily takes out two officers and runs at the speed of a cheetah to the van. It's like she's superhuman. Then there's the pendant."

He replayed the footage and zoomed in on the necklace that Mari was wearing. It was some black animal tooth and displayed an etched _V_ on the accessory.

"It's necklace, Ollie, what's so important about it?" John inquired.

"The blonde fighter with the weird scream had something like it on," said Oliver. "And it contained a drug called Delirium in it."

The former army man nodded in agreement. "I heard about it. It's a new street drug that is more potent than any hallucinogen."

"I've been doing some research on Delirium," informed the blond her. "And it does something to the synaptic nerves of the brain that deals with memory. It can remove and return memories like temporary amnesia."

"So what does that have to do with Mari Jiwe?" Diggle wondered.

"Delirium is highly absorbant upon skin contact," Oliver explained. "Once it's releases into the skin, it goes quickly into the pores to perform its function. Now imagine someone who has some meta-human gene and is given the drug. Under its influence, the person can easily be swayed to do something that they normally won't do like attack several uniformed cops or…"

"Commit murder," John concluded.

"Exactly," replied Ollie. "And then the person won't remember doing any of it the next day. Basically, they are under some hypnotic spell of someone else to do their building like a puppet being pulled by the strings by someone else."

"Like your Cheshire Cat or Shiva Woman?" The former military man suggested.

"Precisely my point," remarked the blond archer. "Like I said, I examined the wounds. Edgar Mandragora was torn apart but his wounds were cleanly cut. Even if Mari murdered the man with her meta-human abilities, it would be messy and very clumsy. The slashes across his chest were done with a specialized tool that can make nice clean marks. A tool with good claw blades."

John Diggle finally comprehended his partner's theories. "The same kind that Cheshire had."

"Bingo!" Oliver declared. "Therefore, I don't think Mari killed Edgar. I think this criminal group is using her as a scapegoat, drugged her with Delirium, and murdered the man for some other purpose."

"And what purpose would that be?"

The blond man shrugged. "That I don't know. But I think I found a lead that might help us out." He typed something in different browser of his laptop. "Delirium is hard to come by and I found its origins stem from the original creator of the drug. It was originally created as a sedative to be used in E.R. surgeries and known as D-1862 nine years ago by its original creator Dr. Wu-San."

Diggle raised his eyebrows. "Dr. Otomo Wu-San? The same guy who had a theory about meta-genes?"

"The one and the same," answered the blond archer. "Allegedly his formula was never patented and he stopped his research after a pharmaceutical firm stole his idea. The company was owned by a man named David Cain."

"Wasn't that the Cain's name of the club that Mari had attended that night Edgar Mandragora was killed?"

"And the name of the man Lady Shiva referred to toward Guano Cravat," added Oliver. "My theory is that David Cain and Guano Cravat are the same person but I'm still trying to investigate the connection between the two." Scrolling down the page, he clicked on the name on the screen. "Here's something interesting. D-1862 was enhanced by a former employee of Cain's. A Dr. Lazlo Valentin from Argentina. After a fall out with his bosses, Valentin destroyed the research on D-1862 and vanished after reports surfaced that he had been kidnapping victims in his homeland and subjecting them to cruel experiments before killing them. Police found total of twenty bodies around his estate including a bloodied pig mask which he alleged used while torturing his victims. Dr. Valentin fled the country and hasn't been seen since."

"Until he drove the getaway van this morning," remarked Ollie's partner. "It's starting to make sense. Delirium, Dr. Valentin, Cravat, that masked group. They're all involved with Mandragora's murder!"

"The only way we can truly know if it I go and search Cain's," the blond her advised. "There's got to be paper trail that we're missing."

"Well you have the perfect opportunity tonight," said John. "Cain's is hosting their annual costumed club bash. You can blend right in with the other club goers."

"Perfect," Oliver nodded. "While everyone's distracted, I can sneak in the office and see if I can get anything."

He moved past Diggle to grab his bow.

"Oliver, be careful," the former army man commented. "These people seemed too organized and dangerous. You might be in over your head this time."

"I survived worse on the island, Digs," smiled the blond vigilante. "A few masked enemies and a crime boss doesn't scare me."

* * *

_Zambesi_

_5 years ago…_

"_She's coming to…"_

_Slurred words and blurred images slowly brought Laurel back to consciousness. Once the room stopped spinning, she lifted her body up to see that she was on a metal table in large tent somewhere. Surrounding the young woman, her other classmates Richard, Ben, and Caroline checked her vitals while Professor Wu-San flashed a pen light in both eyes._

"_Looks like the serum is working," said the instructor. "You're healing quite nicely."_

_She remembered the pain of the bullet and glanced down at the bloodied t-shirt with a hole. Horrified. she clutched the area where the weapon struck her but discovered no wound present on her skin. She turned to Professor Wu-San._

"_What happened?" She gasped. "I was shot!"_

_Richard squeezed her shoulders for reassurance. "Calm down, Dinah, you're in shock. Professor Wu-San healed you."_

"_Where's Mari?" Laurel asked._

"_She's fine," Ben jumped in. "She's healing as well."_

_Laurel did not believe him. "How's this possible? The bullet went right through me! I should be dead!"_

_Carolyn scowled. "Thank God, you're not! When the Okonkwo kidnapped you, we went after them and rescued you! We tried to escape by a sniper shot you and Mari when you both tried to protect my father."_

_Professor Wu-San smiled. "For that, I will always be grateful. We managed to flee and take you back to a safe camp. You two were bleeding heavily so for me to save your lives, I had to use a special drug of my own creation that helps regenerate and heal damaged cells. Now it only works successfully one time and there are side effects."_

"_Side effects?" Laurel's eyes widened. "What kind of side effects?"_

_The Asian instructor sighed. "Do you believe in evolution, Dinah Lance? Charles Darwin believed that only the fittest will survive and that Man evolves over time by adapting to changes in his or her environment. In my research, I believe that every human has a specialized gene which I refer to as the meta. Meta-genes when multiplied and metastasized through human assistance will grant the individual extraordinary abilities. You and Mari carry such a gene to which I enhanced through your healing process with a series of administered drugs."_

_Laurel swallowed nervously. "You turned us into human guinea pigs?"_

_A feral roar came from another tent as a figure ripped through the material of the covering and growled at the quartet. The brown haired woman stared into the eyes of Mari Jiwe which glowed with a strange yellowish tint before racing off with superhuman speed from the shelter._

"_Her powers are activated!" Carolyn said to her father. "She's scared and might hurt herself!"_

"_NOOOOO!" Laurel screamed. The loud shriek shook the tent and shattered nearby glass vials. Waves of vibration sent her peers flying around the room as the frightened young woman shut her mouth._

_Professor Wu-San got up from the ground and smiled. "Sonic resonance! It worked!"_

_Outside the tent, Mari roared with anger before passing out. Ben Turner raced outside and lifted the unconscious African woman and placed her gently close to Laurel._

"_You turned us into freaks!" The blue eyed woman sneered at her older Asian man._

"_Not freaks," corrected the professor. "Highly evolved beings. You both now possess great gifts that can be beneficial for the good of Man. You both are what I call meta-humans. Specialized individuals who with the proper training can do some good in the world. You will be our specialized agents to join our cause."_

_Mari slowly started to awaken. Confused and unsure of what was happening to her, she crawled to Laurel who hugged her close. The blue eyed woman attempted to put on a brave face._

"_What cause are you talking about?" She asked the teacher._

"_Stopping an evil man named David Cain," answered Professor Wu-San. "Dinah Lance and Mari McCabe, welcome to my special group of warriors. The Ketsueki!"_


	7. Chapter 7

_Oh-Lan, China_

_5 Years Ago…_

_Dressed in her martial arts uniform, Mari Jiwe arched her back and tightened her palms while she watched her opponent Carolyn Wu-San encircle the mat of the Shaolin temple. Situated on all four corners of the tiny stage, her boyfriend Ben Turner, her classmate Richard Drakunovski, best friend Dinah Lance, and her teacher Professor Otomo "O-Sensai" Wu-San observed the pair preparing to spar in front of them. It had been three months of intense training but the African woman had improved in her martial arts education rising close to the same fighting ranks of her peers. Now was time to finally put all that learning to the test._

_Swiping at the tough Asian woman, Carolyn Wu-San blocked her first two attacks before Mari landed a successful kick to her side. The Ketsueki student dubbed "Shiva the Destroyer" by her colleagues flinched as the Zambesian born female knocked her down with an uppercut. Carolyn landed on the mat making a large thud on the floor before analyzing her competitor. Ready to immobilize her opponent, Mari clenched her fist and landed a punch to her Carolyn's face. The experienced Asian woman blocked the assault, swept her opponent's legs with her feet, and forced Mari to tumble to the ground. Next, she grasped Mari's wrists and tightened her hold on the young woman preventing Mari from continuing any further attacks. Helpless and struggling, the African student finally surrendered._

_Carolyn released her grip on the young woman as O-Sensei applauded both students' efforts._

"_Very good, kanji!" Professor Wu-San referred to Mari in a Japanese endearment closely resembling the word vixen. "You've done well but always anticipate your enemy's movements. It could mean life or death on the battlefield."_

_The African woman humbly bowed. "Thank you, O-Sensei." She returned to her position outside of the mat as her teacher signaled to Laurel to spar with her daughter next._

_Laurel followed her instructor's orders and stood up in her matching combat robes to face the experienced fighter. Like her best friend, the reluctant college student needed some convincing in joining Professor Wu-San's cause after the man saved their lives back in Zambesi. After charismatic speech and some soul searching, the two women finally accepted his offer of joining his secretive group, The Ketsueki._

_It was a bizarre story right out of the pulp fiction novels and comic book stories, O-Sensei had been born from a tragic love story involving starcrossed lovers. His mother had been the daughter of a notorious Japanese Yakuza crime boss and his father from a feared Chinese mafia. After his mother had been murdered by a rival clan, his father fled from his criminal ways and raised the boy in a Tibetan monastery where Otomo developed his intelligence as well as mastering the art of Shaolin kung-fu. When he became an adult, Otomo left the monastery traveling the world and training his body in various forms of the marital arts while increasing his cognitive skills by learning all about chemistry and medicine. Later he would meet his wife Ayumi and relocate to Tokyo where he had two daughters, Sandra and Carolyn, and begin his research in meta-genetics._

_Passing his skills of martial arts and science to his daughters, Professor Wu-San enjoyed a happily life for a time until Ayumi passed away from cancer. Determined more than ever to discover the meta-gene in the human body and utilizing this knowledge to regenerate cells and cure physical ailments, he thought his experiments would be successful until his test subjects died during his research. Guilty for contributing to their deaths, Otomo relocated his daughters back to Tibet for some soul searching. Sadly even that continued to bring more tragedy. One night a criminal mercenary by the name of David Cain broke into the monastery, murdered several of the monks, and abducted his eldest daughter Sandra._

_Otomo and his other daughter, Carolyn, searched the world looking for Cain and Sandra but even the older gentleman could not go against a criminal mastermind like David Cain alone. Recruiting other soldiers to his cause like Richard Drakunovski and Ben Turner, he trained his warriors to be capable fighters under the guise of London's international academic program to help fund the search for his missing daughter. Calling his covert group Ketsueki which loosely in Japanese means blood, the group has spent two years searching for Sandra. Now Laurel and Mari have become O-Sensei's newest students, gifted with superhuman abilities and wanted to prove themselves worthy of joining Ketsueki and the brown haired woman would start by defeating Carolyn Wu-San._

_Tightening her fists and spreading her feet in a boxer's fighting stance, she anticipated the Asian woman's moves. Unlike Mari, Laurel's father had insisted she take self-defense courses back in Starling City. The blue eyed student had a bit of an advantage when it came to sparring._

"_Okay, Dinah," smiled Carolyn. "Remember what we taught you. Don't hold back."_

_Laurel nodded. "I'm ready, Carolyn."_

_The Asian woman darted toward the brown haired girl. Flexing a fist, Carolyn shot her arm forward to make contact with Laurel's face. Blocking the punch, the brown haired female appeared please with herself with deflecting the attack. However, Carolyn was not finished. Slicing a palm through the air, the black haired beauty performed a Wushu move and struck the young woman's shoulder hard. Pain shot through her arm as Laurel attempted to back away. Her sparring partner was not down. Bending her knee, she struck her leg out and landed a strong kick to Laurel's chest. The blow surprised the fighter as she fell on to the mat._

"_Hei sei kanaria!" O-Sensei shouted. Professor Wu-san loved to mixed Japanese and Chinese together. He constantly referred to her as his dark songbird. "Focus, Hei sei kanaria! Your enemy won't be so merciful."_

_Laurel agreed. Despite the pain on her shoulder, she stood up and fought through the throbbing agony. She was the Hei sei Kanaria. The dark songbird. And she needed to prove it._

_Spinning around, Carolyn tried another aggressive punch toward the blue eyed female. Raising her hands, she blocked the assault and anticipated another attack of from her opponent. Her intuition was right. Carolyn performed a sneaky move and pushed a fist forward to punch her face but Laurel thwarted that move with her arms. However the Asian woman's legs proved to be much deadlier. Pulling her leg upward, she kicked at the young woman's thigh causing her to bend over in pain and landed another kick to Laurel's back. Now forced to kneel to the floor, Laurel felt the breeze of another kick coming across her spine before she lifted her hands and grabbed Carolyn's leg. Then she twisted her body, performed an amazing forward somersault and brought down O-Sensei's daughter with her to the ground._

_Carolyn struck the mat hard as Laurel had her immobilized with her in grasp. With her fist curled, she struck a punch across the experienced fighter's face to which made Carolyn Wu-San nearly lose consciousness. The Asian woman tossed her hands up in the air._

"_Okay! I yield! You win, Dinah!" Carolyn pleaded._

_Releasing her sparring partner, Laurel bowed to Professor Wu-San who applauded the young woman's efforts._

"_See, Father, she's ready," said his daughter. "And she didn't have to resort to her meta-skills to defeat me." Despite Carolyn's hard exterior, the two women had a mutual respect for each other. Laurel sympathized. O-Sensei's daughter had been through a lot from the loss of her mother, to the disgrace of her father, and to the abduction of her older sister. Even with all this, the young Asian woman managed to not allow these tragedies to overcome her. She believed in honor by promoting her father's ideals and willingly accepted her role as soldier and trainer sacrificing her own needs for O-Sensei. Laurel admired that._

"_I can't agree more," grinned the old man. He turned toward Richard and Ben. "I think it's time we give them their presents."_

_The pair of male students of the Ketsueki left for a minute and returned with boxes which they offered to Laurel and Mari. Opening the two containers, Laurel pulled out a revealing leather black outfit, fishnets, and blonde wig while Mari lifted a plunging gold jumpsuit._

"_Umm," said Laurel trying to feign a smile. "You really shouldn't have."_

_Carolyn peeked into the boxes and scowled. "Really, gentleman? Skanky wear? I should've done the shopping. No women in their right mind would wear those streetwalker's clothes!"_

_Richard and Ben snickered as O-Sensei glared at them with disapproval. Both men immediately shut their mouths._

"_Forgive my male students for their raging teenage hormones!" Professor Wu-San apologized. "I'm sure my daughter, Carolyn, can find you more conservative, suitable attire."_

"_O-Sensei?" Mari asked the teacher. "Why do we need to mask ourselves?" She pulled a matching gold mask from the box._

"_Anonymity," informed the older man. "These are dangerous people we will be facing and you will be making plenty of enemies. To protect you and your loved ones, it's better if all us to wear disguises to protect the ones we care about the most. That is why I assigned names to each of the members of the Ketsueki. Carolyn is Shiva the Destroyer, Ben is the Bronze Tiger, and Richard the Dragon. Mari, you are my Kanji, a vixen who is cunning and sneaky. Our enemies won't expect it." He then looked at Laurel. "Dinah, you are Hei sei kanaria, my dark songbird. That sonic resonance in your voice will be your greatest weapon if you need to use it."_

_Laurel had another question that was plaguing her. "O-Sensei, did you choose Mari and I by chance or was it deliberate?"_

_The older man exhaled a breath. "I will confess, Dinah, that your enrollment in my program was not by chance. When you submitted your application, part of the stipulation was for you to submit your medical records and blood work for the international program. I found a strange anomaly in both your blood work that made you likely candidates for the meta-human gene. That's why I personally selected you both. The reason why my experiments in Tokyo failed was because the serum used needed components of animal DNA to mutate your cells. My theory was correct. Hei sei kanaria, your genetic structure adapted well to the aviary components I injected you with. Mari was a different story."_

"_How so?" The African woman asked._

"_Your meta-gene reacted well to the components comprised of several animal DNA," informed her teacher. "It's like it adapted, assimilated, and created various degrees of superhuman abilities inside you.. You have the strength of a rampaging elephant or of any reptile. The speed of a cheetah. The agility and swiftness of a monkey. The keen senses of any feline and the feral nature of every primal beast. This will be your greatest asset in combat, kanji."_

"_What would have happened if the serum didn't work?" Laurel wondered._

_O-Sensei sighed. "Then you would have died. Your wounds were fatal from those gunshots back in Zambesi. We didn't have much a choice. It was either administer the drug or let you die from your bullet wounds. I make no regrets for my actions so if you are angered by my decision, then so be it. Let it be known, Dinah and Mari, that I do have your best interests at heart._

_Laurel felt no anger for the man. He did what he needed to in order to save her and Mari's life. She was grateful to him for that._

"_I bear no ill-will toward your decision, O-Sensei," said Laurel. "You had to do what was necessary."_

"_No do I," Mari agreed. "I will admit I'm a bit shocked by these meta-gene nonsense but I understand now that this is what fate had in store for me."_

"_Believe in the power of fate and destiny," advised the old man. "That path in life occurs for a reason. Now if you excuse me, I'll leave you two to try on your new uniforms. Carolyn will assist you with them. Richard and Ben have much to discuss for our mission tonight."_

"_What's going on tonight?" Laurel asked._

"_We're going to stop David Cain and rescue my other daughter, Sandra." O-Sensei declared._

* * *

_Mari and Laurel stared at the full length mirror at the new uniforms the boys purchased for them. Even though the outfits seemed to be a bit risqué for their tastes, they did seem to hug and flatter every curve of their bodies. The African woman donned a gold colored sleeveless jumpsuit with matching high heeled boots that complimented the ebony tone of her skin. Mari put on her black ivory tooth pendant and matching mask that concealed her identity. On the other side of the room, Laurel wore the tight corseted black leather zip-up and shorts that included the combat boots and fishnets. Straightening the blonde wig and domino feather mask, she took one look in the mirror and giggled._

"_What do I feel like I need to be holding a whip or a riding crop?" She said to Mari._

_Mari chuckled. "At least you don't look like an Oscar statuette."_

_Both women continued to laugh as Carolyn Wu-san entered the room carrying a bag of goodies._

"_Sorry to interrupt but I thought I would give you both some extra accessories to wear tonight," the Asian woman smiled. Opening the bag, she dumped out a small set of blades._

_Laurel's eyes widened. "Uh…Carolyn…you really shouldn't have."_

_Sensing both their concerns, Carolyn held one of the blades up. "This is only as a precaution. Look, this is serious. The people we will be infiltrating are highly dangerous. They will rape, torture, or kill without mercy. I want to make sure you ladies can protect yourselves. We taught you how to use a small knife. Only use it to defend yourself when necessary."_

"_Are…we killers?" Mari stuttered._

"_No," sighed Carolyn. "You do everything you can not to kill unless when you have to. That's what part of being a soldier is about. You two are still inexperienced in these things compared to me, Richard or Ben. Sometimes you have to go to dark places in order to achieve your goals."_

"_Have…you ever killed anyone?" Laurel asked._

"_Yes," replied the Asian woman directly. "But not in cold blood. That's what separates us from our enemies. Our humanity and compassion. Never lose sight of that. It's why we continue to fight and why need to protect. In any war, some losses do occur but you have to consider the reasons why you are fighting."_

"_There is time to back out now."_

_All eyes turned toward O-Sensei who came into the room._

"_I don't expect you to understand our ideals, Kanji and Hei rei kanaria," said the older man. "The Ketsueki are not a cult. We don't force you to do things you're not comfortable with. There is still time to turn down our offer and return to your civilian lives."_

"_And what of David Cain and your daughter Sandra?" Laurel inquired._

"_There are others we can recruit and teach to be warriors for our cause," informed O-Sensei. "Perhaps they have the meta-gene. Perhaps not. However, if they choose to fight with us for the greater good then it will be well worth it."_

"_You rescued us from the Okonkwo rebels," said Mari. "Are those the type of people the Ketsueki are trying to stop?"_

"_Hopefully," responded her teacher. "Right now we are only little fish in a small pond. Even our tiny group can't take on an entire rebellion. The Okonkwo have ties to our enemy David Cain. He helps supply weapons to the terrorist group."_

"_That explains the Okonkwo captain telling us that he was going to sell us to their allies," said Laurel._

"_Cain has been known to traffic women around the world," Carolyn jumped in. "I hate to think what he's doing to my sister, Sandra. Dinah and Mari, due to political laws, people like David Cain or the Okonkwo are protected by legal loopholes so a group like the Ketsueki is needed to stop them. Foreign legions refuse to do anything and even a nation's police force are often corrupted by these bad men. If a small group of vigilantes like us did something, then maybe there's a chance that the people can rise up and stop this evil from happening in their own countries. That is why the Ketsueki stands. Safeguarding and protecting the common man."_

_Laurel and Mari comprehended the group's philosophies. Their means were just but their actions were dangerous. Even with their meta-human abilities, could these two women be worthy fighters for the cause?_

_The brown haired woman gulped. "I'm in."_

_Mari glanced at her friend nervously and found her confidence. "Me too. If it means saving a life, then I wish to help."_

_O-Sensei beamed. "Excellent, my new students. Richard and Ben have devised a plan for tonight. David Cain is hosting an illegal fighting match here in Oh-Lan and we're going to put a stop to it."_

"_Welcome to the Ketsueki!" Carolyn grinned. "You truly are worthy warriors."_

* * *

_Staring out the balcony of the monastery, Laurel Lance removed her mask and watched the sun go down over the horizon. Small footsteps came up behind her and she turned to see Richard Drakunovski walking toward her. His piercing blue eyes and brown hair sent a wave of butterflies inside her stomach and she faced the martial artist with a smile._

"_I heard that O-Sensei and Carolyn gave you a pep talk?" He said with a grin. "I'm glad you decided to stay."_

"_It's a bit weird," she remarked. "All this spy acting stuff. I never pictured myself being some superhero."_

_He folded his hands, placed them on balcony's edge right next to Laurel's and stared over city. The view was breathtaking._

"_We're warriors. Soldiers." Richard stated. "O-Sensei gave us something to believe in."_

"_What made you and Ben want to join his cause?" She asked him._

"_Ben and I were partners in crime," replied the man. "I was a thief and Ben was a drug smuggler. We almost got caught by the Chinese police and sent to jail before O-Sensei found us and rescued us. He taught us to focus our criminal ways on something more constructive and positive and convinced us to do something good with our lives. Being part of the Ketsueki gave us a direction in life that become more meaningful in helping others. Since then, we've been loyal students to his cause. And you?"_

"_What about me?" Laurel inhaled. "I'm still new at this. I want to believe in doing good in the world and protecting the innocent. Yet, I'm not sure I'm the soldier that O-Sensei believes me to be."_

"_All students have doubts the first time," Richard reassured her. "But believe me, Dinah. O-Sensei has a good judge of character. He would not have chosen you for this program if he had any doubts of your abilities. You're to be a great warrior. All of us can sense it. You just need to believe in yourself."_

_Her blue eyes lowered to his feet. "I wish had the shared the same faith in myself as you all have of me."_

"_Believe me, we do," grinned the brown haired man._

_Slipping her hand around her waist, he pulled her close and kissed her. The touch of lips felt wonderful. It had been a long time since Laurel felt the closeness of a man. Strong arms embraced and held her while the warm of his skin tingled. Laurel wanted to savor every moment. That was until her common sense took over. She pushed him away._

"_I'm sorry, Richard! I can't!" Looking away, she let her back face him._

"_Dinah, was it something I did?" Richard asked in concern._

_Shaking her head, Laurel's blue eyes filled with tears. She shifted her body to look at the man. "No, it's me. I'm not ready to do this." She bit her lip while she felt the need to confess. "One of the main reasons why I enrolled in this program was because I needed to get away from home." Sniffing through her tears, Laurel held herself. "A year ago, I lost two people I cared about the most. My ex-boyfriend and my sister. Both died in a boating accident and since then I felt lost like…"_

_Richard wrapped his arms around her and refused to let go. "It wasn't your fault, Dinah. You've still haven't had closure. You're still hanging on to the past."_

"_My sister Sarah and my boyfriend were having an affair," she told him. "Then they were killed and I don't know whether to be angry or sad about the situation. I don't know what to feel…"_

_Placing his hands both sides of her face, the brown haired man leaned in. "What does Dinah want to feel?"_

_She sighed. "I…I want to be someone else tonight…someone who isn't me…wild and free…"_

_The young woman who once was Laurel refused to listen to her conscience. Instead, she allowed Dinah to take over and what the blonde Dinah wanted was Richard "The Dragon" Drakunovski. Slipping her hands around the striking martial artist's neck, she crushed her mouth on to his._

_She finally now felt wild and free._

* * *

_Moonlight rays illuminated through Richard's bedroom. Slipping on a shirt underneath his martial arts uniform, he saw Laurel struggling with her black leather jumpsuit and went over to zip her up. Lowering his head down, he pulled her close and kissed her with affection._

"_Mmm," he growled. "I wish we had more time for me to explore those lips."_

_Laurel blushed. "Richard…about what just happened."_

_Sensing her dumping him, the man frowned. "I…don't regret any of it."_

_The brown haired woman corrected him. "I don't either. In fact, I needed it. Like you said, I required closure. It's time that I focus on directing all my energy on doing something more important."_

"_What could be more important than us?" He asked._

"_Stopping David Cain and saving O-Sensei's daughter?" She answered._

"_Oh!" Richard responded acknowledging the dose of a reality check he had just received. "Dinah, after we succeed in this mission, we're going to have to talk about this thing between us."_

_Laurel straightened her blonde wig and put on her mask. "That is if we succeed."_

"_We're the Ketsueki," stated Richard. "We're bad ass warriors. What could go wrong?"_

* * *

Everything. That is what Oliver thought about observing the costumed wearing patrons that lined the behind the velvet rope of the night club Cain's. Guano Cravat had put out all the stops for this masquerade event. From the vapid decorations, over the top entertainment, and irritating music, the club patrons became lemmings ready to jump of the edge of a cliff since they mindlessly followed every trend spoon fed them by Cravat's media team. The line to get inside the club went around the block as a hoodie Ollie noticed another way to sneak in from the rooftop location of the adjacent building he was on.

Raising his bow, he shot a zip line arrow down to the roof of Cain's and slid down the cable toward the establishment. Landing on the top of the building, Oliver picked the locked of the door that led downstairs to the dancefloor. Pulling it open, the hooded vigilante blended into the masked crowd.

Passing the security guards along the way, disguised faces and hooded patrons surrounded him. Cravat's thugs were unable to determine who out to get him. Ollie was safe for now.


	8. Chapter 8

Booming bass beats and moving bodies crowded the inside of Cain's nightclub. Patrons dressed in all sorts of crazy get-ups for the establishment's annual masquerade themed event. Women in masks and provocative outfits littered the room while their male counterparts arrived equally dressed in similar attire. Ollie maneuvered his way through the crowd as he observed dozens of male attendees wearing green archer outfits, masks, and hoods. Apparently, Starling City's vigilante The Hood made quite an impression on the partygoers. The street champion took full advantage of their homage as he pulled his hood even further down over his face. Dark shadows shaded the heavy green cosmetics over his eyes and concealed his identity while he blended into the crowd and formulated his strategy.

Scanning the sea of club patrons, his eyes spotted the stairs in the corner and guessed that they must lead up to next floor of private offices. He made his way toward the area. Pushing his way through the crowd, his blue eyes noticed a crown of platinum white hair wearing a blue Mandarin silk dress heading in his direction. China White. Trapped by the endless wave of attendees, Ollie readied his bow as the masked partygoers pushed him toward the corner while th Chinese henchwoman came closer to where he was situated at.

Soft hands gripped his arm, yanked him back, and shoved his against the wall. Sweet feminine lips found his mouth as he felt the taste of someone familiar caressing his face. His mind floated away for bit remembering the fond memory of a person he deeply cared for. Flashes of those moments came flooding back to him as he recalled her brown hair, blue eyes, and the heart shape angle of her face; she smelled of roses and he relished in her angelic beauty. However, he realized with bitter sadness that she was gone and that the woman kissing him was somebody else. Lowering his eyes down, he noticed his paramour wearing a feathered mask, tight black leather, fishnets, sported golden strands of short, shoulder length hair. It was the blonde siren.

China White and her goons passed the kissing couple exhibiting a tender moment of PDA in the shadows and rolled their eyes. Speaking to her thugs in Mandarin, Oliver listened carefully to the Asian woman's instructions as she ordered her men to guard the outside premises. Then she vanished into the crowd leaving Ollie and mysterious blonde woman to continue their makeout session. Strange familiarity seemed to bother the archer as he attempted to pinpoint his recognition of the female warrior. Yet, he could not place a finger on it.

"Hei rei kanaria!"

The blonde siren grinned as she released her lips from the green archer. Standing a few feet away, her male companion dressed in a dark green ninja uniform embroidered with a dragon on the side stared angrily at the couple. Despite the stranger's face being covered bya cloth mask, Ollie could sense the intense jealously in the man's eyes.

"What are you doing?" The ninja asked angrily.

"Protecting The Hood's life," purred the blonde woman. Her blue eyes gazed seductively at Ollie. "Sorry, I saw Cravat's bodyguards heading your way it was an impulsive decision." Using the kiss as their cover, the wealthy heir had no regrets about the situation.

Oliver smirked and replied in his usual gruff tone. "No harm done. I'm sure you're here for the same reason as I am."

"Finding Cravat?" The blonde siren questioned. She tried to stare into The Hood's face but his dark concealments of his uniform and make-up made it impossible to get a better look at him. The Hood preferred to skulk in the shadows and she respected that.

"Not yet," replied the archer. "I'm looking into the D-1862 drug being used. The one first created by Dr. Otomo Wu-san and your leader of The Ketsueki. I know all about your covert operations and how D-1862 was being used. You know, Delirium?"

Richard Drakunovski, who was masquerading in his ninja uniform, spoke up. "What do you know?" The brown haired man eyed the street vigilante suspiciously.

Ollie tossed him the destroyed blackbird pendant. Raising her eyebrows through her black feathered mask, Laurel grabbed the accessory from Richard.

"It's my choker!" She exclaimed. "Where did you find it?"

"You must have dropped it after the warehouse explosion at The Triangle," noted the hooded champion. "I found copious amounts of Delirium contained inside. Care to explain why?"

Laurel looked to the disguised CBI agent who sighed. Though she had some idea how O-Sensei's drug worked, she was not entirely clear of what happened to her memories. She had hoped that her comrade could explain.

"D-1862 was originally devised as a sedative to numb patients before undergoing surgery," explained the CBI operative. "Dr. Wu-san discovered that it had mind altering effects including a hypnotic state that affects the mind." He focused on Laurel. "Before the Ketsueki disbanded, O-Sensei asked if you and Mari would be sleeper agents meaning you both would be administered the drug which would erase all your memories and activate you when you were needed for certain missions."

The blonde woman cocked her head. "So you're saying that I purposely agreed to not remember any of the events that took place before my hypnotic state and only recall them when I was given the drug?"

"Exactly," said Richard. "That way it kept you were kept safe from our enemies when you returned to your civilian life. The drug is absorbed through skin contact, causes the person to lose their memory and reactivates those memories when another dose is administered."

"My choker," she whispered staring at the damaged necklace.

The ninja nodded. "O-Sensei rigged both Mari's and your necklaces with D-1862 so that it releases a droplet at any given time depending on who has the control device that activates both accessories. Mari has her totem necklace which injects her with the drug."

"But during her escort to the CBI, she attacked the police." Laurel stated. "Why would she do that? I know that she would comply with law enforcement and not hurt anyone."

"She's not in the right frame of mind," informed Richard. "Part of the problem with D-1862 is that has a hypnotic effect on the victim. A large dosage of it puts the subject in a trancelike state where the person becomes under full control of a puppeteer."

"Like Lady Shiva," added Ollie who jumped into the conversation. "I researched the surveillance video of the escape. It appeared that Mari was not in her right mind when she attacked those men just like your friend Ben Turner did or when you participated in that underground illegal fight at that warehouse. You seemed to be under someone's control.

"It's the drug," said the CBI agent. "Which explains why Ben and Mari and even you joined forces with Shiva. Sandra has found a way to use her father's research to corrupt the Ketsueki. She wants revenge."

"Let me guess." Ollie concluded. "She wants to kill Guano Cravat. Better yet the man named David Cain. I've done my work and discovered Cravat's real name."

"Yes," Richard exhaled. "Except that she is way in over her head. Cain is a powerful man. He's not going to be an easy target. She's putting everyone within the line of fire."

"And using them as her human shields," said the green archer. "Why? I've heard about the Ketsueki and their ideals to act as warriors of honor for the greater good. They would never kill for revenge. Your O-Sensei, Dr. Wu-san, taught his followers to be virtuous soldiers and only kill when it is deemed necessary."

"Well those philosophies are gone now thanks to O-Sensei's daughter," added the CBI agent. "Sandra corrupted our ideals and forced us to disband our cause. Our leader discovered she had reformed the Ketsueki as mercenaries and so he sent us to stop her."

"Why would she do that?" Ollie asked.

"She has a personal vendetta against Cain," answered Laurel. "She wants revenge on the man who killed her sister Carolyn."

* * *

Once the nightclub was in full swing, the trio managed to slip upstairs unnoticed and toward the enormous private office of Guano Cravat. Luckily the man was busy with the night's events leaving the room unattended to. Ollie and his new friends ransacked the office searching for clues.

"How does your meta-human abilities factor into all this?" The Hood wondered.

Laurel paused in surprise. "How do you know…?"

Through his shadowed hood and heavy eye make-up mask, he smiled. "I did my investigation on Dr. Wu-San. After your little power display at the warehouse, I figured that it had something to do with your O-Sensei and his work on meta-gene research."

"My thing is called sonic resonance," Laurel informed the mysterious vigilante. "I can create massive sound waves with my voice. Mari is a bit more complicated. She can harness different animal characteristics and manifest them into physical abilities. O-Sensei referred to it as animism. She and I are the only two meta-humans of the Ketsueki. All the other members are human."

"And capable fighters," added Richard who was pulling out a drawer from a filing cabinet. "Ben, me, O-Sensei and his daughters were never given the meta-gene drug. O-Sensei believed that we were honorable students and did not need extra enhancements to hone our skills in The Ketsueki. Having special abilities might be a perk but mastering your physical capabilities is much more rewarding."

"I agree," said Ollie who went through a series of programs on Cravat's computer. When that did not yield anything, he opened the top drawer of the desk to see a manila envelope. Dumping out the contents, he noticed a written letter and gestured to his allies. "I think I found something!" Laurel and Richard joined the archer as the blond hero read off the information. "I, Guano Cravat, hereby grant Dr. Lazlo Valentin the sum of ten million dollars in furthering his research in a sponsored secretive facility in Istanbul in exchange for the drug Delirium. Dr. Valentin has agreed to manufacture the advanced form of the D-1862 serum with the expressed knowledge that it can be sold on the black market. Please accommodate him in any possible including procuring human guinea pigs for his experiments. Sincerely, Guano Cravat."

Richard raised his eyebrows. "I know of Dr. Valentin. He was a dangerous psychotic back in Argentina. He stole O-Sensei's notes on the D-1862 serum and manufactured it into the street drug Delirium. I wonder how both Cravat and Sandra got involved with him?"

The trio stared at the documents on the desk. Ollie shrugged his shoulders and provided his theory. "I don't know but if Lazlo Valentin is involved, this is not a good thing. Shiva might be using Delirium to control him."

Laurel saw a moving shadow behind the green archer. Shifting her blue eyes behind her shoulders, she watched in horror as a tall figure in a bloody pig mask, lab coat, and holding two hacksaws in both hands raised his weapons and slashed at the three of them.

Richard shoved Laurel out of the way. "Look out!"

The first hacksaw dented the desk as Ollie leaned away narrowly missing the sharp teeth blades sawing through the wood. Pulling out his bow, the green archer blocked the oncoming attack of the other hacksaw by the masked assailant. Oliver dodged each assault by the crazy man in the pig mask who seemed determined to slice through the Starling City vigilante.

On the other side of the room, Richard "The Dragon" Drakunovski went to assist their new ally before a muscular figure darted from a hidden door of the office and struck the CBI agent with punch to the stomach. Slamming to the floor, Richard lifted his face to see an African American man in a tiger mask attacking him. The CBI operative tried to reason with him.

"Ben! Stop!" He shouted. "It's me, Richard!"

Ben "The Bronze Tiger" Turner growled, ignoring his good friend. Cracking his knuckles, the African American fighter began to pummel his former ally as Richard tried to fend off each attack of the masked man held captive by the drug Delirium. Blocking a few more punches, the uniformed ninja rolled on his side, flipped backward, and stood up as he prepared to battle the hypnotized man. Bruised but not broken, Richard sprinted toward Ben Turner with a rain of punches and kicks as both opponents tested their fighting abilities taught to them by O-Sensei. The two men were evenly matched.

Pressing her hands on the floor to force herself up, Laurel tried to join in the fight. A kick to the face by a large boot knocked her back down as a kimono clad Cheshire drew out her metal claws and prepared to stab her in the chest. Rolling on her back, the blonde woman performed a scissor hold with her legs, capturing the Asian woman's hands with her black combat boots and twisted Cheshire's wrists. The assassin winced before Laurel whirled a leg around, landed a kick to her enemy's chest, and brought the attacker down with sharp pounding on the clawed villain's head. Jade "The Cheshire" Nguyen collapsed to the ground.

This was Laurel's chance. Forward flipping into a standing position, the blue eyed heroine pulled two small blades from the hidden pockets of her uniform and aimed it at Cheshire. Jade scrambled to get up, ready her claws, and return an assault on her blonde opponent but a loud crash through the front door of the office interrupted the action.

China White and her goons busted through front door with guns blazed. Seeing everyone facing off against each other, she signaled for her men to open fire. Ollie ducked out of the way as Dr. Lazlo Valentin made another swipe with his hacksaw at the hooded vigilante. A bullet ripped through the swine masked serial killer instantly killing him, forcing Ollie to jump behind the desk for cover. Preparing his bow, the blond hero aimed his weapon at two of the gun toting Triad members and took them out with a pair of arrows. Toward the corner, Richard Drakuvoski and Ben Turner duked it out while a rain of bullets ricocheted their way. The man known as Dragon leaped out of the path of Ben's punches while a bullet ripped through the African American fighter's chest. Ben fell to the floor.

"Ben!" Richard screamed. It was too late. The tiger mask fighter did not respond. China White smirked as she aimed her gun at Richard.

The platinum white haired villainess did not have a chance as Laurel pulled out of her tiny knives and threw it at the pistol. China dropped her weapon and bent over to retrieve it before a hard kick to her face tossed her back. Sandra "Lady Shiva" clutched her Hindi mask her other hand and prepared to battle the interloper while Cheshire continued to use her claws to slash at Laurel. The blonde songbird somersaulted backward away from Jade Nguyen's claws as she rushed at her opponent at and punched her Asian foe with the full weight of her body. Cheshire went down hard.

Up from behind the desk, Oliver took out the remaining Triad thugs with his arrows while Shiva and China White continued to battle. Though the platinum white Chinese woman was a skilled fighter, Sandra Wu-san proved to be a much more formidable opponent and took down her enemy by dislocating the henchwoman's ankle with a foot kick and knocking her out with a single punch. O-Sensei's daughter has been so preoccupied with defeating China White that she did not notice the red laser dot on her forehead. Though, Laurel did.

Kicking her leg high, the blonde songbird redirected the bullet's aim as Cheshire shot the gun into the ceiling. Sandra turned her face toward her treacherous ally as Ollie shot an arrow, dismantling the pistol from Jade's hand, leaving the Ketsueki assassin to try her second plan. Grabbing Laurel by the back of her uniform, she came up behind the fishnet heroine, wrapped an around her neck and pressed her clawed blades against Laurel's throat.

"DROP YOUR BOW OR I'LL SLICE HER THROAT!" She hissed at the hooded archer. Oliver lowered his weapon while an angry Sandra glared at her comrade in disgust. On the other side of the room, a distraught Richard clutched a bleeding Ben Turner in his arms. Confusion and half-truths permeated the atmosphere as Jade Nguyen now kept everyone in a stalemate.

"Why Jade?" Sandra asked angrily. "Why have you betrayed me?"

Jade "The Cheshire" Nguyen laughed as she nicked Laurel's skin with her claws. "Money, my dear Sandra. That's what it's all about. Cain offered me a better deal and I took it."

"What about honor? " Sandra questioned. "The right to do some good in the world. You swore an oath to The Ketsueki!"

Cheshire rolled her eyes. "You're one to talk, Lady Shiva! You talk about honor and helping protect the world when in fact you're only after David Cain to seek vengeance for the death of your sister! You ridiculous dogma and philosophies are a joke! In the end it's all about money and the ones who have it survive in this world!" Her eyes focused on Ollie. "It's quite ironic, Yao Fei once claimed you were his prized pupil but the Chinese man was a fool to put faith in your skills. What a waste!"

Oliver stood emotionless. He spoke Mandarin. "_How is it that you know Yao Fei?"_

Jade replied to him in the same language. _"I was one of Yao Fei's first students. When rebels raided and murdered my village in Vietnam, they kidnapped me and sold me to slave traders. Yao Fei was one of the soldiers I was sold to. He taught me everything from learning the language to fighting. I eventually escaped the Chinese man and made a successful living as a mercenary. It was only through criminal circles did I hear of the rich man he taught his secrets to. The same man trapped with him on the island of Lian-Yu who is now the hooded protector of this city. Well, let's see if he can save this girl!"_

Cheshire pressed the blades closer to Laurel's neck before the secret door opened to let in the man posing as Guano Cravat, his bodyguards, and his moll Veronica Sinclair to enter the room. David Cain glanced around the group and clapped his hands.

"Well done, Jade!" David grinned. "I'll make sure to deposit another two million into your private account."

"What do you want to do with them?" Cheshire gestured to the criminal boss.

"Kill them, of course," smiled the villain. "But first…" He offered his hand to Lady Shiva. "My offer still stands, Sandra. Join me and be part of my empire as my woman and you'll get to be reunited with Cassandra."

"Go to hell, David!" Sandra spat. "I'll kill you first and reclaim her!"'

Cain snickered. "Tsk. Tsk. Is that anyway for a good mother to act? Our daughter keeps asking about you."

"I'm sure you enjoy feeding lies to Cassandra," Shiva hissed. "What do you keeping telling her? That I'm worst mother of the year? That I never loved her…"

"Simply, that she is a busy, ambitious woman," said Cain. "And that she might one day decide to pay her little girl a visit. Then again, I could create an elaborate lie concerning your death. Kids are so impressionable at that age." He directed his attention to his thugs. "Kill them." His goons raised their guns in preparation to fire at the group before Ollie raised his hand.

"Wait!" The Hood announced. "Before you do that, I need to know why you had Edgar Mandragora killed."

The mob boss nodded. "Edgar and his father were threatening to expose my business concerning Delirium and my illegal fight clubs. As you know, Delirium does more than give our customers an incredible high but it provides some mind-altering properties like hypnosis which could be very advantageous in the right hands of several specialty groups with hidden political agendas. I employed Cheshire here to act as a double agent, infiltrate the Ketsueki and play on Sandra's hatred of me so she could manipulate the group into carrying out my interests. " He shot a triumphant look at Shiva. "In fact, the drug proved to be effective in controlling you that you helped me with killing Edgar and Peter Mandragora and breaking Mari Jiwe from her prison."

Sandra gritted her teeth toward Jade. "YOU PLAYED ME!"

Jade cackled wickedly. "It was easy. Simply administer the drug to you when you weren't looking and sway you into killing both the Mandragoras. You helped me drug Mari, plant her in Edgar's apartment, and gave you one of my claws to kill the bastard with. Then after Mari was framed, I gave you another dose of Delirium to break out Mari and made you think all these orchestrations were led by you. It was easy. You're so gullible."

Ollie gruff voice interrupted the conversation. "What do you get out this?"

"Money for one thing," said Cheshire. "But once David Cain takes full control of Starling City's criminal empire, he plans on spreading his business all across the United States and eventually the world. Think about it, everyone would be under his thumb and as part of his plan of includes world domination. I get to be one of his leading representatives. Imagine a world where peace will finally be accomplished where rebels don't murder and rape innocent villagers and terrorist threats can be squelched with a simple order. That to be is the true ideal. A perfect utopia."

"A world ruled by fear," said Oliver. "This ideology is insane. No utopia ever exists without conflict. That's why there is always a balance. Good versus evil. That's why people like me continue to fight for the greater good. To stop people like you."

"Big talk, green arrow guy! Remember, I'm the woman who is still holding something sharp against your pretty friend's throat!" Cheshire made this known as she pressed the clawed blades even deeper drawing a small drop of blood on Laurel's skin. "Now who's going to stop us?"

"The boys in blue," smirked Oliver. He pointed to the security cameras on all four corners of the room. "I hacked into the security system and sent a live feed to Starling City news and the police department earlier. As we speak, this message is being broadcast on every major media network. Smile, everyone, you've just been…what's the word…oh yeah, played!"

"KILL THEM!" David Cain screeched. Pistols raised, aimed, and prepared to fire. Laurel clenched her fist. It was now or never. Swinging it back, she backhanded Cheshire before curving her elbow to crack the Asian's woman's nose. Disoriented, Jade dropped her weapon leaving the blonde siren to perform several kicks to her enemy's stomach and forcing her to drop to the floor.

Guns fired loudly to which Laurel opened her mouth. Earthshattering waves erupted in the room as the bullets made contact with the invisible barrier, disintegrating upon contact, and slammed Cravat's thugs toward the back of the hidden doorway in the room. Ollie used this distraction to grab his bow and fired several arrows that killed a few of the mob boss's goons. The mob boss raced for the door, followed by Veronica Sinclair behind him as they shoved their way down the masqueraded crowd and on to the dance floor. Sandra Wu-san trailed after them and dodged the oncoming artillery fire from some of the remaining thugs. Sounds of gunfire flooded the room in a chaos as patrons headed for the emergency exits to escape the panic. People were trampled. Others were shoved. Cain's became a frenzied melee of destruction as both Cravat enemies and vigilante groups squared off.

Ollie shot a few more arrows in the crowd and easily took down two of the goons. Sandra Wu-San fought her way through several others as she observed Cravat, Cheshire, and Veronica Sinclair make their way outside to an awaiting getaway car. Laurel managed to knock a few foes of her own while outside police sirens appeared to be coming from out the club doors. A gun fired off, narrowly missing the blonde siren as she stared at the dark haired gentleman in a mask caught in the crossfire who slowly descended to the floor. The hooded archer shot an arrow at the would-be assailant and killed him before joining Laurel who ran to the innocent victim who had been shot by the dead attacker.

Oliver stared at the unconscious victim wearing a suit and a mask. There was something strangely familiar about him. Laurel ripped off the eye covering of the bystander and gasped.

Lying bleeding in the middle of the dance floor was her boyfriend Tommy Merlyn.


	9. Chapter 9

"_**Starling City Police are still trying to locate the man responsible for the orchestrating the shooting deaths that left several people dead and two people critically wounded at Cain's nightclub last night. Leaked surveillance footage shows members of the Chinese Triad in a shooting rampage with several costumed vigilantes. One of them being the notorious individual known as The Hood. The tape which was leaked on online also shows the owner of the club, Guano Cravat of Cravat Limited Industries, revealing himself to be an international terrorist by the name of David Cain who has been selling and manufacturing a new drug on the street called Delirium. Both SCPD, the CBI, FBI, and CIA are now involved in the case as Cain has been named a national security threat. Despite his home and company being raided and his accounts frozen, Cain has gone into hiding. His whereabouts are currently unknown.**_

_**The two victims of the shootout though have been identified. Twenty nine year old Ben Turner, an undercover agent of CBI, and the son of Merlyn Global Group, twenty eight year old Tommy Merlyn are in critical condition and undergoing emergency surgery. Doctors are optimistic that the two victims will pull through…"**_

Laurel shut off the television from inside her apartment. She, Richard, and the Hood had escaped the club just as police and ambulances arrived on scene. Finding Tommy shot inside Cain's frightened her and she tried to visit the hospital in the morning to learn more about her boyfriend's prognosis but was turned away. Defeated she returned to her apartment and tried to make sense of it all.

As the Hei rei kanaria, she could have done something more. She was O-Sensei's soldier for good and went into Cain's to stop the mob boss and take down his illegal operation but ended up putting Tommy in the line of fire. Was she really capable of being a protector of the innocent? She was not sure. All she knew was that her boyfriend was fighting for his life on a hospital bed and there was nothing she could do about it. A knock on the door grabbed her attention and she went to answer it.

Oliver stood in her doorway and she raced to him so that his muscular arms could hold her. Tears filled her eyes as she wept.

"Shhhh, Laurel," the blond man whispered. "I just got the news about Tommy. I'm sorry."

"Oliver…" she whimpered. His warm body provided some momentary comfort. "What…was he doing there?"

He inhaled her scent. The soft feminine aroma of soap and floral body lotion made him miss her even more. Then he remembered Tommy and attempted to respect the lawyer's boundaries. He embraced her close while trying to fight the urge to kiss her. Oliver was there to comfort his best friend's girl not steal her away.

"I got a call from one of our potential clients," he told her. "He showed an interest in co-investing in my nightclub so Tommy went to Cain's to convince him to finalize the deal. Then the shootout happened and…"

Laurel pulled away as more tears filled her eyes. "He…wanted me to come out with him last night. But…I told him I had several caseworks I had to catch up on. God, I wish I stayed home with him…"

Oliver placed a thumb to face to wipe away her tears. "Laurel, it's not your fault. You didn't know that something bad was going to go down."

"Yeah, I know," she sniffed. "But deep down I feel like I could have done something to prevent it."

The blond man attempted to smile. "You're not The Hood or any of those uniformed vigilantes that were at the club last night. Those people live a dangerous life. You can never know where violence can happen. Be grateful that you're home safe."

"While Tommy is the hospital fighting for his life," Laurel frowned. "Did you know that not even his father went to check up on him? What kind of man doesn't go to his son when he's in the hospital?"

"Mr. Merlyn is a complicated man," answered Oliver. "No one knows what goes through his mind."

"And let's not forget that David Cain guy is out there," said the attorney. "Oh I forgot. He was an entrepreneur calling himself Guano Cravat. What the hell is happening to this city that even powerful businessman revealing themselves as corrupt?"

"The world is a dark place," remarked the blond man. "You can never know who the good ones are from the bad ones." He tried to change the subject. "Any word on Tommy?"

Laurel folded her arms. "The hospital won't give me any details since I'm not a blood relative. Though one of the nurses were kind enough to tell me that the doctors are doing everything they can to save him."

Shoving his hands in pocket, Ollie shrugged. "Then I guess the only thing we can do now is wait and pray."

"I'm so scared, Oliver."

The blond hero held her again as she placed her head against his shoulder. Laurel felt safe in her ex-boyfriend's arms as an intense heat surged through their bodies. Lifting her face toward the blue eyed man, she came closer until Oliver lips touched hers. Strong fingers stroked her back as their mouths tasted former memories of their strong emotions. Laurel sensed the man's strength, picturing him to be defiant warrior, and wielding a bow and arrow ready to smite down his enemies. Ollie experienced the same as he imagined Laurel as his darkened songbird, both seductive and deadly, battling foes with her deadly voice in her alluring fishnets and leather. Confused by their thoughts at that moment, the pair quickly pulled away.

"Sorry," apologized Oliver stroking the top of his blond hair.

"It's okay," grinned Laurel. "We were both venerable especially concerning Tommy."

"Oh yeah, Tommy," lied the blond man. "It was a lapse of judgment. It won't happen again."

Laurel opened her hands in agreement. "Yes, Oliver. It can't happen again."

A ringing of the doorbell rescued them from the awkward moment. The lawyer went to answer it to see Agent Richard Drakunovski standing in her doorway.

"Richard!" Laurel exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

The CBI agent cocked his head in concern. "I came to check up on you. I wanted to make sure you're okay after everything that happened with Tommy."

"I'm doing okay…" she started to say before his eyes noticed a blond gentleman in her living room. He walked past the brown haired beauty and extended his hand out to Oliver.

"Agent Richard Drakunovski of the CBI," he greeted. "And you are?"

The fair haired archer shook his hand. "Oliver Queen of Queen Consolidated."

"I don't think we've met, Mr. Queen, but I've heard about your harrowing five years of survival on some deserted island."

Oliver scowled at the man. He could feel the hint of the jealousy emitting from Agent Drakunovski's poker face expression. The brown haired government operative had feelings for Laurel. That much was obvious. A twinge of resentment shot through Ollie. He did not appreciate the fact that someone was moving in on his best friend's girl when he should be the one taking the initiative. Eyeing Richard suspiciously, he kept a close watch on the man as did the CBI agent on Oliver. These two Alpha Males were marking their territory and Laurel had now become their prize.

"Tommy was a good friend of mine," said Oliver. "I was offering Laurel my support during this difficult time."

"How's Ben Turner?" Laurel asked the CBI operative. "I heard on the news that he was an undercover agent working on the David Cain case and that he was shot during the attack in the nightclub." The dark songbird knew the truth of what happened but with Oliver present she had to come up with a bold face lie.

"Ben's still in critical condition," said the brown haired man. "Like your boyfriend, doctors are working on him non-stop. I want to get the bastards who did this to him."

"I know what you mean," whispered Laurel as she thought about Tommy.

Richard turned to the brown haired attorney. "Any change on Tommy's condition?"

Laurel shook her head. "Not since this morning. I'm scared that Tommy won't make it." Small tears fell from her eyes again. Oliver pulled her in close in his arms and held her as Richard sneered at the rich man's blatant gesture of affection for the young woman. Richard Drakunovski felt an overwhelming need to punch the blond man in the face.

"Don't say that," Oliver smiled while ignoring the CBI agent who stared daggers into him. "Tommy's a strong guy. Believe me, he'll pull through."

The female attorney pulled away from her ex-boyfriend. "I appreciate everyone coming here to check up on me but I'm fine. I'm praying and hoping that Tommy gets better. He has to." She went to her closet to grab her coat. "Right now, I believe that the best thing Tommy needs right is for me to be by his bedside when he wakes up." She opened the front door and gestured for her two guests to leave. Richard and Oliver took the hint and began to exit.

"If there is anything you need," Ollie offered. "Don't hesitate to call me."

"I will," Laurel managed to smile. "Thanks Oliver and you too, Richard." She slowly shut the door behind her.

Standing in the hallway of the apartment building, Agent Richard perused the wealthy, blond party boy and snorted at his competition. He decided to go with a snide comment.

"So you're the ex from five years ago?" Richard asked.

Oliver leaned back with confidence. "Laurel and I were a couple at one point. How do you know Laurel?"

"I was the one left to pick up the pieces that first year of her post-graduate studies," said Richard. "You weren't around so I was the one who comforted her and shaped her confidence. What makes you think you can steal her back?"

Raising both hands to protest, Oliver shook his head. "Whoa! I'm not stealing anybody. Laurel is her own woman and decides who she wishes to be with. I already lost her the day I set foot on that island and was shut off from the outside world for five years. I acknowledge this and I've accepted it. She's with my best friend now and all I can do is be happy for her."

Richard exhaled a breath. "So you're just going to give up and not fight for her?"

"I do fight for her," replied the blond man. "Every day. I fight the urge to take her away from my best friend. I fight the immoral feelings that I have for her. I fight the fact that I want her. I will continue to fight for her until my dying breath but I won't allow her to be harmed or destroyed by the choices I've made."

"What choices, Oliver Queen?" The CBI operative demanded to know. "Are these choices things you regret doing?"

"Absolutely," he answered. "And those regrets are things I'll never get back. In order to keep Laurel safe, I have to keep her away from me because my decisions will only hurt her in the end."

Still unconvinced, Richard continued to probe the blond man. "Why make yourself a martyr?"

Oliver began to walk away. "I'm no martyr, Mr. Drakunovski. I'm simply a man who cares. Someone who cares too much to see the person he loves be subjected to such anguish and pain. I'm sure you can relate."

"How so?"

Sighing with one more breath, Ollie turned his back toward the CBI agent. "Because I'm not the only one who loves her."

With that said, he marched down the stairs.

* * *

An hour later, Laurel emerged from her apartment. Part of her wanted to hunt down the culprits who did this to Tommy while the other half needed to see him the hospital. She chose the latter. Slipping on her coat, a pair of jeans, and simple tee, she headed outside to her car. Digging into her purse, she pulled out her keys and went to open the car door. She never got a chance as a hand went around her face and covered her mouth with a wet rag. Then all went black.

"Sorry, Dinah," said Sandra Wu-san dragging the lawyer back to a different car. "But I need you for leverage."

* * *

_Oh-lan, China _

_Five years ago..._

_Roars from the bloodthirsty crowd filled the underground caged arena. Ben Turner and Richard Drakunovski wore their outlandish costumes and played it up for the crowd. Mari sat in the audience pretending to be spectator as she searched for the man responsible for the illegal fight club. David Cain. He had yet to make an appearance._

_A sexy, auburn haired woman wearing a top hat stopped the sparring for a moment as she introduced the event that the patrons were about watch._

"_Ladies and gentleman!" The woman announced. "Welcome to the Venatio!" The crowd cheered even louder. "You're in for a treat as we have for you the wildest creatures ever walk the face of the earth! Which animal will be the one left standing? The Tiger or the Dragon? I present to you our fighters tonight! Tiger versus Dragon!" The audience applauded and stomped the floor of the secretive warehouse as Ben and Richard milked the attention. The two needed a distraction to allow Laurel and Carolyn to search the building for their target. They hoped they had enough time._

_Wearing their Ketsueki uniforms, Laurel and Carolyn snuck past the guards within the old factory that served as David Cain's secretive tournament. Seeing their enemies armed, they slinked through the hallways until finally making their way up to a series of hallways that led up to a private chamber. Seeing that the premises was clear, Carolyn Wu-san went first as she opened the door to see a young Asian woman with long black hair wearing a kimono and clutching her huge round belly. The mysterious female gasped as soon as she saw Laurel's partner._

"_Carolyn!" Sandra exclaimed. She ran to hug her sister._

"_Sandra!" Carolyn embraced her sibling tight. "Are you okay? Did David Cain hurt you?"_

_Sandra shook her head. "No. He's been taking care of me." She pointed to her belly. Her sister frowned._

"_Did he force himself on you?" She directly asked the kimono clad sibling. "Did that bastard get you with child?"_

_The Asian woman's eyes widened. "No, Carolyn, David never hurt me. Originally, when he abducted me, he was trying to make Father give up the formula to his notes on the D-1862 serum in exchange for my release but something happened and we ended up falling in love. He's not evil, Carolyn. David Cain is forming a special group that would put an end to all the warring countries. He believes that if he eliminates the corrupt leaders of nations in conflict, then he could instill worthy successors in positions of power and bring about peace in the world. He has a sense of honor."_

_Carolyn's mouth dropped. "Sister! Have you lost your mind? David Cain is a terrorist and will torture and kill anyone that gets in his way. Those so called worthy leaders are nothing more than dictators and Fascists who will end up bring about global wars on the planet!"_

"_He's not!" Sandra protested. "He's a just man with a certain set of ideals and I love him!"_

"_Stockholm Syndrome," Laurel jumped in. "It's where the captive is manipulated in sympathizing with their captors to the point they start believing in their mixed up ideals. Your sister has been brainwashed."_

"_I'm not brainwashed!" Sandra spat at the unknown woman in the feathered mask. "I truly do love David Cain! I'm carrying his child!"_

"_And any harm that comes to her and my unborn baby will mean instant death!"_

_Laurel and Carolyn shifted their heads away to see David Cain standing near the doorway accompanied by six of his armed guards. The two women blocked Sandra Wu-san from being harmed._

"_I heard that your O-Sensei would be sending members of the Ketsueki," grinned the criminal boss. "I knew that he could not resist trying to rescue his daughter."_

"_Release her and no harm shall come to you, Cain!" Carolyn demanded._

_Rifles were aimed at the two women. "You're in position to give me orders, Shiva." David smirked. "Oh yes, I've heard about your costumed exploits. Shame on you for killing off my Okonkwo captain back in Zambesi. But then again, I could use a woman of your skills to help me destroy a few of my enemies."_

"_Go to hell!" Carolyn hissed._

"_David, please!" Sandra pleaded. "Stop this! She's my sister. No one has to get hurt!"_

"_I'm sorry, Sandra," Cain laughed. "But I'm afraid I can't have any obstacles in the way." He signaled to his guards. "Shoot the two intruders but leave the mother of my child unharmed." His guards complied as they raised their rifles._

_A loud explosion shook the building as if a bomb had one off. Carolyn and Laurel knew that downstairs Mari had set up a detonator in the building forcing all patrons to evacuate. Everyone fell to the floor as a figure dashed at lightning fast speed and kicked away a few of the guns from hands of Cain's thugs. Golden metallic imagery appeared before Laurel's face as she recognized the vixen whose eyes glowed feline. Mari Jiwe growled at the goons as a tiger masked Ben Turner and ninja suited Richard Drakunovski entered the room ready with punches and kicks._

_One of the goons reached for his gun to which Laurel yanked a small knife out of her leather jumpsuit and threw it toward the thug's hand. Piercing through the enemy's skin, the thug howled in pain as the blade pinned his palm to the floor. On the other side, Richard and Ben faced off with a couple of the other guards while Carolyn battled David Cain. Laurel grabbed a confused Sandra and pulled to a safe area of the room._

"_O-Sensei supposedly taught you well," David baited Carolyn. "Let's see how good you really are."_

_Carolyn attacked first. She hurled a hard punch to Cain's face but the man proved to be capable martial artist and blocked the attack. Next, she tried a roundhouse kick to his stomach but again the mobster stopped that too. Proving his might, David shot forward. Clenching his hand into a fist, he struck Sandra's sister with successful uppercut before landing second punch to her stomach with his other hand. Carolyn dropped to the floor before Ben Turner came charging at him after disposing of his guards. Sending a few kicks and punches in David's direction, the brown haired man easily shielded each attack with his limbs and returned the favor to the African American masked gentleman with a strong slam to the gut with his hand and a backflip kick to the Bronze Tiger's chest. Like Carolyn, Ben toppled to the ground._

_Then it was Richard's turn. Clawing his hands in a dragon stance, the Dragon sliced and swung at the mob boss. David, in turn, anticipated each attack of his opponent by dodging and contorting his body in various ways to avoid any physical contact made by the Ketsueki fighter. Drawing his leg back, Cain angled his body back, pulled his leg forward, and sent a furious kick to Richard. The man known as the Dragon flew back against the wall and fell to the floor. By this time, Mari decided to try her luck. With her meta-powers in effect, she sprinted toward the man like a cheetah but David merely smirked as he managed to grab the African woman by the scruff her collar and flip her on her back. Finally with a fist raised, he knocked Mari unconscious._

_Reaching for his gun in the inside of his suit, David whipped it out and aimed it at Laurel. The dark songbird prepared for the worst as he arched his finger around the trigger._

"_Pathetic," snorted the crime boss. "O-Sensei should've sent me worthy fighters instead of beginners. I've been training all my life and no one has ever bested me. I suppose I'll make one his students as an example to serve as warning to never cross me!"_

_He fired. The bullet sailed through the air toward Laurel. She began to scream but muffled her mouth when a female figure jumped in the path of the projectile._

"_NOOOOOO!" Sandra screamed at the woman directly in the path of gunfire._

_Carolyn Wu-san felt the impact of the bullet rip through her chest as toppled to the ground. Shock then fury appeared on Laurel's face. All she could see was white. Inhaling a breath, she soaked all the oxygen in and then released._

_The purest, shrill cry erupted from the blonde woman. David clutched his ears as he felt his eardrums nearly popping out. A strong wave similar to wall slammed hard into him as he flew across the room and out the door. Within a few moments, the mob boss was disoriented and he looked up to see a pair of black, leather combat boots and fishnets leaping through the air and landing a hard kick to his chest. A series punches bloodied his face and he tried to block the attacks but got pummeled in the process. Exerting some effort, he backhanded his arm hard against his blonde female assailant knocking her off him._

_Stumbling out of the hallway, Cain ran with Laurel in pursuit. After a minute or so, the mob boss hid through the corridors finally eluding the dark songbird and forcing her to return to the private chamber where a sobbing Sandra Wu-san clutched the body of her dying sister. Laurel kneeled down close to the woman and held her hand as the rest of the Ketsueki started to regain consciousness._

"_She's…dying…" Sandra wept as she looked at Laurel with distraught eyes._

"_I guess I messed up…Hei rei kanaria…" Carolyn muttered. A soft giggle escaped her throat. Laurel began to shed tears._

"_Carolyn, we'll get a doctor!" The songbird instructed. "Hold on!"_

_The Asian woman tightened her grip on Laurel's hand. "No…it's too late." She pulled the blue eyed woman down to her face. "You…have to remain strong…Dinah…You are the light…don't let Sandra…fall into the darkness…Promise me…"_

_Laurel gulped. "I promise."_

"_Thank …you…" With those last few words, Carolyn succumbed to the darkness._

"_NOOOOO!" Sandra bellowed holding her dead sister. Pain shot through her belly and she released her sibling to clutch her stomach. She panted heavily. "No, it can't be! Not now!"_

"_Sandra, what's wrong?" Laurel asked in concern._

"_The baby!" She screamed. "It's coming!"_

_Laurel laid her gently down on the ground next to the body of her sister. She had no other choice but to deliver the child._

_She swallowed nervously as she thought about Butterfly McQueen's line from Gone with the Wind._

"_I don't know nothing about birthin' no babies!"_


	10. Chapter 10

Laurel heard nothing but air until small footsteps approached her, grab in her chin, and lifted her face up. Still groggy from the chloroform, she adjusted her eyes to see an exotic woman with long black hair grin at her wearing a black leather coat and observing her return to consciousness. She attempted to stand up but immediately became aware that she was helplessly tied up and imprisoned in her chair.

"Good, you're awake." Sandra Wu-san said as she released her hand from the lawyer's face. "Now we can talk."

Shaking her head, Laurel yawned before glancing up at the Asian woman. "Sandra?" She took in her surroundings. Small rays of light drifted through various parts of several broken windows while a majority of morning shade made up the area that she had been kept in. To the side of where she was seated at, she saw rows of empty shelves, aisles of dusty crates, and the remains of trash left behind. Laurel guessed she was in some abandoned building somewhere in downtown Starling City. "Where am I?"

"One of Cain's old storage facilities," replied the Ketseuki leader. "It used to be one of his locations where he would hold illegal fighting matches. Now it's some empty building waiting to be leased to the next corrupt corporation."

"Why am I here?" Laurel asked her former comrade.

The woman known as Lady Shiva folded her arms. "Do you really need to ask me that?"

Nervous of her captor's intentions, the brown haired woman tried to be brave. "What do you want? To kill me? That's not going to satisfy your vengeance!"

Shiva laughed. "Oh Dinah! You're so smart! That's one of the things I admired about you. You're strength and intelligence." The Asian woman's face turned serious. "What I want is my revenge on David Cain!"

The attorney tried to reason with her. "Vengence won't cure you of your anger. O-Sensei believed…"

"MY FATHER WAS A FOOL!" Shiva angrily cut her off. "It's because of him that I lost my child to David Cain or have you forgotten?"

Of course, the blue eyed woman remembered. It was one of the reasons why the original Ketsueki disbanded. She still hoped to get through to Sandra.

"Sandra, there has to be another way," said Laurel. "You don't have to do this! You're not a murderer!"

"Dinah, there's many things that I've done that I can't erase," confessed her captor. "Taking a life is one of them. Since I left Father, I've been on my own and I've trained extensively in the martial arts these last five years. I've been hiring myself out as an assassin so killing is not beyond my capabilities."

The attorney's eyes widened. "What happened to you, Sandra? Carolyn would not approve of this person you've become."

"Carolyn is dead!" The woman known as Shiva yelled. "Every goodness that she inspired inside me died the day David Cain took her life. All I see is now is darkness. Mercy and remorse no longer keeps me awake at night. I am the Destroyer now. I am Lady Shiva!"

Anger boiled within Laurel. "You might have stolen your sister's moniker but you do not earn the right to be called Shiva! Carolyn exuded goodness and honor and she believed in O-Sensei's philosophies as did the rest of us of the Ketsueki! You've spent the last five years consumed for your hatred and revenge for David Cain to the point that you've allied with people that have showed no loyalty to you or your cause! Look at Cheshire! She's been manipulating you from the very beginning by drugging you with Delirium while spying for David Cain! You're the fool, Sandra! Not your father!"

Sandra backhanded the woman with a hard slap to the face. "Shut up!" She then calmly composed herself. "I admit I made an error in trusting Jade Nguyen to join my reformed Ketuseki. She played on my sympathies when she told me her sob story about being sold to slave traders in Vietnam. I thought she understood the need for vengeance but instead all she wanted was money. She'll pay for her treachery!"

"And what of Ben Turner, Mari and even that psychotic Dr. Valentin?" Laurel inquired. "Were they pawns in your grand scheme to get back at Cain?"

"I knew Ben and Mari wouldn't come join me willingly so I had Cheshire drug them," admitted the Asian assassin. "Dr. Valentin was already working for Cain when he stole my father's research on D-1862. I thought I could control him with the same drug. Obviously, that was a mistake."

Laurel scowled. "Obviously? Ben is in the hospital fighting for his life. Mari is missing and Dr. Valentin is dead! How does this factor in your plans?"

"I MADE A MISTAKE!" Sandra hissed. "I didn't know Ben would be caught in the crossfire. Mari is still under the influence of Delirium so Cheshire probably sent her to Cain to use as a weapon against his enemies. She probably informed him of her meta-human abilities because I watched her escape with Cain and her cronies back at the nightclub. As for Valentin, good riddance. The man was a serial killer who deserved to die."

"Yet you freed him from that prison in Argentina," noted the attorney. "You really didn't care if he killed again."

Sandra smirked. "As long as he fit into my objectives. The man was expendable. The same goes for Mandragora. David Cain might have wanted both those mob bosses out of the way but I made sure there was a general push in the right direction. Cheshire might have thought to double cross me but I always have Plan B."

Laurel snorted. "And what would that be?"

Lady Shiva leaned in close so that her breath touched Laurel's face. "You. I need your meta-human abilities, Hei rei kanaria! You're going to help me kill David Cain and retrieve my daughter."

"Why would I help you?" Laurel sneered.

Sandra grinned and left her captive for a moment. Walking behind a darkened aisle, she pushed a rolling television stand with old thirty six inch monitor toward the attorney. A long extension cord had been plugged into an outlet and she grabbed the remote to turn on the screen. A morning live news broadcast displayed on the channel.

"_**With Starling City still awaiting the news of Tommy Merlyn and Ben Turner to recover from their near fatal wounds inflicted during the criminal melee of last night's shootout at the Cain's nightclub in downtown, another shocking incident has rocked the case.**_

_**Sergeant Quentin Lance of SCPD was in the middle of giving a press conference in regards to the shootout that occurred last night when he suddenly collapsed in the middle of his speech outside of the precinct. EMTs have been rushed to his aid as the law enforcement superior has been rushed to the hospital. Doctors speculate that Sergeant Lance had been poisoned with some kind of toxic drug and medical professionals are working frantically to revive the officer.**_

_**This cannot not at worse time as the police department is trying to locate suspect David Cain who they believe might be also tied with the attempted murder of Sergeant Lance…"**_

Sandra shut off the television as a furious Laurel attempted to jump from her chain to strangle her captor but was unable to due to her bindings.

"YOU BITCH!" Laurel screamed. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FATHER?"

Lady Shiva reached into the pocket of her leather coat and pulled a small vial. Tossing on to Laurel's laugh, she grinned wickedly. "Nightshade. A rare form of toxin that puts it victim in a coma for one week. Only a certain cure can counteract the poison which I have access to. Let's just say that my recruitment of Jade helped me learn a couple things from her in dealing with my enemies. Cheshire is a genius when it comes to poisons. She taught me how to create it!"

"Give me the cure!" The lawyer pleaded. Tears filled her eyes. "Sandra, please."

"I will," nodded the assassin. "On one condition."

Laurel gulped. She was not going to like the bargaining chips her captor was going to offer. "What is it?"

"Help me kill David Cain and I'll give you the cure to the nightshade," said Sandra. "The toxin keeps the victim alive for one week. After that, he succumbs to death. Once Cain is dead and I get my daughter back then I'll hand off the antidote and you can save your father."

"How do I know I can trust you?" The blue eyed woman asked. She had no faith in the assassin's words.

Kneeling down, Shiva got down to her level. "You don't. So you do we have a deal?"

Laurel paused for a moment. If she killed terrorist like David Cain, then the world would be a safer place and her father would be given the cure for his poison. However could she live with the fact that she murdered a man in cold blood? Should she forgo the teachings of O-Sensei and become a killer? She had no other choice.

"Deal," she agreed with hesitation.

"Good," smiled Sandra. She went behind the attorney and cut away the bindings. Laurel stood up to stretch her legs.

Massaging her wrists where the rope burned her skin, the brown haired woman turned to the Asian assassin. "How do we even find him? David Cain is not going to show his face especially with everyone looking for him."

"I've thought of that," said Sandra. "David is much too arrogant. He'll show his face somewhere in couple of days when you least expect it."

"A couple of days?" Laurel frowned. "It might even be a week. My father might be dead by that time!"

"Don't worry," the Asian woman snorted. "The little cockroach always finds a way to scurry sooner than later."

* * *

_Dvorjzack,Ukraine_

_The Ketsueki tracked him. It took three months but the group finally tracked him down. Word had spread quickly among the criminal circles that David Cain had been hosting another one of his underground fighting matches in an Eastern blocked country town and they followed the criminal boss there._

_From a tiny barn that served a secretive base for the covert group, O-Sensei devised a strategy to capture the man who murdered his youngest daughter. Sitting by his side, Sandra fed his infant granddaughter Cassandra as she listened to her father's plan to take down the criminal mastermind. The rest of uniformed soldiers of the Ketsueki clan prepared for battle._

"_Now we can't compete in any of the fighting matches since Cain already knows our faces," said O-Sensei. "We'll have to do this old fashion way. Sneak in, take out the guards until we reach the crime boss."_

"_I'm joining you," responded Sandra._

"_No, Sandra," warned her father. "You have a child to take care of and you're too vulnerable to go up against Cain. It's too dangerous."_

"_But that bastard murdered Carolyn!" She spat. "I want to avenge her death!"_

"_A vendetta will not appease your soul," said the old man. "You are simply acting in anger."_

"_It's justice!" Sandra hissed._

"_No Sandra!" O-Sensei ordered. "You will stay here in the sanctuary while the other warriors carry out the mission! Perhaps a little mediation will soothe your troubled mind?"_

_His eldest daughter huffed. "No bit of mediation will cure what ails me. Anger and fury is what drives me, Father! I will not rest until I put David Cain in the ground myself." She carried a cooing Cassandra in her arms and went outside to calm down._

_O-Sensei sighed as he addressed his students. "All right. Everyone you have orders. Head out to Petrova Square and take your positions." Richard, Ben, and Mari exited the barn just as the older man pulled Laurel aside for a private conversation._

"_Dinah, might I have a word?" He requested of his dark songbird._

"_Yes, O-Sensei?" Laurel said to her teacher._

_Professor Wu-San exhaled a breath before speaking. "Dinah, you know you're one of my brightest students and I'm not talking about just your fighting skills."_

"_Thank you, O-Sensei," replied the blue eyed woman. She blushed as she stroked the tendril of hair from her blonde wig that covered her face._

"_You and Mari have proven yourself incredible humanitarians in this studies program," he added. "Both intelligent and compassionate with everyone you assist."_

"_Thank you, O-Sensei," she responded again._

"_That is why as a covert agent, it's my duty to give you another mission of your very own," said the old man._

_Laurel raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean, O-Sensei?"_

_The Ketsueki leader paced the barn. "Richard and Ben are formidable fighters yet they lack emotion that comes from understanding their enemy. Mari displays amazing potential but she is still green when it comes to being on the battlefield and still needs someone to teach her. And my daughter Sandra…"_

"_She's progressing quite nicely," added Laurel. "I've seen her fight and to be honest, O-Sensei, she's a force to be reckoned with. Even I am scared to go up against her."_

"_As well as you should be," remarked the old man. "I fear Sandra is succumbing to the darkness. Her anger and her rage are swallowing her up to the point that she does not refrain from doing harm to anyone that stands in her way. Her need for revenge is so much stronger that she is losing her humanity and compassion in the process. I fear I have lost her."_

_Laurel shook her head. "Don't say that! There's goodness still in Sandra. I know there is."_

_O-Sensei turned toward his student. "That's why I'm proudest of you, Hei rei kanaria. You still see the good in people when they have lost their way. You truly are the light of the Ketsueki. Don't ever lose sight of that. This group needs you to shine bright for them so that they can see the path ahead."_

"_Thank you, O-Sensei, for you kind works," she blushed. "But it's you we should acknowledge. You gave us direction and sense of purpose. A cause for fighting on the side of good."_

_The old man grinned. "Your words are very kind, Hei rei kanaria. Yet, it is my students who follow the path of righteousness and inspire the need to protect the innocent. That is why I'm request from you, Dinah, to ensure my daughter never strays away from the path. Reach out to her and try to move her in the right direction. The journey may be hard for her but, as the light of the Ketseuki, I have faith you can set her back on her destination."_

"_I will try, O-Sensei," agreed the brown haired woman. She bowed to him before leaving the barn to join the others._

_Her teacher's request was going to be an arduous one._

* * *

_The group made it to Petrova Square at night. Locating the hidden pub where the underground fight was being held, the Ketsueki hid within the shadows of the building as Ben, Richard, and Mari scaled the walls to get into the open windows of the establishment. Laurel climbed to the rooftop of the nearby building and managed to leap across to the top of pub as she snuck through the open door. She thought up her discussion with O-Sensei earlier and felt relieved that Sandra stayed behind with her daughter and the old man instead of recklessly ruining the mission. The last thing the Ketsueki needed was a hot headed Sandra Wu-San interrupting their plans._

_Laurel made her way down the stairs and hid near a corner where she could hear loud cheering from atop the balcony. Peeking from her hiding spot, she noticed a makeshift caged ring as two fighters went at it gladiator style until one finally fell down to the ground bloodied, mangled and possibly dead. The bloodthirsty crowd roared as money exchanged hands. Scanning the crowd, she noticed the dark brown hair of their target._

_David Cain sat in the center admiring the bloodsport as new fighters were added in the ring and a new battle began. From across the way, the dark songbird noticed her three comrades knocking out a few of the guards as they dragged into the darkness of the hallway and prepared to descend on to the mob boss. Waiting for their signal, Laurel got her sonic cry ready and stood patiently as her fellow soldiers took down more of Cain's goons._

_Suddenly the lights of the pub went out. Murmurs from the crowd interrupted the fight as a dark figure in ninja garb sailed through the air on a zip line. Laurel glanced up to see the interloper wearing a Hindi Shiva mask and gasped. Sandra Wu-San had interrupted the mission. Brandishing a gun, she opened fired at David Cain in the blackness._

_Gunfire shot everywhere in the confusion. Patrons screamed while armed thugs shot at the attacker hitting their allies in the process. The lights went back on as audience ran for cover amid the melee of bullets flying in the air. Richard, Ben and Mari fought off several enemies at once as David ran for the nearest exit within the crowed. Sandra chased after in pursuit leaving a frustrated Laurel to end the panic with a simple action. A scream._

_Sonic waves shattered the windows, cracked the walls of the pub and confused the villainous thugs trying to aim their guns at the dark songbird's friends. Invisible barriers of vibrational resonance stunned, slammed, and caused their ears to bleed as they ran to escape the shrill cry of their unknown attacker. The leather clad, fishnet wearing vigilante raced down the stairs to the run after Sandra as her the rest of the Ketsueki followed Hei rei Kanaria outside into the alleyway._

_Laurel came upon David and Sandra battling it out in the tiny section between two buildings. Both appeared to be evenly matched as they blocked, punched, and kicked each other while causing a bit of physical damage to the other. Richard and Ben joined O-Sensei's daughter in the hope of preventing her from killing their intended target. Richard went first in blocking Sandra's fist attack but the Asian woman grabbed the brown haired man by the wrist and flipped him on his back._

_Ben went after Cain but the dark brown haired man dodged each punch and kick of the African American fighter before landing a lucky kick to Ben's abdomen and sending him to the ground. Then the dark haired man reached into his pocket, pulled out a syringe and plunged it into the Bronze Tiger's arm. Ben screamed as he collapsed._

"_Ben!" Mari gasped as she stood near Laurel. "What did he do to him?"_

_Sandra went for another attack to the mob boss but he outmaneuvered her and tossed the needle toward an unsuspecting Richard Drakunovski who was just getting up from the Asian's woman's last assault. Richard's eyes glazed over being falling backward on to the ground._

"_Richard!" Laurel screamed. Seeing both their two friends unconscious, Mari and Laurel tried to run toward them to assist them._

_Sandra pointed a warning finger to them. "Stay out of this!" O-Sensei's daughter said to the two woman. "David Cain is mine!" Performing a fan kick, she successfully knocked down David to the floor before grabbing him by the shirt color and lifting him up off the ground._

_The mob boss smirked, spat blood on Sandra's face, and laughed. "Go ahead, Sandra. Finish me off. Show everyone you're a killer like me!"_

_She gritted her teeth. "I'm not a killer! I'm justice! You killed my sister!"_

"_Sandra! Stop!" Laurel protested as she observed her fellow soldiers in writhing in pain. "Something's wrong with Richard and Ben!"_

_Sandra yanked David's collar even closer. "What did you do to them?"_

"_Nightshade," smirked the criminal mastermind. "I have connections with a woman who is familiar with poisons. It's quite deadly. Only I have the antidote. Of course, if you let me go I'm willing to trade!"_

"_Not a chance!" Sandra spat. "I'm going to have my revenge and no one is going to stop me!"_

_David Cain purred. "Not even if your friends die without a cure? You really are a killer, Sandra Wu-San! I'm quite impresse, lover!"_

"_Sandra!" Mari pleaded. "This is madness! You can't let them die!"_

"_Shut up all of you!" Lady Shiva screeched. "I'm doing this for Carolyn! True honor shall come when I kill him! Justice will be served!"_

"_No, daughter! This is not justice or honor! It's insanity!"_

_O-Sensei stepped from the shadows carrying a cooing Cassandra in his arms. David stared at his infant daughter in amazement and tried to fight back the tears._

"_My daughter…" the mob boss whispered._

_Fury appeared on the Asian woman's face. Pulling her fist back, she pummeled him several times and tossed him hard against the concrete. "Cassandra is my daughter, Cain! Not yours!"_

_O-Sensei silently gestured to Mari to take the baby while he tried to reason with his daughter. The African woman agreed and held Cassandra._

"_You will not kill this man, Sandra," said O-Sensei. "Not tonight."_

_The Asian woman snickered. "I beg to differ, Father." She darted after the old man and slashed at him with her hand. O-Sensei caught it, twisted the limb until a small crack was heard, and twirled an anguished Sandra around. Then with a swift kick to the vengeful woman's back, he brought her down and slammed a foot to her leg. Laurel and Mari cringed when they heard the bone splinter Shiva's limb as she crashed to the ground in pain._

"_AAAAHH!" Sandra screamed. "Why Father, why?"_

"_The darkness has taken you, daughter," sighed the old man. "I can no longer save you."_

_He then went to Mari, took back Cassandra in his arms, and headed toward David Cain._

"_A bargain, Mr. Cain," said the old man. "Your daughter in exchange for the cure."_

"_What? NOOOOO!" Sandra moaned._

_Suspiciously, the mobster eyed the Ketsueki leader. "Why would you do this? You don't trust me!"_

"_I must do what I must to save my students," explained O-Sensei. "Despite your criminal business, you seem to be an honorable man. I trust you will care for Cassandra, protect her, and love her as a parent would?"_

_Cain nodded excitedly as he accepted his infant daughter in his arms. "I promise." He stared at his innocent baby who smiled up at him. Reaching into his pocket, he handed the old man a vial. "This is the antidote for the nightshade. Administer this quickly to them and your warriors will recover in a couple of hours."_

_O-Sensei accepted the vial and tossed it to Mari who grabbed the syringe embedded in Richard's shoulder and dropped a few bits of liquid inside the needle. Then she did the same for Ben Turner. Laurel watched in shock as her teacher made a difficult exchange._

"_Now you better go with my grandchild," said the old man to David Cain. "But note this, the next time we meet my warriors will take you down."_

_Cain agreed and ran off into the night with Cassandra. A distraught Sandra forced herself up and angrily stared at her father._

"_YOU BASTARD!" She hissed. "I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!"_

"_I know," replied the old man sadly. "It's my burden to bear."_

"_GO TO HELL!" She screeched. With that said, she limped away from the alley and vanished._

_Left alone to ponder what just transpired, Laurel walked up to her leader and glanced at him with painful eyes. Sensing the young woman's concern, O-Sensei nodded in response._

"_I agree, Dinah," said her teacher. "I have shamed and dishonored The Ketsueki. For that, I can no longer continue this group. As punishment, we need to separate."_

"_What…what will happen to us now?" Laurel asked. "I don't know if I can go back to my old life knowing what I know."_

"_You will and you will be strong," said the old man. "You are the Hei rei kanaria. My dark songbird. You will find a way to sing again. But your greatest challenge will be facing the pain you left behind in your old life."_

"_I'm scared to, O-Sensei," admitted the young young woman._

"_Nonsense," smiled her teacher. "I always have a way of resolving such things. Do you wish to undergo it?"_

"_What do you mean?" She asked._

"_I've been improving my D-1862 drug," informed the old man. "It allows the patient to forget all the memories they experienced and replace them with ones that are better suited for them. I can administer it to you and Mari if so choose to. You will only remember taking an international studies program for one year where you met your classmates and helped impoverished nations with food and supplies. Would you like that?"_

"_Would I forget everything like my fighting skills and my meta-abilities?" She wondered._

"_Everything," he answered. "You would be starting over. You'll only gain them back if the serum is re-administered to you. It's like being a sleeper agent. What do you say?"_

_Laurel paused for a moment. She had become stronger and confident while under the tutelage of being under the Ketsueki. She had learned to be courageous and fight oppression against those that could not fight for themselves. Could she really give that all up? Then she thought about her father. The man had no one since her mother left and with Sara dead, he still held on to the wide innocence of his daughter. She never wanted to him to let go of that. It was going to be a difficult decision but she had no other choice._

"_I agree to it, O-Sensei," she finally responded. "However, can you implant one memory for me to always have?"_

"_And what is that, Dinah?"_

"_I wish to be ambitious and go to law school," said Laurel. "I want to fight for the greater good under the eyes of the law."_

"_A noble choice," smiled the old man. "It shall be done."_

_And so she reverted back to her old life. Boring, Laurel Lance. Future attorney of CNRI._


	11. Chapter 11

Fingers spread against the concrete floor in a form of support that connected to the muscular arm that belonged to a shirtless Oliver Queen. Balancing his weight, the blond man used the pressure of his single arm to tone up and strengthen the biceps while he kept his other limb directly hidden behind his back. His chest and abdomen flexed, maintaining the rippled mass of his skin while he pushed up and down to exercise ever tissue, flesh, and bone inside his body. He had been so consumed with his extreme regiment, that he did not notice John Diggle coming down the steps into his underground lair.

"You know you keep working out like that, your arm's eventually going to fall off." Diggle teased.

Ollie stopped, got up off the floor and smiled. "I've had worse." He referred to the numerous scars that marred his body. Grabbing a t-shirt nearby, he slipped it on.

"Any word on finding Cain?" John questioned.

Oliver shook his head. It had been a couple days but David Cain had yet to resurface. In addition, his best friend, Tommy, and the CBI agent Ben Turner had still been in coma from the gunshot wounds they suffered from the nightclub incident. The vigilante sought justice for his comatose friend and worked furiously to locate the man involved.

"He's lying low and even his criminal contacts are not saying anything," said the blond archer. "I'm coming up with nothing and it's frustrating."

"Don't worry, Oliver," reassure the former military man. "You usually catch the bad guys. You always do."

A buzzing came from the vigilante's phone. Oliver picked up, saw the name on the menu, and answered it.

"Mom?"

"Oliver," greeted Moira Queen. "I need for you to drop by the house. I have something to discuss with you."

"I'll swing by right now." Oliver replied. He hung up the phone to look at Diggle.

"Home situation?" The African American gentleman asked.

"My mother made it sound like it was important," sighed the blue eyed hero. "I guess Cain will have to wait."

* * *

They hopped in Diggle's truck and drove toward the Queen's mansion. Parking the black utility vehicle in front, the pair got out and headed inside. Moira, impeccably dressed as usual, waited for them in the living room as Oliver's sister sat on the couch reading a fashion magazine.

"Oliver, you here!" Moria smiled. Diggle stood by the doorway as his boss kissed his mother on the cheek.

"What's going on, Mom?" He asked. "You made it sound urgent on the phone."

Clutching her strand of pearls, Moira nodded before speaking while Thea tried to feign interest. "As you both know, this David Cain debacle as made a negative impact on Queen Consolidated. Many our future investors have pulled their contracts from our offshore businesses based on our reputation we had with the man posing as Guano Cravat. Now that Cravat Limited has been seized by the government, we've lost funding with our intended merger."

"But that's not our fault," Oliver defended. "You couldn't have known that Guano Cravat was an international terrorist."

"Nevertheless," continued Moira. "Word quickly spread within the industry and now Queen Consolidated is poison for any business dealings in the future. Luckily, I pulled some old connections and salvaged our ties with some ambitious buyers. A sister company of Wayne Enterprises has shown some interest in a merger for the international shipping business that were originally being offered to Cravat Limited. They are requesting to finalize a deal."

"That's great, Mom!" Oliver grinned.

"Originally, we were to host a private gala announcing the merger tomorrow night with Cravat Limited but since that deal fell through, we had to postpone the event. However with Wayne Enterprises now on board, the gala is still going to happen. Therefore, I need you, Oliver, to let the caterers and the event planners know that the gala is still going to continue."

The blond archer paused then embarrassingly looked away. Sensing her son's guilt, she raised her eyebrow in a disapproving fashion.

"You didn't cancel the party at all did you?" She scowled.

Ollie backpedalled. "Mom, I was going to do that…but with everything going on like Tommy in the hospital…Laurel's dad being poisoned…I never got a chance to cancel everything…"

"Oliver!" Moira clucked her tongue. "When are you going to show some responsibility?" She exhaled a breath. "We got lucky this time since I found an alternative investor but next time, Oliver, I expect more from you."

He blushed. "Sorry, Mom. It won't happen again."

Diggle had to fight back the laughter of his seeing his boss get reprimanded by his mother. Ollie glanced over and glared at the former military man.

"Since you and Thea are here," remarked the Queen matriarch. "I expect both of you to attend. It's an important night tomorrow and it will look good for the press that the Queen family is being supportive of the merger regardless of who they had done business with in the past."

In annoyance, Thea lifted her eyes from her magazine and groaned. "Another boring function? Really, Mom?"

Moira's tone became more serious. "Thea. You are a Queen. You are a representative of this family in the public eye. I expect you to act like it."

"Can I at least bring a date?" She asked.

"Fine," responded her mother who did not want to continue the argument. "But it can't be anyone with a criminal record, piercings or tattoos. Oh and no one who is not of high school age. Do I make myself clear?"

Thea rolled her eyes in disgust. "Oh great! That pretty much limits everyone on my Facebook page! Can I invite Mia and Shelly to this thing instead?"

"That would be wonderful," agreed her mother. Thea shot her older brother a defeated look and left the room leaving Moira to make another request of her son. "Oliver, if you are going to bring someone, can I suggest Laurel?"

"Mom, I don't think she's in the mood to attend anything festive," the blond man argued. "With her boyfriend and father in the hospital, I doubt she'll accept my invitation."

"At least ask her," suggested the matriarch. "She's always been a lovely person. I want to show her that the Queens have her love and support during this troubled time."

"I will," Oliver replied.

"Good," Moira grinned. "Now why don't you and John Diggle carry on about your business as usual. I have some work to take care of."

"Thanks, Mom," said Oliver who left the living room with his bodyguard and exited out of the mansion to his partner's truck.

"Where to?" John asked Ollie once they were outside of the house.

"Starling City Hospital," answered the blond man. "I want to check on the poison given to Sergeant Lance."

* * *

Laurel dropped a bouquet of flowers off in Tommy's hospital room. Setting the floral arrangement near his beside nightstand, she noticed her boyfriend hooked up to various IV's and feeding tubes. Wrapped in bandages and still unmoving, he parted his dark hair from his face and bent down to kiss his forehead.

"I'm sorry, Tommy," she whispered. "This is my fault. I should have been a better girlfriend."

She had hoped the dark haired man heard her. All her life, she seemed to distance herself from the men that cared about her the most. They wanted to be close and offered a connection to her but she constantly pushed them away due to some fault she had seen in them. First it was Oliver who betrayed her with his sister Sarah. Then it was her father who consumed himself with work after the death of her sister and her mother leaving him. Next it was Richard who became temporary distraction to mask all the sad feelings she had inside. Finally it was Tommy who willing offered his heart to her but she stomped on it repeatedly on more than one occasion. Now the man fought for his life in a hospital bed and there was nothing she could to do to ease his suffering. All she could do now was pray for him to wake up.

A knock on the door startled her. Turning her head toward the doorway, Agent Richard Drakunovski leaned against the frame and stared at her.

"How's he doing?" He asked with genuine concern.

"The doctors say he is doing better," said Laurel touching Tommy's unconscious hands. "How's Ben?"

"Same," said Richard. "I'm hoping the both of them will wake up soon. Mari is missing as well. I'm thinking Cain is using Delirium to control her and is holding her hostage."

Laurel sighed. "I'm sorry, Richard. I can't think of that right now. Both my boyfriend and father are in a coma. Tommy's shot and my Dad has been poisoned. The only thing on my mind is hoping that they both pull through."

Touching her shoulder, Laurel pushed the CBI agent away.

"Dinah, we have to consider the fact that Cain is still out there," Richard explained to her. "He's still a threat and could continue to hurt more people. As the Hei rei kanaria of the Ketuseki…"

"THE KETSUEKI IS GONE!" She snapped. "I've done everything I could to be the warrior O-Sensei wanted me to be! Instead, I only end up hurting the ones I love. Tommy! My father! They wouldn't have been in this situation if I didn't become the Kei rei kanaria!"

"How can you say that?" The brown aired operative argued. "You were given a special gift…"

"A gift that I now regret!" The attorney interrupted. "I'm constantly chasing bad guys, putting myself at risk, endangering the people closest to me! All for what? The villains always get away and nothing gets resolved. It's one vicious cycle that continues!"

Richard shook his head. "I disagree, Dinah. We do this because we believe in protecting the innocent. We do this because the police are overwhelmed and the protectors sometimes need saving themselves. We do this because it someone has to stand up the wicked. That's why you became a lawyer, Dinah. That's why you created a second persona. You wanted to help people of this city that required it the most!"

Laurel frowned and directed her focus back to Tommy. "And looks where it's gotten me. Two people who I love and care about now stuck in a hospital bed. I'm no hero, Richard. Just an ordinary woman."

Seeing no other reason say a rebuttal to her comment, the CBI agent began to walk away but not before saying one more thing. "You keep telling yourself that, Dinah. Keep hiding your head in the sand as the rest of the world falls apart. As for me, I will continue to fight because someone has to. Someone has to protect the innocent. It might as well be me!" He exited the room as Laurel got up and went to check on her father.

* * *

With Diggle standing outside of Sergeant Lance's hospital room, Oliver injected a syringe into the man's arm to withdraw some blood from the comatose police officer. Shoving the vial inside his jacket, the blond hero attempted to act normal as Laurel entered the room.

"Oliver!" She exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to pay your Dad a visit," the vigilante lied. "Then I was going to check up on Tommy."

Laurel embraced him gratitude. "Thanks, Oliver. That means a lot to me." She then eyed the rich man with a suspicious look. "You do know that my Dad hated you?"

Oliver giggled and nodded. "Yeah but I didn't feel the same way about him. Laurel, he is your father after all."

She sighed. "Thanks for understanding."

"Still no change from Tommy?" He asked her.

"No," she answered. "And whoever poisoned my Dad, the doctors can't seem to pinpoint an antidote."

Oliver grinned and offered her comfort. "At least, you're holding down the fort."

"I'm trying to be strong," the blue eyed woman responded.

The blond man leaned in. "You always were."

Warm breath touched her face as electrical charge sparked between them. Oliver's first thought was to grab her and kiss her but seeing how they were both in a hospital setting would be very inappropriate at this time. Laurel fantasized about her ex taking her but even her conscience did override her passions. She remained virtuous and moral.

An awkward silence drifted between the two as they stared at each other. Oliver released Laurel before addressing his mother's request. "Laurel, I know this is bad timing but my Mom is hosting a gala to celebrate a business merger and is requesting you to come."

Laurel curled her mouth. "I don't think that's wise especially given the circumstances."

"I know," said the blond man. "But we, Queens, want you to know that we're thinking about you. It'll good to take your mind off things for a while."

She hesitated. "Thanks, I'll think about it." Without thinking, she impulsively leaned in and kissed him. The sensation of warm caresses and suppressed desires shot through their bodies. Snapping back to reality, she quickly pulled away and covered her mouth. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"It's okay," Oliver nodded. "You were in a vulnerable moment." He went to exit the room. "If you change your mind about the gala tomorrow night, it's at eight at the Eastgate Hotel by Starling City Square. Dress is formal."

"Thanks, Oliver," Laurel smiled. "I'll consider it."

"Now if you excuse me," said the handsome hero. "I have to stop the gift shop to get a teddy bear for Tommy. Is he still into white stuffed animals?"

"Get him the panda with the Get Well balloon!" The lawyer laughed. "I'm sure he'd appreciate it."

Oliver and Diggle left the corridor as Laurel touched her father's face and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't worry, Dad. I'll have the antidote for you soon." She whispered.

* * *

Walking down the hallway, the brown haired woman pressed the elevator button to head down to the lobby. An exotic Asian woman in a leather coat with sunglasses entered with her as the doors closed. Once inside, Sandra Wu-san spoke to her the attorney.

"You're attending that gala tomorrow night," Shiva said to Laurel.

The lawyer shrugged. "Why? What's so important tomorrow night?"

"Cain's associates are going to be in attendance," informed Sandra. "They are curious about the now defunct merger and are gunning for the investors involved with Wayne Enterprises. You and I are going to attend, get close to one of the Cain's men, and force him to reveal the location of their boss. We'll flush out David Cain anyway we can."

"And once Cain is dead and you have Cassandra back," commented Laurel. "You'll give me the antidote to my father's poison?"

"Absolutely," answered the Asian assassin. "You have my word on it."

"Something tells me your word doesn't hold much water," noted the dark songbird.

The elevator doors opened as Sandra shoved her hands in her pocket and walked off. However, she made one last remark.

"Wear black tomorrow. You always looked in black, Hei rei kanaria. I'll seen you soon, my Black Canary."

With that said, she left the hospital.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, Oliver poured the solution into the vial of blood that belong to Sergeant Lance into another glass container and mixed the tow liquids together. Sure enough the chemical compound turned blue upon contact. John Diggle came up behind his partner and stared at the solution sitting on the counter of the underground lair.

"So does that thing explode?" John asked as he examined the contents.

"No," grinned Ollie. "It's not an explosive. I'm not making a liquid bomb."

"Could've fooled me," commented the former military man. "Exactly what is that?"

"It's a simple test," replied the blond archer. "Mix in a few grounded herbs and it will test the type of compound used for any poison. Red is for cyanide. Green for any opiate. Blue for nightshade. I learned this back on the island."

"It's blue," noted Diggle. "Does that mean it's nightshade?"

"Exactly," said the hooded vigilante. "The lighter shade of the color shows how deadly the toxin is. Looks like it's enough to put Sergeant Lance in coma and he has about a week before he succumbs."

"Is there a cure?" The military man inquired.

"Yeah but the herbs are rare in the U.S." Oliver informed him. "We won't be able to get them in time. Our best bet is finding the person responsible and getting them to releasing the antidote."

"Do you think David Cain or Shiva are involved?" Diggle concluded.

"It has to be," the blond archer remarked. "The only one capable of mixing such a batch of nightshade is the woman calling herself Cheshire. Jade Nguyen. She mentioned she was well versed in poisons."

The African American man frowned. "But Cheshire is a double agent. We don't know who she is truly working for."

"Doesn't matter," said Oliver. "She wouldn't make a poison without creating an antidote as well. She needs both for leverage especially if either Cain or Sandra Wu-san have their own personal motives against each other. It wouldn't surprise me that Jade would play both sides."

"That's an amazing deduction, Sherlock," Diggle joked. "So how are we going to find Jade, Cain, or even Lady Shiva?"

The blond hero shrugged. "That's where I'm stumped. I'm still trying to figure that out."

"You seem to be pretty good with mixing things." John noted. "Any chance of you making an antidote."

"Again, not without any getting rare herbs overseas." Oliver corrected him. "Besides, I almost failed chemistry in school."

Diggle rolled his eyes. "Really, Oliver? Did you ditch class a lot?"

"No," he sighed. "I seduced my chemistry teacher."

The African American man's eyes widened.

"What?" Oliver defended. "I was young and immature back then. I made many mistakes before arriving on the island. I'm not the same person anymore."

"You sure aren't," Diggle agreed. "Right now, your criminal investigation will have to wait. You have your mother's gala tonight to prepare for."

Oliver groaned. "Oh, the superficial things that the rich have to do!"

* * *

Eastgate Hotel is a lavish, high end business located at the end of the downtown strip of Starling City. Known for its large banquet rooms, modern architecture, and metropolitan landscape, the Eastgate had been used as the primary location for hosting various important functions from political events; star studded galas, and charity balls. The merger announcement by the Queen family was no exception.

Thea Queen stood close to her mother in an Elie Tahari purple gown completely bored to tears while the hostess of tonight's evening chatted it up with several major industry players. Dressed in a blue Dior evening dress, Moira Queen appeared absolutely radiant even as she entertained the room. This merger with Wayne Enterprises was very important and she needed her family's support to ensure the deal became finalized. Working the room filled with CEO's, corporate execs, political figures, celebrities, and journalists, the wealthy matriarch stole a moment with her ungrateful daughter.

"Try to be a little more enthusiastic," Moira whispered to an annoyed Thea. "We have all eyes on us."

As usual, the teenager shot her mother a sarcastic quip. "Oh gee, Mom. I'm still hoping for that reality show offer from Hollywood that will make me the next Paris Hilton."

Exhaling a breath, the matriarch spotted one of her daughter's friends far across the room. "Good. Mia has arrived. Why don't you join her? It will help remove that sour expression on your face tonight."

Thea felt a sense of relief. At least having her friends at this dull gala would liven things up a bit. She crossed over to where Mia was at and the pair went off to the corner to gossip. Near the entrance of the banquet hall, a dashing Oliver Queen entered wearing a dark designer suit accompanied by his bodyguard John Diggle who was impeccably dressed as well. The pair joined Moira who stood at the center of the room talking to a dark haired gentleman with a mustache.

"Oliver!" She beamed. "You made it!"

The blond archer leaned in to give his mother a peck on the cheek. Then the Queen matriarch addressed the mustached gentleman and introduced him to her son.

"Oliver, this is Jack Drake. " Moira announced to Ollie. "Corporate Manager of Wayne Enterprises' International Affairs Division. Jack, this is my son, Oliver."

Jack Drake extended a hand to the blond heir who Oliver politely reciprocated by shaking it. "It's good to finally meet the son of Robert Queen. Your father has a long history with Wayne Enterprises on a few of our other businesses. We definitely want to continue the tradition."

"Oliver smiled. "I'm glad. Tell me, Mr. Drake. How does your employer feel about this merger?"

The dark haired man laughed. "He's all for it. He's been wanting to expand our company's shipping business overseas. It took some convincing by me and some persuasive talk by your mother to finalize the deal."

Moira giggled. "Well your boss is very specific of what he wants to invest in but I'm glad that he finally came around. It's too bad that he couldn't make the gala tonight. I would love to meet your enigmatic employer."

"Sadly, the man is always preoccupied with other activities," said Jack Drake. "Being a multi-billionaire, he's always busy playing with his toys."

"Like women and fast vehicles?" Oliver asked with a hint of petulance. Moira shot him a look of disapproval.

His comment made the mustached man laughed. "It's true. The owner is a confirmed playboy and womanizer. I'm surprised that he gets any work done with the amount of free time he has on his hands."

"Perhaps, the women see him as their savior but with a bad boy side," Ollie guessed. "Their dark knight in shining armor."

"Oliver!" Moira clucked. She felt suddenly embarrassed by her offspring. "You're being rude and disrespectful." She tried to mend a broken fence. "Jack, I apologize for my son's behavior. Surely, your boss is nothing like how the media portrays him to be."

Jack guffawed even louder. "Actually, he is. And I'm not offended by your son's remarks. In fact, he reminds me a lot of my own son, Tim. He's five but he sure is an energetic tot with a smart mouth." He eyed the blond man and continued to laugh. "Sadly, the owner of Wayne Enterprises is exactly how the tabloids portray him. Scandalous and proud of it! There was a time I recall, Oliver, that you were featured on many of these gossip rags?"

"Maybe five years ago," corrected the archer. "But I'm doing my best to change all that."

"Speaking of change," interrupted his mother who took the dark haired man's arm. "Why don't we mingle with everyone else before we make the public announcement of the merger? I hear that a couple of the other investors who turned us down are now kicking themselves in the pants."

Jack Drake grinned wide from ear to ear. "I hope they are. They didn't see a good investment when they had it and now that Wayne Enterprises agreed to merger with Queen Consolidated, they should stew in their own lost deal."

Moira enjoyed the dark haired man's attitude and together the pair set off to mingle with the other guests. Oliver and Diggle watched the Queen matriarch entertain the crowd as the pair decided to form their plan of action.

"What now?" John asked his partner.

Oliver handed him a piece of paper. "I swiped a copy of the guest list. Some of these people are associates of David Cain. Go around the room and see what we dig up."

"Sounds like a plan," Diggle agreed.

The pair disbursed and went to around to eavesdrop on their guests. Ollie had been invested in his strategy for only fifteen minutes before a seductive vision of loveliness caught his attention. Laurel Lance shyly entered the banquet hall wearing a gorgeous red cocktail dress and strappy stiletto heels. With her brown hair pinned up, it became difficult for the blond haired vigilante to stay focused on the guests. He made a beeline for the attorney.

"Laurel! You came!" He grinned widely.

The blue eye woman tried to remain cool even though she was aware that Lady Shiva was scoping the room. "I needed something to get my mind off everything going on so I decided to show up."

Oliver nodded in approval. "I'm glad you did." He offered his arm to her but she instead she declined.

"Oliver," she remarked. "There's something you ought to know…"

"She has a date tonight."

Agent Richard Drakunovski came marching in dressed in a tailored black suit and put his arm around the brown haired woman. Laurel glimpsed a saddened Oliver who seemed a bit surprised at the CBI operative in attendance.

"I called Richard last minute to be my escort," explained Laurel. "I hope you don't mind?"

The blond man cocked his head and put on a fake smile. "No, it's fine. I have some people I need to discuss business with. Please enjoy the party." Turning his back to them, he joined his mother who was immersed in a deep discussion with Jack Drake and his colleagues. Laurel reached for her ex.

"Oliver…wait…"

It was too late. Ignoring her pleas, the wealthy heir of Queen Consolidated involved himself with the merger conversation while Diggle tried to dig up some clues of David Cain's whereabouts among the terrorist's many connections at the party. Richard grabbed Laurel's hand and led her on to the dance floor.

"Did I ruin a tender moment between you two?" Richard asked his date with a sarcastic tone.

Laurel shrugged. "What's there to ruin, Richard? There's nothing between us."

The brown haired agent frowned. "I beg to differ, Laurel. I can see how you both look at each other. The eyes don't lie."

"That's all in the past, Richard," she corrected him. "I'm with Tommy now or have you forgotten?"

Richard Drakunovski exhaled. "Yes, Tommy Merlyn. The other rich boy. You seem to gravitate toward men with money. I always wondered why I never measured up."

She clucked her tongue. "Don't perceive that you know me, Richard Drakunovski. I told you five years ago that I wasn't ready to get involve with someone so soon but you still pursued me. Now that I'm with someone else, you're trying paint me as the bad guy for how we ended. Dragon, please understand it wasn't anything serious."

The CBI operative released his arms. "It was serious to me! I put my feelings out on the line for you but you couldn't get past your baggage. Now you ex has resurfaced after five years and suddenly you're developing feelings for him again." She opened her mouth to object but he cut her off. "Don't deny it! I see the way you look at him! I'm never going to be good enough for you, am I? I'm always going to be the rebound! Why did you call and invite me tonight?"

"I…I…" Laurel scanned the room searching for any sign of Lady Shiva. She did not want to let Richard know the whole story without jeopardizing her agreement with Sandra Wu-San. The Asian woman had yet to make an appearance. "I wanted to be polite and bring a friend as my date tonight." She lied.

"Just a friend, huh?" Richard rubbed his head. "I think the real reason is that you were hoping to make Oliver Queen jealous so that maybe you still had a chance to rekindle an old flame. Is that it?"

"No," she sadly shook her head.

The agent did not believe her and began to jump to his own conclusions. "My God! That's it, isn't it? You have no shame, Laurel Lance!" His voice became even louder as some of the guests began to witness the drama unfold on the dance floor. "Your father and boyfriend are in the hospital and all you can think about is getting back with your ex-boyfriend! You're pathetic and desperate! I can't believe I ever cared about you!" Murmurs drifted through the room as Richard picked up his feet and stormed out of the banquet hall.

Observing the argument, Oliver raised his eyebrows and bravely walked up to the brown haired attorney left alone on the dance floor. Embarrassed by the dramatic exchange, Moira pulled her investors aside to the corner of the room while her son did some damage control. Grabbing Laurel by the hand, he led her out toward entrance of the banquet hall and away from prying eyes.

"You okay?" He asked her as he put both hands to her shoulders.

She nodded as tried to fight back tears. "I'm sorry for that scene back there. This was a mistake. I better go." Turning her face away, Laurel began to walk away before Oliver gripped her hand tight.

"Stay, Laurel," he suggested. "I'm sure what Agent Richard said was all a lie."

Swallowing a breath, she frowned. "Actually, Oliver…" Her blue eyes suddenly focused past him to see an exotically beautiful Asian woman wearing an elegant black pant suit with a plunging neckline. Oliver glanced behind toward the direction that Laurel was focusing on noticed Lady Shiva being followed by Agent Drakunovski.

"We better get back to the party." Oliver advised. Laurel agreed. The pair returned to the gala as they both dispersed, mingled within the crowd while trying to locate Sandra Wu-san who kept disappearing among the attendees. Even Diggle became aware of Shiva's presence and encircled the room hoping to find her. Unfortunately, the assassin proved to be quite nimble in her concealments.

The orchestra band played even louder, altering the pleasant classical pieces into something booming and upbeat. Thea and her friends re-entered the room, spotted Laurel, and hugged the woman for support.

"Laurel!" Thea giggled. "Thank God, there's somebody here I recognize!"

"It's good seeing you too, Thea," replied the attorney.

The teenage Queen focused on the orchestra playing something contemporary and modern and clapped her hands. "Finally! Something other than elevator music tonight!" Moira walked over to her daughter and angrily stared at her. "Thea, do you tell the conductor to change the sheet music? This isn't the musical list I asked for."

"I wish, Mom!" Thea Queen laughed. "At least what they're playing won't put everyone to sleep!"

The band stopped and bowed to the room filled with applause. Out of nowhere, an attractive woman wearing tons of cosmetics, sporting a top hat and wearing sexy navy and gray Victorian outfit came sauntering up in front of the orchestra. Laurel, Oliver, and Richard glanced at the woman and instantly recognized her.

Veronica Sinclair.

"Ladies and gentleman!" Veronica announced on the microphone. "Welcome to the Queen's Merger Gala hosted by the lovely Moira Queen and her family!" The crowd clapped for the matriarch who seemed confused by the surprise impromptu performance. "As you know, the Queen family has finalized a merger with the overseas shipping market between Queen Consolidated and Wayne Enterprises which will be a profitable venture worth billions in the next ten years! Well, this is sad for the original clients, Cravat Limited! They should have been given priority over the deal before both companies decided to betray their end of the bargain…"

Moira's mouth dropped. She stepped up to the strange woman. "How dare you! You have no clue about this merger! Someone get this woman off the stage and escort her out! She has no business being here!"

Veronica cackled and held court on the microphone. "I beg to differ, Mrs. Queen! In fact, my boss would like send his regards concerning how unfair the original merger was! Ladies and gentleman, may I present to you my employer! Many of you know him as Guano Cravat but the media has branded him a terrorist! David Cain!"

Screams, murmurs, and shocked gasped erupted in the banquet hall. Before anyone could do anything, a large group of armed cronies rushed into the room, shut and bolted the doors of every entrance, and aimed their rifles at the crowd.

Oliver, Laurel, and Richard were helpless to do anything as a dark haired man wearing a military uniform ahead of his pack of thugs. Stomping up to a nervous Moira Queen, he displayed a triumphant smile.

"Hello Moira," David Cain smirked. "It's good seeing you again."

"What…what do you want?" Moira asked with trepidation.

"I want you, of course," laughed the dark haired crime boss. "And your family and couple of your guests. My Algol has very important objective."

"What's that?" The matriarch wondered.

"To flush out my enemies who wish to take me down," Cain smiled. "But first I need hostages." Pulling out a gas mask from his duffel bag, he put it on as did the rest of his cronies with their own breathing apparatuses. Soon eerie smoke filled the room until a huge mist of gray smog snaked from the vents and into the banquet hall. Oliver, Laurel, and Richard began to cough as they tried to prevent themselves for inhaling the fumes. Observing helplessly the majority of the guests toppling to the floor unconscious , the blond archer peeked through the mist to witness the culprit involved with releasing the knockout gas.

It was Jade "The Cheshire" Nguyen.


	13. Chapter 13

Mist and the strong stench of smoke covered the locked banquet hall. Oliver, Laurel, and Richard began to cough and wheeze as their bodies began to descend to the floor. Then suddenly a figure in black darted around the room. Glancing up at the figure, the individual smashed through all the ceiling lights and the entire area plunged into darkness. Screams, coughs, and gasps echoed in the blackened chaos as the vents opened up and began absorbing back some of the haze.

David in his gas mask signaled at his men to open fire at the mysterious figure but the stranger attacked first tossing a couple sharp shuriken stars at several of his thugs and killing them. Gunfire and bullet sparks flashed in the darkness amid more screams of the partygoers hitting the floor to avoid the melee. The final remnants of the knockout gas dissipated and the trio of fighters gradually came back to consciousness. Observing the frenzied chaos, Oliver struck first.

Without anyone looking, he maneuvered through the darkness, snuck up behind one of the guards, and knocked him out until the goon was unconscious. Then he prepared to do the same to the next man that was part of Cain's henchmen. Crouching low behind one of the tables, the hooded vigilante prepared to attack. Agent Richard Drakunovski noticed Cheshire trying to feed more of the gas from the vents and raced toward her. Jade Nguyen saw the CBI operative heading toward her direction and prepared her claw blades but the mysterious savior in black ran up to Cheshire first, leaped on her back, and knocked the assassin down with one swoop kick to the chest. Then in an act of triumph, the figure in black removed her stocking mask to reveal her long black hair and Japanese-Chinese appearance.

"It's Shiva! Shoot her!" Cain yelled.

Gunfire blasted toward Sandra Wu-san who rolled over the tables, used a few of David's men as shields and crawled around the room evading the rain of bullets around her. Richard ducked for cover in the same manner as he reached for his gun inside his suit pocket and began firing back at some of the armed thugs. Killing a couple goons, he ran out of bullets and rolled over to push another table on to the floor to use as a barricade against the numerous arsenal pointed at him.

The blackout proved to be advantageous for everyone including Laurel Lance. Using this for her opportunity, she broke the stiletto heels of her shoes and raced toward Veronica Sinclair who had a pistol targeted at Lady Shiva. Catching the woman in her crosshairs, the announcer reached around the trigger and started to fire. It was now or never. Laurel leaped forward and kicked the gun out from Veronica's hand. Shocked by the mysterious woman in red attempting to fight her, the deadly announcer proved her capabilities by removing her top hat and pulling out two long sharp pins from her hair. As an associate of David Cain, she was going to prove exactly how ruthless she could be.

Flashes of gunfire similar to a strobelight effect exploded inside the room. With both sharp pins in her hands, Veronica struck at Laurel but the brown haired lawyer managed to elude each thrust of the dangerous points of her weapons. Undeterred, the evil henchwoman struck again and sliced the edge of the dark songbird's red dress and tearing the fabric. Laurel spun around in time to avoid being hurt by Veronica's dangerous weapons.

"My dress!" Laurel gasped. "It's new!"

"Not anymore," cackled the villainous announcer. "Neither will your face!" She flipped both pins in her and aimed at the attorney's eyes. Laurel ducked, performed a forward cartwheel and made contact with the chest of David Cain's henchwoman. Veronica stumbled backward and attempted to regain her balance.

Furious that she had been caught off guard, Veronica lunged at Laurel. This time the dark songbird was more than prepared. Rotating her body, she did a roundhouse kick to the announcer's face and knocked her opponent down to the ground. Veronica dropped her pins allowing Laurel to pounce on the villainess and pummel her into unconsciousness.

Back inside the room, Richard took down more of Cain's thugs with his pistol while Oliver disarmed several of the goons. Sandra murdered a few of the mobsters which convinced the mob boss to make a hasty retreat. Signaling to his men, David Cain ordered the locked banquet door to be opened as his other guards who were left standing picked up six of the unconscious party guests and exited with guns blazing. Though the darkness and confusion, both Richard and Oliver trailed after them, along with Sandra and Laurel who ran outside; EMT and police sirens echoed a mile down the road as everyone concealed themselves and watched Cain and his cronies escape into the night in several getaway vehicles.

Trying his luck, Oliver reached into the pocket of his coat and threw a small tracking dart at the back end of one of the vehicle's trunk before it raced out of the parking lot. Then he innocently waited for the police to arrive. Agent Richard also played it cool as he saw members of the CBI arriving at the scene. Both men needed to play up their civilian identities to disguise their involvement with the David Cain case. Meanwhile, Sandra located a private area of the hotel and pulled Laurel aside.

"Damn, that bastard got away!" Shiva snapped.

"Well if you didn't cause a ruckus back there, you might have a chance to kill Cain during the blackout," Laurel stated.

"Quite, Dinah!" Sandra hissed. "If I killed Cain right then and there, then I wouldn't be able to get information to where he's hidden my daughter. Be grateful that I smashed the lights or you would have been abducted or worse, killed, by Cain's men."

"Yes but you got innocent civilians kidnapped in the process," the lawyer stated. "That wasn't a wise move."

"I did what I had to do!" Shiva smirked. "All that matters to me is getting Cassandra back and killing Cain myself!"

"Not a chance of that happening now!" The brown haired woman snorted. "Cain's escaped and we don't know where's he's hiding!"

"We do!" The Asian woman corrected.

"How?" Laurel asked.

"Follow me," said Sandra. Laurel followed the assassin through a back entrance of the hotel.

It was going to be interesting what her comrade was going to come up with.

* * *

Outside, Richard conversed with the police and his fellow CBI team. Relating the events according to his interpretation, the man known as Dragon had the group search through the unconscious partygoers who had been knocked out by the gas. Oliver Queen came out of the hotel, racing up to the law enforcement group and had a mad look in his eye.

"Agent Richard!" The blond man panted in fear.

"Mr. Queen?" The brown haired agent replied with disdain. "What is it?"

"It's my mother and sister!" Ollie informed me. "They're missing! Along with Jack Drake and a couple of his colleagues! And I can't find Laurel!"

John Diggle came walking up with an ice pack on his head. "Mr. Queen, I'm sorry but that knockout gas must have affected me and everyone else. That David Cain must have taken your Mrs. Queen and Thea. I've searched the area when I woke up but I can't seem to locate them!"

Agent Richard turned toward his men. "Have everyone interview the witnesses and examine security footage from the hotel. David Cain has hostages and it's imperative that we find them. He's a dangerous man and might harm them."

The police force and CBI team agreed and disbursed to perform their duties. Oliver tapped Richard and asked for his advice.

"What should I do in the meantime?" The blond rich man asked.

"Go home and wait and let the police and the CBI handle this," Richard answered bluntly.

Ollie began to protest. "But I can't sit by while my mother, sister, and Laurel have been kidnapped!"

"Mr. Queen," Richard commented with an unsympathetic response. "Let the professionals handle this! You're not trained for this!"

The CBI agent walked away from him as John Diggle escorted the hooded archer to his car. Once inside Diggle's jeep, the two were alone to privately speak.

"He really doesn't like you, Oliver?" Diggle noted. "Does he?"

"No, but then again so doesn't Sergeant Lance," remarked the blond hero. "I put a tracer on the getaway car. Let's get back to the lair and track it."

"Right on it!" The former military man agreed. They peeled out of the parking lot and went to investigate their findings.

* * *

Still her in civilian clothes, Laurel stood in front of their captive in the abandoned warehouse that once belonged to David Cain. Veronica Sinclair stared daggers into the brown haired woman as her hands were bounded together with rope while Sandra Wu-san slapped the henchwoman into consciousness.

"Wakey wakey!" Shiva laughed as she struck the auburn haired woman. "I need you alert and ready to talk!"

"Go to hell, bitch!" Veronica spat in her face. "I'm not saying anything to you!"

Angry at her response, Sandra pulled out a sai out of her black jumpsuit and pressed it against her cheek. "Talk or I'll slice that pretty face of yours!"

"Sandra!" Laurel shouted in disgust. "That is enough! We're not torturing anyone!"

"She's associated with David Cain!" Shiva explained. "She's no better than he is! She's a killer just like me who deserves no mercy!"

Laurel grabbed her arm and lowered the sai away from Veronica's face. "She's a still a person and if you want her to give up Cain's location, you need to play this right." She took over the interrogation. "Veronica, there has to be some decency left inside you. Please tell us where David is hiding and taken the hostages?"

Veronica laughed. "That is why you and the members of the Ketuseki are weak! You play too much into human sympathies and still feel that they're human. Let me tell you something. I was born into the slums and housing projects of Starling City and quickly learned that we're enslaved to those in positions of power. I was bought and sold like a common whore since I was young until I learned that I had knack for organizing illegal gambling tournaments. David Cain gave me a sense of purpose and more money than I do it with. If he wanted me to kill someone, I'd be more than willing to do so. So take your self- righteous dogma, Laurel Lance, and stick it where the sun doesn't shine!"

Laurel flinched. Veronica Sinclair knew who she was. There was nothing she could do about it now. All she could think about was saving the hostages. She leaned in close to the deranged woman.

"Veronica, I'm begging you," she told her captive. "Please tell us where David is keeping the hostages!"

"GO TO HELL!" The tattooed woman screeched.

Sandra, annoyed by this point, slapped the woman across the face and drew blood on her lip. "I've played nice, Dinah. Now I'm going to go all Hostel on this bitch!" She drew her Sai again and brought close to the henchwoman's eye.

Laurel grabbed Shiva's arm and forced it down. "No, Shiva! We're not going to resort to killing! There's another way!"

"You really are a weak excuse for a warrior, Die-Nah!" Veronica taunted. "You should kill me! You know you want to!"

"With pleasure!" Sandra approached as she took the bait before Laurel stopped her. The attorney pulled her ally back, went over to a table nearby, and returned with small vial. Raising it up, she showed it to the two women.

"I was able to procure a vial of Delirium from Richard," explained the blue eyed attorney. "D-1862 may remove memories but it also implants them like a truth serum. Let's test it, shall we?"

Veronica mouth dropped. "NOOOOO!" Ignoring the tattooed woman's pleas, Laurel added a few droplets to their captive's skin. It only took a few seconds before the drug took effect. The henchwoman's eyes appeared glaze and ready to respond. Laurel took this opportunity to interrogate the prisoner.

"State your name, age, and occupation," the attorney said as preliminary test of the drug.

The tattooed woman tried to fight it. "Veronica…Sinclair…Twenty eight…Work as right hand…to David Cain…" It obviously was useless in the henchwoman's case.

"Where is David Cain?" Sandra jumped in.

"The Triangle…district…" Veronica stuttered. "Cravat Shipping Co.…by the docks…Large building warehouse…Nine…"

"Is that also where he is keeping Cassandra also?" Laurel questioned.

The tattooed woman nodded. "She's not alone…heavily guarded by Jade Nguyen…and China White…and Triad… and members of his Algol…"

"Is he planning on killing the hostages?" The lawyer inquired.

"Yes…" their captive agreed. "But first…they must run gauntlet…created by me…Starts at midnight…"

"What gauntlet?" Shiva asked.

"A maze…dangerous," said Veronica. "Put in escaped convicts…revenge for deal that was reneged by…Moira Queen…"

Laurel's eyes widened. "Oh my God!"

Veronica cackled. "Too late…You've lost…"

"No you have!" Sandra smirked. She turned her back on the prisoner for a moment before saying something to the henchwoman. "You obviously like games, Veronica. Roulette seems to be your favorite kind." She spun around and whipped out a pistol. "Mine? I prefer Russian!"

Laurel saw this and screamed in fright. "Sandra! Stop!"

It was too late as Lady Shiva fired her gun and hit Veronica Sinclair squarely in the forehead. David Cain's henchwoman dropped her head down and became lifeless.

"What have you done?!" The brown haired woman screeched. "I said no killing!"

Sandra lowered her gun. "She would have identified you if we released her. We couldn't take the chance. Part of your anonymity protects you as you become the Hei rei kanaria! Don't you remember that from O-Sensei's teachings?"

"Unlike you!" Laurel snapped. "I could have used Delirium to wipe out her memories but your impulsivity jeopardizes everything!"

Lady Shiva snickered. "Say what you will but I did you a favor. Now get your blonde wig and fishnets, my dark songbird. We're hunting for Cain tonight!"

* * *

Back inside Oliver's underground lair, The Hood pulled up the tracking beacon on his laptop. John pointed to the map on the other computer and compared notes.

"Oliver, they're heading near the docks of the Triangle," said John.

"Perfect," remarked the blond man. He got up from his seat, grabbed his bow, and quiver of arrows. "Keep a close watch on the tracking device and let me know if anything changes."

"Will do, Oliver," responded Diggle.

It was time for The Hood to make an appearance at Warehouse Nine.


	14. Chapter 14

"Thea, honey, wake up!"

The teen felt her body being jostled by a familiar voice. Forcing her eyes to open, she saw her mother staring down at her while her hand sensed the cold dampness of the concrete floor. Moira Queen assisted her daughter to her feet as six other people occupying their caged cell glanced around the surroundings of their imprisonment.

"Where are we?" Thea asked her mother. She perused the prison to see tons of metal bars and chicken wire covering the cage.

"I don't know," replied the Queen matriarch. "But it looks like some kind of building." Dim light illuminated the front of the cage and the older woman adjusted her eyes to stare into the path ahead. Suddenly a booming voice came on the loud speakers in the room.

"WELCOME HONORED GUESTS!"

The voice belonged to David Cain.

"AS YOU KNOW," announced the voice. "WE ORIGINALLY HAD A DEAL WITH QUEEN CONSOLIDATED UNTIL THAT COMPANY DECIDED TO RENEGE ON THE TERMS OF OUR AGREEMENT!"

"The contract was nullified when we discovered your illegal activities!" Moira shouted at the mysterious voice.

"YET A BARGAIN WAS MADE MRS. QUEEN!" Cain continued. "TO PRESERVE MY FORMER COMPANY'S DIGINITY, I'VE SET UP A SPECIAL CONTEST. A GAME, IF YOU WILL?"

"What kind of game, Cravat?" Moira asked. "Or should I call you David Cain?"

"DAVID CAIN WOULD BE FINE, MRS. QUEEN!" The voice replied. "YOU'LL REMEMBER IT WELL IF YOU HAPPEN TO SURVIVE THIS TOURNAMENT. YOU SEE THIS BUILDING IS SPECIFICALLY DESIGNED TO BE A MAZE OF STRATEGY AND INTELLIGENCE FOR MY PARTICIPANTS. I CALL IT THE GAUNTLET! SPECIAL TRAPS ARE SET UP AROUND THE MAZE TO STOP THE CONTESTANTS FROM FURTHERING. THE ONLY GOAL IS TO SURVIVE IF YOU EVEN MAKE IT THAT FAR! THE GAME WILL START EXACTLY IN FIVE…FOUR…THREE…TWO…ONE…GO!"

With that said the cage door opened as a stream of sparks came raining down on the contestants. Moira, Thea, and the rest of the captives rushed out of the entrapment only to have the door automatically close behind them.

Jack Drake pushed at the caged door but felt a sharp jolt. He jumped away. "They don't want us to stay in there where it's safe. What do we do?"

The rest of his colleagues looked at each other in fear. Then Cain's voice came on the speakers again.

"DID THAT LITTLE DEMONSTRATION CONVINCE YOU TO PLAY?" The mob boss taunted. "NO ONE GETS OUT OF PLAYING ESPECIALLY THE EMPLOYEES OF WAYNE ENTERPRISES! I'LL SEND YOUR BOSS A MESSAGE FROM ME! A GIFT OF ALL OF YOU IN BODY BAGS!" Evil laughter vibrated through the dimly lit room as Jack and his coworkers became worried of their present situation. The voice finally died away as Moira took the lead.

"Listen everyone!" The matriarch shouted. "We're safer as a group! We have no choice but to play David Cain's sick game but for now stay close!"

"Moira!" Jack argued. "We don't know what's out there! Like that madman said, he set up traps! We're as good as dead!"

The older woman agreed but offered her interpretation of the situation. "We could be killed just standing here waiting! Our best bet is to continue moving forward and see where this maze leads us. There might be even an exit somewhere in this building." She turned toward the frightened group. "Would you rather take your chance of dying by staying in this one spot?"

Murmurs drifted through the crowd. With some reluctance, Jack had to agree with the older woman's persuasive speech. Staying in their current location might mean instant death. He was not going to take that chance.

"Moira's right," he said to his coworkers. "We don't know if this Cain guy has traps set up here. We have to make it through the maze and hopefully there's a door that will lead us out."

The Queen matriarch exhaled and took Thea's arm. "Come on everyone. Let's start walking. Stay close and be alert if you notice something dangerous."

They started to march down the darkened path and hoped and that nothing hazardous approached them.

* * *

Outside Warehouse Nine, a uniformed Lady Shiva and Laurel hid near the chainlinked fence that surrounded the building near the docks. Wearing her dark songbird leather outfit, fishnets, and blonde wig, the blue eyed attorney scanned the area with her binoculars and noticed a few guards outside. She informed Sandra of this.

"Two of Cain's men blocking the east entrance," Laurel stated. "And five on the west."

Sandra looked up at the building adjacent to the Warehouse Nine. Pointing toward the room, she tapped Laure's shoulder. "There's a direct line from the roof of that warehouse. We could use a zipline to cross."

The lawyer agreed. Sprinting toward the structure, they climbed the steps of the fire escape and made their way up to the rooftop. Once again, the blue eyed woman used her binoculars to spy through one of the windows of Cain's lair. Focusing in on one of the rooms, Laurel saw Cheshire and China White holding a cane and guarding a tiny child, approximately about five years in age. She handed the binoculars to her companion.

Sandra saw the image through the device and nearly cried. "Oh my God! It's Cassandra!" Her voice released a soft whimper. She wiped a tear from her eye before her anger took over. "We're going in!"

The dark songbird grabbed her arm. "Wait, Shiva. You just can't go in there. Cheshire and China White probably have Cain's men guarding your daughter. It'll be a suicide mission."

Lady Shiva pulled away. "I don't care, Dinah! I have to get my daughter back no matter what the cost! Are you going to help me or should I go in this alone? Remember, I still have the antidote to help your father."

Laurel bit her lip. "Fine! But we play this cautiously. China is hurt so I'll knock her out and her goons! Then…"

"No!" Sandra emphasized. "I'll take out Jade. I'll make the bitch pay for her betrayal! Don't worry about the rest of Cain's men! I'll happily kill them one by one!"

"No, Shiva!" The attorney frowned. "You will do no such thing! No more killing! How will it look to Cassandra to see her mother murdering men in cold blood?"

Lady Shiva paused for a moment and thought about the consequences. "Very well, Dinah. I'll play by your rules but stay out of my way when I go after Cain. He's mine!"

Saying nothing else, Laurel sighed and prepared the zipline. Inserting the metal dart inside the projectile rifle, she aimed it at the wall of Warehouse Nine. Firing on the trigger, the shaft made contact with the concrete, embedded itself into the stone, and remained fastened into place. Then the dark songbird straightened the cord, fastened a hook to the line and rode it down to the next building. Sandra followed immediately after her.

The pair landed on the rooftop as four guards targeted their rifles at the two women. With a series of punches and kicks, Laurel and Sandra knocked out the two goons and returned toward the edge of the warehouse roof. Removing their bungee cords, they braced the elastic line with metal hooks and gestured each other in preparation for the attack.

"Ready?" Laurel asked Sandra.

"Banzai," smirked Lady Shiva.

Then the two leaped. Spinning toward the floor of where Cassandra was situated, the two women crashed through the window, sending flying glass everywhere, and a group of Cain's thugs readying their guns to open fire at the two assailants. Laurel struck first. Reaching into her uniform, the dark songbird threw a couple of blades at the guards' pistols and knocked the weapons out her hand. Then with her masterful martial arts skills knocked out the men unconscious. Shiva did the same on the other side of the room leaving a crippled China White and a furious Cheshire facing off with their enemies.

Five year old Cassandra screamed as the platinum white haired Asian woman pulled out a hidden sword from her cane. With the blade firmly gasped in between her hand, she slashed at Laurel who dodged out of the way of her foe. Arching her leg up, the blue eyed warrior performed a fan kick that struck China White's hand and forced her to drop the sword. Darting forward to retrieve her weapon the Triad member made an attempt at the blade before Laurel kicked the weapon out of Chinese woman's path. Still undeterred, China reached into the coat she was wearing, pulled out her signature knives, and limped toward the masked songbird.

Twirling each dagger in her hands, the Asian assassin struck. She aimed the point of one knife in her hand before rounding the movement with her other arm and making contact close to Laurel's arm. A small nick whipped at the lawyer's bicep causing a tiny bloody gash to drip small droplets of scarlet. Pleased with her attack, China White attempted a second round. Spinning each blade, she thrust her body forward and made an attempt to stab Laurel in the chest but this time the brown haired beauty performed a backflip and avoided the slash of her assailant's blades. Then the heroine flipped back up to balance herself, hopped in midair and slammed her combat boot into the Triad leader's face. China White collapsed to the floor, hitting the ground hard with such a thud it knocked her out cold.

Meanwhile, Lady Shiva contended with the treacherous Cheshire who attacked the experienced martial artist with her metal claws. Despite Jade Nguyen's best attempts at wounding her opponent with her weapons, the Vietnamese mercenary could not strike a blow at Sandra Wu-san. In turn, Lady Shiva demonstrated her amazing prowess as a formidable fighter by dodging each attack and assault made by her former ally. In her fury, Jade raised both claws with the intention of gutting her enemy but as usual Shiva proved her might by maneuvering out of the path of the blades and shooting a flying fist at the Asian woman's face. Disoriented by the punch, Cheshire lowered her defenses and gave Sandra an opportunity to dismantle both claws. Kicking at the Vietnamese woman's chest, Jade went down hard and hit the concrete ground with the full weight of her body. Both claws were spread on each side of the Asian woman to which Sandra smashed the blades with her feet, destroying Cheshire's weapons in the process.

Grabbing her former ally by the kimono collar, Sandra Wu-san sneered while raising her fist in a threatening manner. "Where's Cain?"

Jade laughed in defiance. "I'm not telling you!"

Shiva struck the woman and drew blood on Cheshire's lip. "Where's Cain?"

"Go find him yourself!" Jade spat.

"STOP IT!"

The protest came from five year old Cassandra. Sobbing through her long black hair that covered her face, the child ran toward Laurel, hugged her thighs and hid behind her.

Laurel pouted. "Sandra, you're scaring the child! Please stop!"

Lady Shiva ignored her partner and punched Jade again. This time she fractured her nose. Blood poured from the Vietnamese woman's nostrils but Jade Nguyen simply laughed at her attacker's interrogation techniques.

"Yes, Shiva," smirked Cheshire with a mouth full of blood. "Show your daughter what you really are."

"Shut up!" Sandra screamed. She struck the henchwoman again.

"Sandra! Enough!" Laurel shouted. "You've proven your point. We have Cassandra now! Let's get out of here!"

Turning her head to face her frightened daughter, Sandra Wu-san opened her arms out to the little girl. "Come on, Cassandra. Come to Mommy. Come on!"

"NOOO!" The five year old cried. "YOU'RE NOT MY MOMMY! MY MOMMY IS IN HEAVEN! I WANT MY DADDDDY!" She hugged Laurel's legs even tighter. The dark songbird kneeled down and allowed the child cry into her shoulder much to the chagrin of Lady Shiva.

"That bastard!" Sandra hissed. "Cain told her I was dead! No wonder she's afraid of me!"

Laurel corrected her. "She's afraid of you because of what she just witnessed." She continued to comfort the little girl. "You're hurting Cheshire and it's scaring her!"

"No!" Shiva scowled. "It's all Cain's doing! He's poisoned my daughter's mind!"

With her assailant distracted, Jade Nguyen made her move. Pulling her knees up, she kicked with such force that it threw Sandra off her. Forcing herself up from the floor, the Vietnamese assassin raced past Laurel and an unconscious China White and escaped through the open door of the room.

"Stop her!" Shiva yelled. She began to chase after the woman but stopped to allow Jade to vanish down the hallway of the building. Frustrated but still determined to have her revenge, Sandra returned to the guards that had been knocked out and grabbed a few of their bullets and guns.

Laurel noticed this and questioned her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going after Cain as promised," she said. "Take Cassandra and find a way out of here. I'll meet you outside at our original rendezvous point. Hurry before Cain's men wake up."

"You're going to take him out alone?" The dark songbird asked.

Lady Shiva nodded. "Like I said, Dinah. I want revenge for me and for Carolyn."

* * *

Laurel and a scared Cassandra quietly walked down the hall of Warehouse Nine. Careful not to alert anymore of Cain's men, the fishnet wearing heroine discovered a door and made their way through. The lights had been shut off for some bizarre reason so the pair relied on what little light they could to see. A small glow from the hall indicated a set of stairs that led down to another path and the attorney directed the child in that direction.

Five year Cassandra tugged at Laurel's leather uniform to get her attention. "Are you a good guy or a bad guy?"

The blue eyed champion smiled. "Good guy. Hopefully, the good guy, Cassandra."

Cassandra tapped her again. "That mean lady back there. Is she a bad guy? Daddy says that people like that are bad guys."

Laurel exhaled. "It's complicated, Cassandra." She grabbed her hand and slowly made their way through the dimly lit corridors.

"What's your name?" The little girl asked. She certainly had a million questions.

"My friends call me Hei rei kanaria," answered Laurel. "But you can call me Dinah."

"I like Dark Songbird better," said the precocious tot. "Daddy taught how to speak both Mandarin and Chinese. I think Black Canary makes more sense. I'll call you Black Canary."

"That's fine," giggled the blonde wig wearing heroine. "Now why don't we try to find the way out?"

"Is that mean lady going to hurt my Daddy?" Cassandra wondered.

"I hope not, sweetie," said the attorney. Her eyes saw more light coming near the end of the dark hall. "Cassandra, stay close to me. I don't want to lose you."

"Okay."

The pair walked toward the path where most of the light was gathered. Suddenly a door shut down behind them and blockaded their original path. The dark songbird glanced around to get her bearings and noticed several other corridors open and leading to various areas but it was the walls that intrigued her the most. Covered in what appeared to be a collection of wood, metal boars, chainlinked fence metal, and barb wire, Laurel began to realize that she and Cassandra were trapped in a warehouse maze.

"What's happening?" The little girl asked.

"I don't know," muttered Laurel. "But stick by me just to be safe."

The five year old agreed. Escorting her by the hand, the dark songbird made a right and walked down the path that led to another lit area of the building. They reached in intersection of the maze before one of the corridors shut down and opened up another hidden room opened up as loud sparks shot from the wall. Cassandra screamed in fright and hugged Laurel's body.

"It's okay, honey," the woman comforted the youngster. "It's probably nothing."

Loud stomps vibrated inside the masked woman's ears. Glancing at both sides, Laurel noticed a pair of large, brutish male figures wearing orange prison uniforms and carrying blunt objects in their hands. The duo had tattoos and one held a metal pipe while the other a heavy chain. They glared at Laurel and Cassandra and shot them an evil smile.

"Well lookee here," one of the convicts licked his lips. "We have two pretty little things just ripe for the picking."

"I get dibbs on the blonde," the other prisoner said while grabbing his crotch. "You can have the little girl."

"Fine with me," replied the first inmate. "I like em' young."

The two men marched toward them. Laurel shoved Cassandra back and prepared to fight. The man with the chain attacked first. He reached for the heroine but she grabbed his arm, twisted it, and landed a hard kick to his side. This caused the inmate to drop the long chain and allowed the blonde songbird to confiscate it and twirl it around her body as a defensive weapon.

Spinning the chain around, she smashed the first attacker's face and elbowed him in the throat before sending a sharp punch to the man's stomach. The convict crumpled to the floor and Laurel finished him off with kick to the face and knocked him out cold. His partner was not so easily defeated. Seeing an opportunity, the second inmate ran up behind Laurel and braced the metal bar around her neck to strangle her with it. Laurel elbowed him several times but the man would not go down.

"Bitch! Die!" Her attacker shouted.

Gasping for breath, Laurel raced forward until her feet touched the sides of the maze walls. Propelling her legs backward, she pushed her body with all her might which sent her and her opponent flying back against the opposite wall. A flash of electricity shot through convict's body and he dropped the metal bar, allowing the masked heroine to escape his clutches. Laurel watched in horror as the prisoner electrocute himself on one of the maze's booby traps.

The lawyer ran toward a shocked Cassandra to check up on her. "Are you okay?"

The little girl managed to nod.

"Cassandra," informed the dark songbird. "This maze is booby trapped. Stay close to me so we don't get hurt." The tyke agreed and continued down the open path.

A few seconds the pair heard footsteps coming from the left corridor. Laurel pushed the five year old behind her as she prepared her fighting stance. However, her masked eyes exhibited relief as she saw Moira Queen leading the pack of hostages toward her direction. The older woman's eyes widened when she saw the leather clad masked woman in front of her.

Pointing a threatening finger at the blonde wigged woman, the Queen matriarch spoke up. "Listen here, whoever you are! If you mean do us harm, I'm warning you. I'm not alone and we outnumber you!"

"It's okay, Mrs. Queen," said Laurel as she altered her voice to appear much lower and more seductive. "I'm here to help everyone find a way out. I even have a child with me as well." She directed her attention toward a shaking Cassandra.

"How do you know my name?" The wealthy matriarch asked suspiciously.

Thea interrupted Laurel's response. "And who are you supposed to be?" The teen scrutinized the leather clad woman in a mask and fishnets.

"The Black Canary!" The five year old exclaimed. "I named her myself!"

"Oh great!" Jack Drake groaned. "First we got The Hood. Now another vigilante. Starling City seems to be crawling with them!"

"Now is not to time to debate masked vigilantes," said Moira. She turned to the blonde woman. "Black Canary, have you discovered the way out?"

Laurel shook her head.

"Wonderful," Jack rolled his eyes. "We're screwed!"

Another corridor opened up and all eyes directed their focus toward the hallway. Black Canary's blue eyes widened with worry as at least ten nasty looking men in orange prison jumpsuits began to walk in their direction carrying blunt objects.

Jack Drake was right. They were screwed.


	15. Chapter 15

Ten convicts to one formidable fighter. Laurel disagreed with the odds but she had to do something to protect the hostages and five year old Cassandra. Placing the tot next to Thea Queen, Black Canary stepped ahead of the group and prepared to fight. The ten inmates leered with their weapons ready to attack; the masked heroine turned to her comrades.

"Cover your ears everyone," said the blonde siren. "This about to get ugly."

Confused by her words, Moira and the rest of group did as Laurel suggested and plugged up their earlobes while their enemies approached.

"Hello boys," Black Canary teased seductively. "Would you like to hear a song?"

Opening her mouth, she inhaled the deepest breath she could and released. The sonic waves ruptured the back of the caged maze, tore at the metal and wood and splintered the poor construction until the wall cracked with dents. The convicts covered their ears in pain to the point that blood poured from their ears and nostrils as an invisible barrier slammed them back toward the other corridor. The blonde siren held her note as long as she could until a deafening explosion ruptured from across the maze and lit up the space in a blaze of fire, rubble and smoke.

Distracted by the detonation, a cloud of smog filled the maze and Laurel forced her eyes open to see a green hooded figure enter through a gaping hole in the wall. Lifting his bow and directing his set at arrows at the convicts, the vigilante archer shot down the first of the inmates. Cassandra and the other hostages screamed in confusion as they backed away to allow the blonde siren and The Hood to take out the prisoners blocking their path. Laurel already knocked out three with her impressive martial arts skills which left Ollie to dispose of four with his set of shafts in his quiver. With the final inmate left standing, the couple knocked him down with a simple punch. Black Canary decided to question the man.

"How many more are there of you?" She asked him.

"Just the ten…of us…" the convict stuttered. "David Cain broke us out…with the promise we could join his league of assassins…The rest of the Algol are guarding the warehouse."

Laurel glanced at the hooded archer was concealed by the shadows. "Lady Shiva is going after David Cain. I have to stop her."

"She's probably on the roof," replied The Hood in his gruff voice. "David Cain is planning to make his escape by helicopter. Get to her before she kills him. I'll escort the hostages out."

"What about Cain's Algol thugs?" She asked him. "They are outside this building waiting to open fire on them."

"I'll take care of Cain's men," replied the vigilante. His eyes nodded toward Moira Queen. "Mrs. Queen, have your group stay close to me. I've notified the police of what's happening and they're on their way. Once the gunfire begins, take cover away from the building."

The Queen matriarch agreed. "What about you? Aren't you going to escape with us?"

"Your safety and the safety of the rest of hostages are more important," said Oliver. He signaled for the group to follow as Laurel took Cassandra's hand. The Hood noticed this and objected. "What are you doing? She should be with the hostages and away from the gunfire."

"She's Shiva's and Cain's daughter," explained Laurel. "I need her to help me convince Sandra Wu-san not to murder David Cain."

Ollie was reluctant but he understood the blonde siren's motive. "Very well. I'll provide you cover. Go through the back alley way. The area is clear and you can take the fire escape up to the rooftop."

"Thanks," she responded.

The Hood led everyone out of the hole in the wall where they made their escape. Heading into the open area first, he saw the two snipers near the upper level and took them out with his arrows. Then he darted toward the corner and removed two more of Cain's men which allowed a path for the hostages to escape. Moira, Thea, Jack, and the rest of the group raced toward the fence to freedom and hid out into the darkness as the green archer returned to the building to dispose of the crime boss's remaining men.

Near the alleyway, Black Canary and Cassandra found the fire escape of the back entrance and climbed the steps until they came on to the rooftop. The blonde siren scanned the location for possible threats to see the area littered with eight bodies of the criminal boss's men dead from either a gunshot wound or their necks broken by the woman known as Shiva the Destroyer. Blue eyes lifted to view far off in the distance of the roof two people battling it out near the edge of the building that overlooked the dock's pier near the water. Laurel instantly knew the two combatants were David Cain and Sandra Wu-san.

Down below, Ollie made use of his remaining arrows and took down the remaining members of David Cain's Algol thugs. With that last armed goon down for the count, the hooded vigilante heard sirens coming from the distance that indicated SCPD and members of the CBI force were heading to the dock warehouse. Racing toward the fire escape to join the blonde siren in stopping Cain, he crossed over to one of the warehouse entrances as something or someone banged against the doorframe and broke off its hinges.

Oliver backed away for a second to see a beautiful African woman wearing a gold uniform and sporting a totem necklace accessory growling at him with glowing feral eyes. Mari Jiwe roared in a bloodcurdling, animalistic fury. The hooded archer back away for a bit before the meta-human supermodel sprinted toward him with the speed of a cheetah.

"Uh oh," the blond man gasped. "Aww crap…"

Those were his last words as Mari slammed into him and bared her sharp nails to rip apart his body with.

Up above on the rooftop, Shiva and Cain battled each other with fury of accomplished street fighters. The dark haired mob boss shot a punch and struck the Asian woman in the face before sending a kick to her stomach and tripping her ankles with his feet. Sandra scrambled to get up before another blow of her ex-lover's leg swept across her shoulders and made her fall flat on her face. David Cain gripped his fist, raised it and attempted to finish her off but the assassin rolled away from his attack and returned the favor by bring her legs together and kicking the main in the abdomen with her feet. The crime boss fell to the ground and a satisfied Lady Shiva went in for the kill. Pulling a gun out of the waistband of her uniform, she aimed it at the villain and steadied her finger around the trigger.

"DADDY!" Cassandra screeched from across the rooftop.

Sandra made the mistake of looking up at her little girl before David reached for the gun and wrestled it out of the Asian assassin's hands. Bringing his knee up, he made contact with Shiva's stomach and forced her to release her pistol. Then with a free hand, he wrapped his other hand into a fist and sent an uppercut to the skilled fighter which sent her backward against the ground.

Removing the remaining bullets from her gun, David Cain tossed the firearm away and folded his arms. "Let's not use any more weapons shall we, Sandra? We're both expert martial artists. Why don't we do it the old fashion way? Fists and feet. A duel to the death. What do you say?"

Sandra Wu-san displayed her fighting stance. "Agreed. Now prepare yourself."

The dark haired man nodded as the two of them rushed at each other.

* * *

Down on ground level, Oliver tried to defend himself from a meta-human Mari Jiwe who was under the influence of Delirium. The African supermodel slashed and swiped her sharp nails as the green archer managed to deflect each attack with his bow. Mari roared while her eyes glowed with feral rage and she charged at the man with the strength of a rampaging elephant. Ollie tried to leap out of the way but his leg got caught on the supermodel's shoulder upon impact and sent him flying about five feet in the air and into a dumpster. The Hood managed to crawl out just in time as Mari darted toward him at super speed and rammed the container with such force that it nearly destroyed the metal dumpster. Trapped between a wall and an untamed vixen, the blond man prepared for the worst as the African woman once again tried to flatten the archer at high velocity.

Out of nowhere a car sped toward Warehouse Nine and screeched near Mari. CBI agent Richard Drakunovski got of the vehicle and aimed his gun at the meta-human model. Growling in fury, the African lass ignored Ollie and set her sights on the government operative. Racing toward the Dragon, the brown haired man fired. The tranquilizer dart successfully hit Mari's arm and instantly she slept. Richard raced over to the unconscious woman and inoculated her with another dose of the corrective serum.

"You okay?" Richard asked The Hood.

The archer nodded. "I'll heal. Quick! David Cain is up on the roof and he's not alone!"

The two men raced up to the warehouse rooftop and prayed that it wasn't too late.

* * *

Fists and feet struck and blocked one another. Sandra and David displayed their mighty physical prowess as they proved to be evenly matched. Laurel stood back with a nervous Cassandra as the two opponents tried to finish each off.

"You've improved since our last battle, Sandra," Cain remarked. "Your strength and determination is what attracted me to you."

"I'm also one bitch that you couldn't control," snorted the Asian woman. "Unlike your other consorts, I wasn't so easily swayed to your ideals."

"That's why I fell in love with you," smirked the mob boss. "You gave me a run for my money. I'm sure you felt the same about me at one point."

"Hah!" Shiva frowned. "My foolish infatuation with you was nothing more than a girlish crush. I'm no longer enamored by you! I won't make the same mistake twice!"

He shrugged. "Suit yourself. Too bad I have to kill you in front of our daughter. But she'll understand. I promise to let her know that her mother was one of the greatest fighters that ever lived."

Sandra cackled. "That is if you can kill me!" She raised her leg up high to kick in David's face but the mobster blocked the oncoming assault. Grabbing her by the ankle, the criminal mastermind punched her thigh and her stomach and threw her on to the ground. Then pulling a small knife from the back of his pants' pocket, Cain prepared to stab Lady Shiva.

"NO!" Laurel shouted. Running across the rooftop, the dark songbird lunged at the evil man and knocked the dagger out of the mob boss's hand with her combat boot. Balling her hands into a fist, she attempted to punch Cain in the face but her foe brought up his knee and shoved it toward her stomach. The attorney bent forward to which allowed the mobster to grab her by the neck and pull her downward so that he could snap her collarbone.

Laurel had a better idea. Stretching her bag leg, she braced herself with her left limb and quickly brought up her right one until it reached her head and performed a backward kick upon the cranium of David Cain. Dazed from the surprising move, the blue eyed woman reached her hands down to reach the floor and twirled her body so that she could perform a scissor kick that clutched the criminal villain's head in between her thighs. By latching on to the man's face, she could easily toss David Cain's weight over her body and make him fall to the ground much faster; a feat that proved to be successful at this very moment.

David Cain rubbed his face while his entire body became sprawled on to the ground. Still desiring revenge, Lady Shiva pushed Laurel out of the way, reached into her uniform, pulled out a pair of handcuffs, and locked them on the wrist of the crime boss as well as her very own hand.

"No so fast, David Cain!" Shiva hissed. "You're not going to deny me my revenge!" She reached into her uniform and pulled a sai that she had been concealing and pressed it against the man's neck.

"DADDY!" Cassandra cried.

"It's okay, princess," David calmly said. "Close your eyes. You don't want to see this!"

Laurel stepped in. "Sandra! You've beaten him. Enough is enough! The police are here! Let the law deal with him!"

"And then what?" She spat. "He still gets out on good behavior?" She pressed the blade closer to his neck. "Not a chance!"

Tears streaked down Cassandra's face. Laurel put both hands on the tot's shoulders.

"Sandra, listen to me," said the attorney. "O-Sensei said I was the light of the Ketsueki. Let me that for you. If you kill this man in front of your daughter, she'll only have the darkness and bitterness inside her. She'll grow up not ever being given the chance to understand goodness but instead will only know pain and violence. Do you really want that for her? Do you really want her to become like you and David Cain?"

Lady Shiva hesitated. She glimpsed at her sobbing daughter and absorbed her exotic facial features from her dark hair and dark eyes. Cassandra had plenty of time to understand innocence and joy and it would be a grave injustice as her mother to deny her that. Sandra Wu-san was not able to save her sister Carolyn. However, she had time to save her daughter.

Staring at David with contempt, the Asian woman could not look at Laurel in the eye. Reaching into her uniform, Lady Shiva pulled out a small vial and tossed it to the blonde masked heroine. She then opened her mouth to speak. "It's the antidote for your father." She told her. "Dinah, promise me something. Cassandra deserves happiness in this lifetime. She deserves to know joy and to understand laughter. I want you to always remind her of that. More importantly, please let her know the sins of her parents are not reflective of the woman she was meant to be and that both her mother and…" She looked at David Cain. "Her father loved her very much."

Laurel clutched the five year old's shoulders unsure of what the assassin was talking about. "Shiva, what are you saying?"

Sandra grabbed her shirt, ripped it open to reveal a detonator bomb underneath. Handcuffed to David Cain, she yanked the man toward the edge of the warehouse where the cold water remained underneath. She then exhibited a wicked smile at the man that she loathed and kissed him before pulling away. "Ready to die, lover?"

Cain's eyes widened in fear as did Laurel and Cassandra before the duo jumped off the roof and into the water.

"SANDRA!" Black Canary screamed.

"DADDY!" Cassandra wailed.

Within seconds of their bodies splashing beneath the waves, the detonator went off. A loud explosion shook the building as a gusher of water shot out of the bay. Bubbles foamed above the murky depths and nothing else as Laurel waited for bodies to float to surface. Nothing. Cassandra ran into the blonde siren's arms and cried.

"Shhhh," she whispered. "Don't worry. Everything will be all right." Laurel stroked her hair.

The door to the rooftop banged open. Jade "The Cheshire" Nguyen limped bloodied and bruised toward the masked heroine and the tyke. In her hand was a gun and it was aimed at them both.

"You damn bitches!" The angry henchwoman sneered. "You killed my boss and any chance of me receiving my million dollar payout! Since there's no one around to answer to, you both are now useless to me! Be good little girls and DIE!" She squeezed the trigger.

An arrow shot out, stabbed her arm, forcing her to scream in agony as she knelt to the ground and let go of the pistol. The Hood stood by the rooftop pistol with his bow aimed while Agent Richard Drakunovski rushed over to arrest the double agent for her criminal activities.

"Jade Nguyen," announced Agent Drakunovski. "Under the CBI and international law, you're under arrest for crimes against humanity." He handcuffed her wrists and yanked the arrow out of her arm amid tons of explicit cursing. The government operative then approached the female vigilante. "Hei rei kanaria, I presume?" He looked at the scared little girl.

"This is Cassandra…Cain," answered the blonde siren. "Be sure she is escorted to loving relatives. I trust you can do that, Agent Drakunovski?"

The brown haired man winked. "Of course, Hei rei kanaria."

Laurel informed the five year old to trust the man as she passed The Hood on her way out. Making a gesture with a simple salute, the green archer nodded and let her through. Watching her leave, Agent Richard held Cassandra Cain's hand as the Starling City vigilante lurked in the shadows.

"Is that what she calls herself?" The Hood asked the CBI operative in a gruff tone. "The Hei Rei Kanaria? The Dark Songbird?"

Before the law enforcement agent could speak, Cassandra muttered something. "No. She has a new name. I gave it to her. It's the Black Canary."

* * *

Back at Starling City Hospital, Laurel slipped through the window of her father's room. Pulling the bed curtains close, she removed the vial and syringe and injected the IV bag with the cure.

"Wake up, Dad," said Laurel as she touched his forehead. "Please."

The moment she said that, Ben Turner and Tommy Merlyn woke up from their comas.


	16. Chapter 16

Epilogue

"_**It has been nearly two weeks that the CBI and Starling City Police made several successful arrests in connection with international terrorist David Cain. Criminal suspects China White and Jade "The Cheshire" Nguyen have been taken into custody as well as members of the Chinese Triad on a list of accounts from murder, kidnapping assault, larceny, extortion, prostitution, drug smuggling and illegal gambling.**_

_**David Cain made international headlines when he was revealed to be running a criminal empire under the guise of Guano Cravat of Cravat Limited. Since then all corporate accounts have been frozen and turned over to the authorities. Cain is also responsible for the abduction of Moira Queen, her daughter Thea, and international business manager Jack Drake and associates of Wayne Enterprises at an event gala held two weeks prior before the raid. The hostages were held captive for several hours in the Triangle's docking district and were finally released thanks to the efforts of Starling City Vigilante known as The Hood as well as his female partner calling herself The Black Canary. Police are still questioning the whereabouts of both heroes.**_

_**Cain is also responsible for the attempted murder of Sergeant Quentin Lance who was poisoned during a news conference and also for the near fatal shootout that occurred at the Cain's Nightclub a month ago that put Merlyn Global Group heir, Tommy Merlyn, and CBI agent Ben Turner in a coma. In addition, the terrorist has been charged for the murder of both Steven and Edgar Mandragora and for framing supermodel Mari Jiwe for the crime. Luckily all victims are making full recoveries from their wounds and Jiwe has since been dismissed of all charges.**_

_**David Cain is presumed to be dead from a suicide bomber attack and presumed dead. No body has been recovered from the Starling City bay but law enforcement believe the suspect has not survived the explosion…"**_

Laurel shut off the television as Tommy dug into his chocolate pudding on the hospital tray. The rest of the food he ignored.

Shooting him a disapproving glance, the brown haired attorney folded her arms. "Don't tell you'll only eat that and not your sandwich?"

"What?" The dark haired man clucked. "It's bologna and cheese. You know, Laurel, you could sneak me up a burger now and then?"

The blue eyed woman kissed his cheek. "Good to hear you up to your chipper self, Tommy."

He sucked the chocolate off his plastic spoon. "I soon will be. The doctors are discharging me in a couple days. You know what that means?" His eyebrows repeated rose and fell.

"That I get to play your private nurse the next few weeks at home," she purred as she kissed him.

"Can't wait for those sponge baths especially with my hard to reach places," he cooed.

"Oh God! Do you have to do that here?"

Sergeant Lance rolled in his wheelchair accompanied by nurse who pushed the man into Tommy's hospital room. His stomach almost wretch as he observed his daughter making out with Tommy Merlyn.

"Couldn't you guys give it a rest?" The police officer asked. "It's a hospital."

"Good to see you're feeling better, Dad," grinned the lawyer. She gave her father a peck on the cheek. "I bet you're itching to back to work."

"You're telling me," huffed the sergeant. "The doctors won't let me out for another week. Meanwhile, I got new a blonde female nutjob copying The Hood's actions. What's this city coming to?"

Laurel gulped and cocked her head. She did not want to make both her boyfriend and father suspicious of her activities. "I think it's commendable that someone is making a difference in this city. You know, trying to protect it?"

"I heard the Black Canary is sexy," commented Tommy. "The blonde hair, mask, leather, and fishnets. I wouldn't mind running into her."

"She's still a nutjob!" Quentin Lance declared. "Leave the law enforcement to the police!"

A knock echoed by the door. Oliver Queen, dressed ina simple cardigan and designer trousers, entered carrying huge stuffed panda, balloons and flowers.

"Ollie!" Tommy giggled. "You shouldn't have! You wouldn't happen to have burger stashed inside there?"

The blond man smiled, dropped the contents on the nightstand and then turned to the police sergeant. "Mr. Lance, you're looking really good. It's great to see you getting better."

"I was until you showed up," scowled Laurel's father. Gesturing to his nurse, Sergeant Lance instructed the caregiver to be returned to his room. Oliver shrugged as an annoyed Laurel shook her head.

"Don't pay attention to him," she advised the blond man. "He's always cranky."

"And he'll always hate me," he reminded her.

The attorney decided to change the subject. "How's your mother and sister doing?"

"Fine," answered the hero. "It's business as usual. Mom's strong and immediately returned to work running Queen Consolidated while Thea ignores everyone and sneaks off to several college parties. Nothing much has changed. How's your friends, Ben Turner and Mari Jiwe?"

"Good," said the brown haired woman. "Ben's recovering nicely and should be out the same time as Tommy. Mari will be leaving this week and flying off for some modeling offers."

"That's great news!" Tommy interrupted. "I knew someone as beautiful Mari Jiwe couldn't be responsible for murder."

"Everybody's relieved," smiled the attorney. She walked over to her boyfriend and kissed him. Oliver felt a slight pain his heart as he tried to look away. Laurel touched Tommy's cheek to inform him of something important. "I have to check up on someone this morning but I promise to be back later and I'll sneak in some burger and fries combo when I come back."

Tommy pulled her close and covered her mouth with his own. "That's my girl."

Laurel stepped away, blew him a kiss and exited. She heard rushed footsteps behind her in the hallway and turned around to see Oliver racing toward her.

"Laurel!" Ollie exclaimed. He stopped when he reached her. "I know this is awkward and you can tell me that it's none of my business but with everything that has happened with Tommy, your father, and the kidnapping, I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Reaching for his cardigan, the brown haired woman gripped the labels of the fabric to draw him near. Then she planted her lips to his. The sweet taste of her mouth felt like heaven as he imagined an angelic presence surrounding him similar to a songbird or a nightingale. She felt the same as she pictured him as a great warrior and hunter who wielded a bow and arrow. Their lips parted as they stared at each other and felt this strange connection of being two different people. An image popped in their heads involving costumes and masks while an uncanny resemblance seem to push the vision forward. Their eyes locked for a moment before one of them said something.

"Never better," smiled the young woman. "Oh and Oliver?"

"Yeah?" He replied.

"That kiss can't ever happen again," she informed him. Turning her back, she vanished down the hall.

"I agree," he whispered when she was fully gone. Exhaling a breath, he returned to Tommy's hospital room.

* * *

Wu-San's Dojo lies near the Glades where the rural countryside serves as an ideal backdrop for mediation and physical training. Laurel Lance walked over to the nearly constructed building to find Mari Jiwe rushing toward her in her martial arts uniform.

"Dinah!" The African woman exclaimed as she hugged her. "You finally came!" She pointed toward the interior that had been decorated with an Asian influence. "You like? I invested in the dojo along with O-Sensei."

"I love it!" Laurel replied breathlessly. "It's amazing!"

"I know," grinned the supermodel. "Now we have a place to resume our training."

"How have you been?" The lawyer wondered.

"Adjusting," said Mari. "I mean it's going to take time after being framed by David Cain but with Ben coming out of the hospital in a few days and O-Sensei offering to further my training, I'm doing really well. Plus, my agency called and this small scandal has opened up more modeling jobs overseas. It turns out that I'm in high demand."

"And what about the meta-human revelation?" She asked. "Everyone one saw the security footage of you breaking out of prison with superhuman skills."

"That's what a publicist is for," snickered the supermodel. "They're putting a spin on it. Something about having too much adrenaline running in my system and the shock of it all. People will believe anything the media puts out. Meta-genetics right now is not one of them."

Laurel agreed. "I'm glad things are going well." She stared at the totem necklace around the supermodel's neck. "Your _vit-roo_ pendant? It doesn't still contain…"

Mari shook her head and smiled. "No, the Delirium drug has been removed. I can happily say that this vixen is going to be conscious of what she's doing from on."

"And flourishing as a dedicated student."

O-Sensei entered the hall of the dojo followed by five year old Cassandra Cain holding something squeaking in her hand.

"Black Canary!" The tyke beamed. Even after two weeks of watching her parents' demise, the girl seemed to be adjusting well under O-Sensei's care. "Look what Grandfather let me keep as a pet. A bat!"

The bat squeaked from beneath her little fingers.

"Run along now, Cassandra," said the old man. "I wish to speak with the grown-ups."

"Yes, Grandfather," smiled the little girl. O-Sensei bent down so that the five year old could give him a kiss on the cheek. She raced off with Mari and her prized pet.

"Cassandra caught the bat herself after it broke its wing," said O-Sensei. "She mended it and now it takes to her like a child to her mother. I've been nicknaming her Bat-Girl."

"Well she's certainly like her mother," Laurel noted sadly.

"Yes, she is," the old man remarked. "She also carries Sandra and Cain's darkness within her. I'm hoping I can still keep the light inside her especially with the fire that burns deep within her body. I want to keep innocent. I've lost Carolyn and now Sandra. I can't lose Cassandra. She's going to be a great warrior someday."

"And she's going to choose which side is best for her," answered the lawyer.

"Exactly," said the old man. "You can help make sure she follows the right path."

"Me?"

"Yes, Hei rei kanaria," O-Sensi commented. "This dojo will be my permanent residence in Starling City and since you've decided to use the teachings we gave you for good, you'll need more training to hone your skills. Wouldn't you agree?"

Laurel frowned. "Yes but O-Sensei, am I really worthy to teach your granddaughter?"

"You're the Black Canary, Dinah," said the old man. "You are the truest and purest light of the Ketsueki. You are capable of it. Show Cassandra the true path and be her mentor so that she may choose wisely and teach others to do the same."

"I will, O-Sensei." She bowed as her mentor exited the hall. A minute later Agent Richard Drakunovski entered and approached the attorney. "Hi, Richard, I hear Ben is recovering quickly."

"He is," said the brown haired man. Then he sighed. "Dinah, I'm glad you came to show support for the newly reformed Ketsueki but off record I still need to ask you something."

Laurel instantly knew what that it was. What Richard "The Dragon" Drakunoviski required was closure. It was now time to give it to him.

"Richard," she began. "I understand your feelings for me were genuine. I don't doubt that but I'm not the same girl that I was five years ago. I'm sorry that I misled you in any way but you deserve someone who is worthy of sharing those same feelings that I know you're capable of."

"Then I guess…" he hesitated. "I never had a chance."

She lowered her eyes. "I think we both thought it was something we needed. In truth, it wasn't real. Richard, you will always have my friendship but as for my heart…it's complicated."

His face exhibited a grin. "You can't say I didn't try."

Laurel laughed. "You certainly did but in the end I wasn't the one." She walked over to him and gave him a friendly peck on the cheek. "You'll find someone who you know is right for you. I'm not the girl." She made her way to the front entrance of the dojo before Richard caught her attention.

"Laurel," he inquired. "Between Tommy and Oliver, who would you say you were meant to be with?"

She directed her focus to him and giggled. "I think you know the answer." Putting her hands in her pockets, she left the dojo and fulfilled her promise to Tommy.

Sirens, beeping horns and road rage seemed to be the common thread among the drivers as they jammed the evening roads. With the moon behind him, Oliver stared at the list in his hand and examined it thoroughly. Rafael Fiorello, an associate of Frank Bertinelli and lead drug runner for the barbiturate Vertigo, was a name he needed to cross off. Tucking the book into his tunic, he pulled the green hood over his head and went to work.

Laurel Lance used the binoculars to examine the shipment coming into the warehouse near Orchid Bay. Wearing her black leather uniform, fishnets, and revised version of her dark feathered domino mask, she readied her small blades and secret arsenal as she prepared to infiltrate the building. Opening her compact, she checked her make-up to ensure that everything looked good and even fixed the new lace front blonde wig that was specifically molded to her head and was overjoyed that her fake hair appeared natural. She felt kind of guilty that she was being preoccupied with her looks but even superheroes needed to be vain and presentable every now and again.

Recalling the name of the man one of her sources leaked out information of a drug deal going down, she repeated it over and over again in her head. Rafael Fiorello.

Her blue eyes examined the area so she could prepare a game plan but then her face gazed at the purple and black leather individual riding on a motorcycle through the alleyway and brandishing a crossbow. Immediately, she became furious. This was her mission.

Racing toward the warehouse, gunfire echoed inside. Laurel climbed into the second landing to watch through a window her coldblooded female rival kill off a few of Fiorello's men with her pistol and crossbow but not before noticing a sniper bullet aimed at the dark haired vigilante. Without any hesitation, she flew through the window and shattered the glass while landing near the other woman's feet. Then with her mouth opened, Laurel inhaled a breath and released sonic attack that disoriented ever sniper above and a few thugs in their vicinity.

The dark haired woman took the opportunity to fire off a few rounds at their foes and killing the thugs in the process. Once area was cleared, the vigilante stared at the songbird.

"You're that Black Canary woman?" Helena Bertinelli asked as he soaked in her uniform.

"And you're that purple vigilante everyone is talking about?" Laurel replied. "The one that is a Huntress of bad guys?"

Helena twisted her mouth. "Let me guess you're after Fiorello?"

"And you're not?" The blonde siren snorted. "You're not the only bird of prey here."

More goons came across ever corner with guns blazed. Laurel and Helena stepped back to back and prepared for the oncoming attack.

"Hopefully you have competent fighting skills" Laurel asked the dark haired woman.

"I was born with them," Helena responded.

The two women proved it as they exhibited an amazing display of martial arts movements with each brawler heading toward them. A flurry of punches and kicks occupied the room as the female vigilantes took down Fiorello's men before a dark haired figure hopped up to one of the crates and brandished a gun at the Laurel and Helena.

"Nice moves, bitches," Rafael teased. "But you're too late!" More goons, approximately thirty and couning, came rushing into the warehouse. Laurel and Helena worried that for a bit that they had more than what they could handle until a green hooded gentleman crashed through the window with his bow and arrow raised.

"Dammit" Helena groaned. "Not him again."

"I'm not complaining," Laurel shrugged. "The more, the merrier at this little party."

Oliver targeted his bow at Rafael and in his typical gruff tone made his proclamation.

"Rafael Fiorello! You have failed this city!"

* * *

Hargrev, Siberia

Outside, the bitter cold of the icy snow could not mask the winter storm brewing inside the cottage. The long wooden table shook as every mercenary, cutthroat, and vile killer argued within the walls of the stone and mortar establishment. With his eye patch and scarred face, Boris Kleinfeld banged the counter to ensure that his point got across.

"LISTEN YOU DEGENERATES!" Boris screeched. "THE ALGOL NEEDS A NEW LEADER! NOW THAT DAVID CAIN IS PRESUMED DEAD! I APPOINT MYSELF FOR THE POSITION!"

Shouts came from the other members of the assassin's league. A few wanted to challenge the hulking brute but based on the man's psychotic reputation, no dared to argue against him.

"THEN IT'S SETTLED! I, BORIS KLEINFELD, APPOINT MYSELF LEADER…"

"Not so fast!"

"WHO SAID THAT?" Boris asked.

A dark haired, Asian beauty dressed in tight black leather marched into the room. Hovering close to Boris, she examined all the criminals in front of her.

"NO WOMEN SETS FOOT WITHIN THE ALGOL!" Boris sneered before shooting the woman a profane grin. UNLESS THEY WISH SERVICE OUR MEN WHILE ON HER BACK!"

Sandra Wu-san smirked, leaped on to the table and tumbled behind the towering man. Whipping out her sais that laid hidden inside her leather coat and stabbed the blade into Boris's back. The brute hollered as the murderous female gripped the killer's head and snapped his neck. Boris Kleinfeld's head fell on the table dead and unmoving. The rest of the Algol members cowered in awe of her.

Pointing her sais at the men, the deadly woman emphasized her point. "My name is Sandra Wu-san but you may call me Lady Shiva. David Cain is dead! Therefore, I am your new leader of this league of assassins. Does anyone have any questions?"

The Algol said nothing. Lady Shiva smiled wickedly.

"First order of business," said their deadly leader. She slammed the blade of her sai on to the table. "The Algol has been dishonored and defeated one too many times! That is no longer going to happen. I found us a new benefactor that is willing to fund our business of operations as mercenaries for hire. He is known as the Demon's Head!"

She directed their attention toward the door of the cottage. Lurking in the shadows, the evil presence of hell incarnate entered. Salt and peppered hair matched his devilish beard as he clutched his exotic robes and held a commanding presence.

"Members of the Algol!" Shiva announced. "May I present to you our new benefactor? Ra's al Ghul!"

_**The End?**_

* * *

_**Author's Note: For all you comic book geeks out there, I added a bit of some DC Universe cameos in this fanfic! I'm sure you noticed. Criminal bosses Steven and Edgar Mandragora were featured in both the comic books and in the animated Justice League Universe. Guano Cravat is also a comic book crime boss but for this story I made him the disguised version of David Cain.**_

_**David Cain, Richard "The Dragon" Drakunovski, Ben "The Bronze Tiger" Turner, and Sandra "Lady Shiva" Wu-san and her sister Carolyn were part of DC's martial arts universe. Lady Shiva was featured in the cancelled CW show Birds of Prey but her origins were completely fabricated and downplayed. O-Sensei was a mentor of Dragon, Bronze Tiger, and Lady Shiva and no relation to either Sandra or Carolyn but for this story I wanted reintepreted to make the plot flow with the story.**_

_**Sandra and David's daughter Cassandra is now the third Batgirl and her storyline has been altered several times in the comics from mute assassin to costumed heroine. The Bat-Girl reference is a dedication to that.**_

_**Jack Drake is Tim Drake's father if you got the hidden joke but as far I know he never worked for Bruce Wayne or his company.**_

_**Ra's al Ghul is obviously a Batman villain but I thought the League of Assassins needed someone who was in full control of them as he did in the comics. This made more sense to me with my ending.**_

_**Mari Jiwe is the heroine Vixen and even though her powers are mystical in nature. I went the scientific route since it became more plausible with the tone of realism in the show.**_

_**Again, Huntress and Black Canary and the Birds of Prey reference.**_

_**Finally, I'm a huge fan of pop culture references so I incorporated it in my story. Hope you enjoyed this fanfic. Please look out for my next Arrow based story that is comical parody of Ollie's unverse. I'm definitely going to toss that one on its ear. Bye for now!**_

_**- Kidscomix**_


End file.
